


X-MEN PARABELLUM

by Christina_Potter_09



Series: X-Men Equilibrium and Beyond [3]
Category: Legion (TV), Legion - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Dark, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pre-X-Men (2000), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: The X-Men are no more; fractured, lost without a leader. The Shadow of Professor Xavier's dream. The Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters is struggling to cope with the outside world. Charles Xavier decides to play God one last time, hoping to mend all the damage his mistakes created... even if that means he will have to defy every existing natural law, through his young son David Haller.A Firebird is roaming throughout the universe, desperate to restore its mortal hostess. Jean Grey has evolved to the next stage of human evolution, yet the golden thread connecting her with Scott Summers is gleaming across Space and Time, leading her back to her beloved, no matter the consequences of her return.Years later, the X-Men have stabilised their lives, living Charles Xavier's dream almost in a Utopian world. Everything is about to change when David Haller emerges, with a vengeance for his father and everything his vision stood for.Following X-Men: Dark Phoenix and wrapping up the events leading through and beyond Days of Future Past and merging with FX's Legion.





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the third and final part of my series of stories, no need to have read "X-MEN: EQUILIBRIUM" and "Rigid and Aloof" but it would help you follow the characters as this story proceeds. This story will have two parts, both posted here to avoid confusion, the first part follows the movie Dark Phoenix and complies with the "Days of Future Past" Movie where Jean and Scott are there before Logan. The second part will be compliant with the FX series Legion and will connect the X-Men movieverse with it. 
> 
> (special thanks to my hubby for helping with the summary, english is not my mother language so bare with me in case of errors, thank you)
> 
> Enjoy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for the chapter: dark and suicidal thoughts, coping with loss and death

X-MEN PARABELLUM  
By Christina Potter 09  
  
Part One  
1992

Chapter 1 - Shattered

  


_‘What are we? Are we simply what others want us to be? Are we destined to a fate beyond our control? Or can we involve? Become something more?’_

  
  


_Alpha Ursae Minoris_

_‘She said she can do it…’ he said always with faith in her._

_The solar flare consumed her, or she drew the flare in, the explosion shattered his heart, her body floating in the void of space._

**_Scott?_ **

_‘I’ll always come back to you.’_

_The Milky way._

**_Scott._ **

_‘Jean, let go!’_

_‘All is Revealed…’_

_A Firebird._

**_Scott..._ **

_Her naked body over his, her lips gasping his name in desire._

_‘Scott…’_

_Fire._

**_Scott!_ **

_Lust._

_‘I’m telepathic, I read minds…’_

_‘Well, stay out of mine!’_

**_Scott!_ **

_‘_ _I’m scared, something terrible is about to happen.’Jean’s words were barely heard. ‘To us...’_

_The purple glimmers spiraled around her as she raised herself and their foe into the sky. The explosion shattered his heart once again, only there was no body left behind this time._

_‘She’s gone….’_

**_SCOTT!_ **

Scott’s eyes snapped open behind his visor as he gasped for breath. He had fallen asleep on her side of their bed, his left arm had turned numb. He wasn’t used on sleeping there, yet he needed it. Her smell weakening from her pillow with every day that passed since her demise. 

He blinked tiredly at the dark room. He focused on the spot of the photo frame on her nightstand, it currently laid broken across the room. His temples throbbed, he was exhausted, the days were endless, his nightmares continuous. Charles had tried to explain about the bond and the remains it left behind, cut severely and broken from the side of the telepath in the relationship. It left Scott with an echo, an echo of images, voices, memories, an echo that could drive him crazy combined with his grief. 

Scott depended on the echo, afraid it’d reduce into nothing if he let go of her. 

He wasn’t sure how many days had passed. Yet, he was familiar with the feeling, no funeral, no body to cradle and cry over. At least Hank had a kind of closure. Scott for the second time in his life -just like with Alex-, was left with nothing but memories, and a broken link to echo her remains into his soul. 

Peter was still recovering, Hank was as lost, Charles was silent, Ororo was weeping, and along her; the sky seemed unable to clean from clouds. Kurt prayed day and night for all of them, for the rested souls of the dead and the restless souls of the living. And Scott remained silent, hiding into her smell, unable to look into her photograph and unable to cry, shed the tears he felt drowning him. 

Jean Grey was gone and along her, a part of Scott Summers, the best part of him had followed, leaving behind an empty shell of a man. 

He remained unmoving as Ororo brought a tray of food, like she did every few hours, her eyes swollen. The food repulsed him, making his stomach turn at the smell. Ororo muttered something about being sorry, about regretting her attack on Jean, about losing her sister. She apologised about something. Scott could only keep the disgusting smell of the food, covering Jean’s lessening smell on the pillow, Jean’s name every time it was mentioned and Ororo’s whimper as she picked up the broken frame and put it back on its place even with the glass shattered. 

The food turned cold, matching his limbs as Hank appeared next, stood silent for a moment before him, unable to utter a word. Scott only closed his eyes, focusing on the echo of his lost love instead of the reason why Hank was in the same position. 

‘At least it ended swiftly for both, they didn’t suffer for long.’ Hank’s whisper had cut so deep into Scott’s heart he had exhaled in actual pain. Then, numbness took over once more. Peter showed up with Kurt, Scott couldn’t even remember what they mumbled to him before they could leave. 

And then, Jean had entered the room, in the dress he had bought for her during their last visit at the mall. She was beautiful, smiling at him with a challenging glim in her eyes, not the flicker of the force that had consumed her but Jean’s old good-natured teasing. 

_‘What are you doing slumped in my side of the bed, baby? Don’t you have a class to teach?’_ Jean’s voice shook him to his core as he sat up on the bed, his arms brushing against his protruding ribs, he had lost weight, he was that skinny boy again, and she was gorgeous before him, she leaned down, her lips brushing against his, setting fire on the skin they touched. He was willing to burn. 

_‘I’ll always come back to you,’_ Jean whispered against his mouth, stealing his breath into a kiss, his eyes closing. He gave in to the pleasure, the heat and fire. His lungs screamed for air as she launched, he responded as hungrily. The moment his eyes opened he could see her body aflame, the purple glimmers consuming them both, annihilating their physical forms. 

_‘He did what he did out of love, I forgive him,’_ she broke the kiss, speaking the words in serenity as she exploded into stardust once again before Scott, leaving him breathless and gasping. His eyes opening wide behind the visor as he focused on Charles who sat on his wheelchair by his side, his head bowed, his face a mask of sorrow.

‘Scott…’ Charles whispered as Scott only rubbed his unshaven cheek and remained gasping on the bed. ‘Let me help you, please.’ Charles begged but Scott only shook his head. 

‘No,’ he flat out refused, he rejected food but he fed on her image, even through hallucinations. Sleep and food deprivation brought him closer to her. ‘You’re not taking her away from me,’ Scott’s voice was unrecognizable even to his own ears after so many days without a word spoken. He had always been rational, leveled, damn his sanity before the agony. Charles had offered to put up barriers for the link to fall silent, for Scott to mend his wounds, to recover. But Scott had refused, he didn’t have the chance to say goodbye, he didn’t have Jean’s body to bury, he only had half their link, draining his energy to preserve her into his mind. 

‘I’m leaving for Europe… I need to take care of some… unfinished business there.’ Charles whispered. Scott knew deep down that if he was good old Charles, he would have manipulated his brain already, for his own good, the greater good. But Charles was as broken. He had lost his sister, his daughter, now he was losing his son and the rest of his children, their family was shattered beyond repair. ‘Jean wouldn’t have wanted this…’ Charles whispered desperately, taking his sight in. 

Scott’s eyes shut at the sound of her name from his mentor’s lips, his voice broken, hollow, just like the rest of him. Jean had forgiven Charles, Scott wasn’t sure if he could, if he should. He had stood by Charles’ side while Jean turned on them, now that Jean was gone, Scott was left with his guilt and a broken man, ready to take off as well. 

‘Jean…’ Scott’s mouth formed the name, his eyes stung with tears unshed, his head’s never ending throbbing turned unbearable. ‘Hadn’t had a choice in so many things…’ he added desperately, her powers, her parents, the truth about them, the space mission, the Phoenix Force. 

‘Yet, she did make a choice…’ Charles whispered, unwilling to reach him mentally, that was something he did only with Jean for conversation. ‘She chose you, at her final moments, as she looked at you…’ Charles’ whisper was almost non audible. Scott knew his last moments with the woman he loved. 

_‘I’ll come back to you,’_ Her voice had promised as the alien held her by the throat. He had kept her on the promise, waiting for her to either come to him or he could finally wither and die and find her himself. 

‘When she looked at me and nodded… she begged me to take care of all of you, her family, and especially you. She loved you so much, Scott. She would want you to move on.’ Charles tried but Scott felt fury awakening through his weakened body. 

‘I would want her alive,’ Scott barked the words like a spoiled child demanding his gift. She had been his gift and she was gone. ‘Go,’ Scott added, the fury dying down inside him, giving way to that familiar exhaustion of the last days, or maybe weeks, he wasn’t sure by then. 

Charles took a deep breath and nodded his head, bowing it as he exited Scott and Jean’s quarters. Scott was left alone again, Charles had been the only one coaxing a response, and that response had exhausted him beyond measure. 

As lightning tore through the black angry sky outside, Scott’s eyes fell upon the shattered glass of the frame before him. Her gentle smile, their happy faces, she had been happy by his side, he had been the luckiest man alive by hers. He had planned on proposing in the winter, he had planned on having children with her, a boy and a girl. 

He would never see her smile again.

The realisation knocked the air out of his lungs as the first sob ripped through, choking him before the tears could finally start falling. He bit on his fist until he drew blood as the sorrow surged through him in waves, she was gone. Jean was gone, after all her struggling and all her battles. She was gone in the sky and he was left on the earth with her remains in his mind. 

As he shut his eyes and finally cried for all that was lost along his beloved, Scott failed to see the faint silhouette of the firebird in the sky among the lightning and rain outside his window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Scott to actually go through this as I imagine him going, this is taking place a few days before the final scene of the movie where he fixes the tablet of the school. thank you for reading, please comment?


	2. Convinced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is my first chapter completely from a pov other than Jean or Scott's, I watched the scene at the end of dp again and again and wanted them blending into their friendship but also being honest with each other, I hope you like it, I tried to explain Charles' motive and I wanted Erik to be reluctant until he saw the news of the Registration Act, his main motive from x1.....  
> Also, in case you're a bit lost on the movieverse timeline and my trilogy, here is how things unfold:  
> -X-Men FIrst Class  
> -The entire old timeline  
> 2024 - Days of Future Past events -1973   
> -Apocalypse  
> -Some of the Rigid and Aloof shots start  
> -Dark Phoenix  
> -X-Men Parabellum Part 1  
> -Rigid and Aloof shots about Sinister   
> -x1,2&3 as re-imagined in Equilibrium Chapter 2 "Revelation" and Rigid and Aloof shots  
> -2023 Logan wakes up after DOFP  
> -X-Men Equilibrium where the Logan movie and Gifted Series events happen but differently thanks to Franklin Richards  
> -More Rigid and Aloof Shots up to shot 50 set in 2030  
> -X-Men Parabellum Part 2

_ Chapter 2- Convinced  _

The chess pieces stood unmoving as the two old friends remained silent, pondering their next moves. There had been hours in the game, playing chess was probably the only time they had left among each other without arguing or fighting over the ways of the world. The sun moved across the sky, the two friends were left there, like an anchor of the world that moved around. 

‘Any time you’re ready to talk to me about why you’re in Paris, I’m listening, Charles.’ Erik offered suddenly, always preferring his words rather than his thoughts to communicate. Charles kept his eyes on his Queen as he allowed the words to evaporate in the air between them. 

_ ‘If you break something, anything... I can fix it.’  _

_ ‘Not anything...’  _

He had retired, unable to stay in the ruin of his dream, desperate to find a way to fix it all. He had lied to his remaining children about leaving for retirement, the weight of the world suffocating him. He had spoken with Hank, the little things Hank allowed him. Storm, Peter and Kurt had been more willing to listen, desperate to be guided. And then he had tried to speak to the man he considered the closest to a son. 

Scott’s image had haunted him and pushed him to his current lonely adventure, Jean’s last moments chased after him. 

_ ‘I’ll come back to you,’  _ Jean had mentally promised to Scott before she could turn her head and look at Charles, her throat held by Vuk. 

_ ‘Take care of them all, take care of Scott, no matter what, save him.’  _ Jean had begged at her final moments, a Goddess bent before love, risen above all existence. A surge of pain had infiltrated their mental connection as Vuk attacked her again and Jean took her up in the sky before it was too late, causing Charles to call out for her before Scott could scream her name in despair.

Jean had freed herself of the pain, and had ridden them of the alien threat, nobody knew of the true extent of her sacrifice, she had saved the world. And she was still out there, feared and hated, alive. 

At first, Charles hadn’t wanted to believe it, he thought it was his desperation and need to believe she was free and safe. But Scott’s nightmares had proved him wrong along his search with Cerebro. Amoral, ameterial, cosmic and endless, Jean was out there, merged with the Phoenix and free to roam throughout the universe. 

Her unique bond with Scott however kept a very earthly connection, a connection that could drive Scott crazy or kill him altogether. A non-telepath mentally linked with a cosmic force. Charles had decided to leave and do something before he could see another of his precious children lost to a greater power. 

He had hoped to severe the connection, leave Scott in the darkness of reality, he couldn’t tell him Jean was alive, because technically, she was not, and he didn’t have it in him to break the bond Scott had shared with her, because then, Jean would be gone for good, erasing every slim chance of her finding her back to them. to Scott. She could need hours, days, decades or aions until she could be back, Charles had no idea if she’d ever find her way back, if she wished to. Speaking to Scott of Jean existing in another form would simply push him deeper into the black hole that was slowly suffocating him while his beloved roamed the galaxy. 

_ ‘It’s funny, I can’t actually remember the last time you were the one risking something….’  _ Raven’s words echoed in his mind, like poison it rushed from his brain straight to his heart. He had lost Raven, Hank, Jean, Scott, everyone and everything, he had risked their lives in that mission, and he lost them all. 

‘Years ago, after Cuba… I met a woman, I fell in love at my most desperate, while still at the hospital, her name was Gabrielle.’ Charles started talking and Erik stopped looking at the chess pieces, surprised at the words. ‘I hoped I could still have something close to what I dreamed of having with Moira,’ Charles added and Erik remained silent. Charles could see he remembered his own time with his wife and child he had lost in Poland. 

‘I had a son with her, we named him David,’ Charles added, his voice breaking the slightest, he tried to remain calm. Erik only watched him. ‘She had given me hope along our son.’ Charles added, his voice steady. ‘I had tried to work with Cerebro again, and by accident I encountered  Amahl Farouk, a mutant that tried to take control of my powers, targeted David and wanted to take over his mind.’ Charles’ voice was monotonous as he revealed his pain. ‘I had to give up David, Gabrielle couldn’t stand the pain so I made her forget it all, me, our boy, everything. I hoped I’d save my boy from my enemies.’ Charles explained as Erik tried to say something but held his words. ‘My son is unstable, his brain… his brain is like a beehive, schizophrenia is his diagnosis but I believe every personality of his yields a power.’ Charles added and this time Erik spoke.

‘And you kept him away from the mansion?’ Erik asked in disbelief, they had both cast out mutants in need, while fighting for their survival and rights.

‘Unlike Jean… David showed signs of mental disorders, from a very young age. By the time he manifested, he was too dangerous. I had to choose, have him away to keep everyone else safe, to keep him safe as well, for the greater good.’ Charles was mostly talking to himself, trying to persuade himself he had done the right thing.  ‘People with God Syndrome tend to be awful parents to their children.’

‘What are we doing here, Charles?’ Erik decided to ask again, unable to criticise, or comfort the man before him. He knew of Peter, he knew ever since the boy broke him out of the Pentagon, yet he hadn’t been able to accept the truth, reach out for the boy that seemed to have so much potential by his dear friend’s side as an X-Man instead of a runaway by his own side. 

‘I was planning on doing this alone,’ Charles tried to point out but Erik wouldn’t have it. 

‘But you’re not, so get to the point, please,’ Erik pointed out biting. 

‘David can bend reality,’ Charles offered and Erik looked at him in disbelief. ‘I hope to change a moment in time… Like we did or will do… with Logan.’ Charles added and Erik shook his head, a fist covering his lips as he shut his eyes. 

_ ‘I don’t want your suffering… I don’t want your future….’  _ his own self had screamed at Logan, seeing Jean’s initial fate, so different from what had happened, and with such similar result. One more chance, for her and everyone, was all he asked. 

_ ‘She can’t be helped, she’s a lost cause…’  _

_ ‘No she’s not, as long as there’s someone to care for her, who believes, then there’s still hope!’  _

‘You could create chaos, Charles…. The future with the Sentinels…’ Erik tried to reason with his friend but Charles shook his head. 

‘Logan prevented Raven from killing Trask…. She didn’t get captured, experimented and killed back then… I want to try to save her one more time. Just a small change, and maybe Jean will be saved too.’ Charles tried and Erik shook his head. 

‘This is not how bloody time travel works.’ he pointed out angrily but Charles this time nodded. 

‘Raven deserved to live, Genosha deserved to be saved.’ Charles tried but Erik shook his head. 

‘Most us survived.’ Erik pointed out in vain. In that same city, he had been willing to kill Raven to ensure the mutantkind during the Vietnam summit, he was willing to leave her and Jean before making things worse now.

_ ‘ _ _ Just because there isn’t war doesn’t mean there’s peace.’ _

‘Most of us were captured with special collars, thrown in special trains, led to special facilities... taken by special task forces… and all these were built while the X-Men were famous heroes…with an open line to the president…’ Charles bitterly admitted, he had been naive, an idiot, blindly risking his team while the government used them until proven useless or dangerous. 

And Charles had known, he had known they were always a step away, what he hadn’t wanted to believe was how close the humans were on making that step without second thought. ‘What will happen now is only a matter of time... Maybe by remaining like this… Without the X-Men...idle, we push towards the Sentinel dystopia faster than ever….’ Charles tried to explain, only then raising an American newspaper from his bag on the table. 

  
  


**_U.S. GOVERNMENT CONSIDERING A MUTANT_ **

**_REGISTRATION ACT TO PROTECT HUMAN CITIZENS_ **

Erik’s eyes remained on the title of the newspaper for a moment longer before he could look at Charles’ solemn face. He was done having burned numbers on his forehead, he was done being stigmatized over what he was, done being exterminated. Charles could feel the turmoil within his friend’s heart and mind, he could feel darkness overwhelming him despite being there to support Charles.

_ ‘It’s the greatest gift we have, to bear their pain without breaking… and it’s born from the most human power… hope. Please Charles, we need you to hope again…’  _

‘I had made a promise to Logan…’ Charles mused  _ ‘and myself’  _ he thought, but Erik’s eyes remained on the newspaper. Charles could feel the fury radiating from his friend’s mind like tidal waves. ‘We could stop it all, if Raven survives… I just know the team won’t turn against Jean, it won’t fall apart.’ Charles added and Erik sighed, tearing his eyes from the header on the paper. 

‘She will know you toyed with her head,’ he warned harshly, yet spoke the truth, out of love or not, Charles had hidden the truth from Jean. 

‘All of them will, and I’m willing to take the risk. I prefer them against me instead of against each other, if it means for Raven and Jean’s survival. I take the risk, I deserve the hatred. I mistreated them… and lost them all.’ Charles admitted quietly as he looked back into his friend’s blue eyes. ‘What do you say?’ Charles offered and Erik sighed, silent for a long moment before he could finally reply.

‘I say we give it a shot,’ he finally gave in. ‘Worst case scenario, we die in a tomb somewhere in China…’ Erik offered almost a growl and Charles nodded his head. 

‘David is currently on vacations here in Paris, taken out of the clinic by his adoptive parents for a few days. They stay at  _ Le Meurice.’  _ Charles informed his friend as they gathered the chess pieces before them and left the cafe, heading towards Rue de Rivoli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo I hope you liked the chapter, I needed Charles and Erik on their own in Paris, discussing everything and in a way setting the path for them all.... so yes, David is going to bend reality for the slightest of moments in time and from there... things will unfold.... opinions? thoughts? I was worried about this second chapter and I hope I passed everything I wanted to the reader, thank you for reading, please comment?


	3. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is an update, little by little everything will be explained so please be patient, thank you and enjoy....

_ Chapter 3 - Done _

  
  


_ She was right there, a magnificent bird-shaped aura of purple and white fire engulfed her. She opened her arms and he moved closer, the universe stood silent around them as their lips met.  _

**_‘Scott…’_ **

**_‘I am coming back to you, I’ll always come back to you.’_ **

_ ‘I love you so much,’  _

_ ‘You’ll never hurt me,’  _

_ ‘I don’t need telepathy to know you’re flapping to the top, you do it every time…’  _

**_‘Scott!’_ **

‘He needs to eat something, Hank.’ 

‘Oddly, his vitals are good. He should have withered days ago,’ 

‘Scott…’

‘This can’t go on forever,’ 

‘Please… she wouldn’t want that for you,’ __

**_‘Scott….’_ **

‘Mein friend, Jean vould be zad to see you like zat…’ 

‘He won’t like the idea...’ 

Scott opened his eyes behind the visor as he turned and looked at the frame by the nightstand, Jean was smiling in the photo. He then looked at Ororo who was sitting by the side of the bed, there was something wrapped in a cloth behind her, her eyes were always swollen, the sky was always cloudy. 

‘What’s that?’ he mostly listened himself asking in a gruff voice. He wasn’t sure how he found the strength to speak, let alone clearly, he certainly scared his best friend as Ororo jumped on her skin and snapped at his direction. She seemed hesitant after a moment, she seemed scared. 

‘It’s… it’s what Charles had wanted,’ Storm tried and Scott frowned as she picked up the clothed object and handed it to him as he sat up on Jean’s side, he sniffed the air, realising he needed a shower desperately, and food, he was famished. He unwrapped the cloth and frowned at the plaque on his lap. 

_ JEAN GREY SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS  _

He remained silent as he looked at the thing and everything that implicated. Last time he checked, the news spoke of her as a villain, attacking cops, creating havoc in Redhook, killing Raven, causing mayhem in the train that took them to the camp they were to be locked up. The government had kept silent of the alien threat Jean had saved them from and the concentration camps designed for mutants, mutants like the public’s beloved X-Men. Charles was trying in vain to push everyone back to normalcy. Scott was done, the plaque felt like the tombstone he didn’t have for her, no grave, no body, only her name on a school that had lost all purpose for him without her. She had died for a dream that had been imprinted on their heads by Charles and even he had left, leaving Scott alone and without hope. 

‘Very well,’ he only whispered and stood up, for the first time in days, except the times he had crawled to the bathroom and to gulp down only the bread from the meals Storm brought at least three times a day. Ororo watched him with weary eyes as he let the plaque fall back on the mattress. He looked around, Jean was everywhere, her jewelry, clothes, books of medical science and research, her vinyls collection, only she was absent. He was done with the place. ‘Charles has left?’ Scott asked as he tried to clear his throat and for the first time reached for the food on the tray, the spaghetti repulsed him after so long without food, he stuck to the bread again and the orange juice. Ororo nodded her head, the slightest glimmers of hope in her eyes as she watched him gulp down the juice. 

‘Hank is trying to work as much as he can for the school. Kurt and Peter are helping me with the students. Jubs called, asking if we need help, she’s willing to come all the way from England.’ Ororo updated him. ‘The news are letting things go, only wondering what the team will become off without Raven…. And Jean,’ Ororo dared to speak the name and Scott nodded, defying the piercing pain in his chest at the mention of her name. 

‘And Charles has left…’ Scott verified, Ororo nodded. 

‘He wants you to lead of the team, alongside me, I can be your second in command. Hank’s done with it and-’ Ororo’s sentence was interrupted by Scott’s bitter laughter.

‘What team, Storm?’ Scott wondered in a sharp tone, she shut her eyes in defeat, he could see she had been struggling. ‘Without Raven and Hank… Without Jean,’ he dared to utter the words, the pain was turning into numbness, sadness into depression. ‘I’m done here,’ Scott announced the only thing he was sure of, Storm shot up to her feet. 

‘Scott....’ Ororo tried but Scott shook his head. 

‘You were right, you know…’ he admitted before she could protest further. ‘Sometimes you want to believe people are something that they are not…’ Scott spoke the words Ororo had told him after Raven’s funeral, he could see the guilt and pain in his best friend’s eyes, he couldn’t help but wonder how easily even Storm turned against Jean back then. ‘It might be too late but I just realised I don’t belong here.’ Scott added and Storm rushed closer to him. 

‘No, Scott, please...’ Ororo was desperate, Scott knew, she had lost Raven, she had been in pain when she spoke those words for Jean and she had proven where her loyalties lay when she fought by his side to save Jean. Storm had apologized while he had been catatonic, she had lost Charles and Hank, now she was losing him too. She had gained a family nine years ago only to lose it all now, just like Scott himself, only Scott had also lost the love of his life. ‘Jean would want you to move on,’ Ororo tried, Scott swallowed down the anger that rose within him. 

‘Stop telling me what she would have wanted,’ Scott retorted and Storm shut her mouth and nodded her head, tears falling down her cheeks. ‘Stop lecturing me about her,’ Scott added angrily as he yanked himself free. ‘After medical school, she had considered leaving the school, with me, I persuaded her on the contrary, I persuaded her to stay, her powers needed supervision. I chose to stay here with her, become teachers…. I kept her back and now I don’t even have her body to fucking bury!’ Scott was shouting by the end of his words. He was pacing up and down the bedroom like a madman, his eyes falling on her serene smile on the photograph, she had no choice, ever, and the guilt coiled inside his belly like lava. 

‘I’ve got your back, whatever you choose to do,’ Storm surrendered finally, too easily, she couldn’t keep him back. She felt as guilty, Scott could see that, she was as broken and alone. 

‘I will go to my family home, in Alaska.’ Scott announced, he couldn’t go to his adoptive parents. It had been nine years since Alex died, they still mourned, he wouldn’t burden them with his own mourning. Charles had been his family, but for his dream, Scott lost his own. 

X

He placed the plaque on the stone fence, stood back and looked at it for a few moments. Everyone believed she was gone, already placed her name around in memoriam. Yet, he felt her through the echo of the bond, in his dreams, deep inside his heart and mind. She was dead but for him she was alive. People could call him crazy, but he didn’t care, not anymore, normal, proper,  _ right _ were values he had adopted by his mentor and he had paid a heavy price for them. 

He was done. 

He started for the mansion again, only to reach the parking on the ground floor, where Storm, Hank, Kurt and Peter waited, his oldest friends. Ororo was the only woman left among the broken company, all of them still clang in black clothes, the shadow of the family they used to be. Oddly, it was easier to reach Peter first, still he limbed, Jean had almost killed him. Raven had been an accident, a loss of control but with Peter, Jean had injured him on purpose as they fought among each other. Scott didn’t feel guilty for her actions, they had practiced multiple times in scenarios they’d go against each other, back then they had seemed so surreal, yet they had come to be while at Redhook. The two men embraced and Scott patted his friend’s back, unable to say a word. 

Then it was Kurt’s turn, he was sad, crying and praying day and night for them. From the entire team, he had been the most religious one, the man who saw behind the skin and monstrous appearances, he was devastated. 

‘I’ll be alright,’ Scott lied to reassure his friend who hugged him tightly and nodded, giving him a rosary in his palm. 

‘Tvy it, please,’ Kurt offered and Scott looked down at the praying cord. Jean had reached the power of a God, to what Scott was supposed to pray? He nodded again, promising the lie for his friend’s sake. He then looked at Hank, his professor, his friend and teammate. Jean had killed Raven, Hank had gone against Jean, willing to kill her, even siding with Magneto to achieve it. They had openly fought against each other. Hank then had fought to save her and keep the aliens away, for Raven. The two men shook hands, the wounds too fresh, their position too similar, their pain shared, only the two of them realised how deep the betrayal and the loss run. 

‘I…’ Hank tried, he was the man to speak the words, like Charles, now he stammered, spending most of his time in silence. 

‘I know…’ Scott only murmured and the two men nodded before Scott could move closer to Storm who launched into his arms, desperate tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her best friend. 

‘Please come back to us, when you’re ready,’ Storm rarely cried and for the past weeks she was unable to stop. Raven was buried in the grounds. Jean was gone and he and Charles abandoned the mansion. Τhe family was falling apart and Scott couldn’t see a way to mend the cracks. 

‘When I’m ready,’ Scott promised another lie before he could break the hug and look at the remaining X-Men. He had nothing to say as he adjusted his backpack and moved away from them and towards his motorbike. Jean had loved the thing, he always took her for a ride when her nightmares became too much in the nights, fresh air could help her. He suffocated like a fish out of the water at the lack of her familiar weight against his back, her arms around his waist. He put on his helmet and kicked off.

Scott left the mansion without a second glance back, exiting the grounds of the place he had been calling home for the last few years. Alaska would take a few days to reach with stops in between. They had talked about going to Alaska together, before her medical school, during her breaks and after it, they never made it there. He had so many regrets, of not telling her more often how much he loved her, even if she could feel it through their bond. Of never traveling to Alaska, of not proposing even if the ring had been bought and placed in the first drawer of his nightstand for months. Damn it he regretted it all and she was gone. 

He drove for hours, stopping only for a quick snack and gasoline. He drove through the interstates, through forests and cities. Until he could keep his mind empty of thoughts, of pain and sorrow. The cold air turned his hands cold as he held the handles of the motorbike. He had driven for too long, his eyes played tricks on him, his visor making things difficult for him to drive through the night. Usually it was Jean who drove their cars during nighttime. He would swear he saw a flash of fire in the sky. He pulled over at a motel he found, booked a room with a single bed and collapsed on it, hoping for the first time in weeks for a dreamless sleep. His wish wasn’t granted. 

_ ‘Scott…’ her voice moaned his name, their first time together. He looked around as her bedroom was set alight, dissolving into nothing and revealing the universe.  _

_ ‘I miss you, come back to me,’ He spoke to her for the first time, in all his dreams he only watched her and savored the glimpses of her echo. Their bond full of desire and love, destruction and agony. She moved above him, making love to him as if she hadn’t heard him while they levitated into the void. They were both engulfed in flames.  _

_ ‘Stay still, I’ll come back to you, baby,’  _ Jean promised as she fell off the edge of her ecstasy against him, taking him with her and causing him to wake in the mess of his own need for her and tears down his face. 

He was exhausted as he started at first light. Opening the mask of his helmet to make sure the crisp air will keep him awake and vigilant. He would push through most of Canada and make a small stop close to Alkali Lake, he’d reach the place at nightfall. 

He stopped only for gasoline. The dream had shaken him, it had been too real, too  _ alive  _ for his tired brain to comprehend and accept, for his body to forget as he had literally felt her above him, loving him like she did through the years. 

He wondered if indeed there was her soul somewhere out there, restless and alone. He wondered if Kurt had been right when he begged to hold a funeral for her, for the prayers to help her soul move forward. He didn’t want her to move on, he didn’t want to move on himself, only join her. The sunset colors blinded him as he ran on the road, way faster than the speed limit. He was alone on it, free to run as much as he wanted, free to take off his helmet, free to smash into the tree line and hope for the best...

**_‘Scott!’_ ** her voice struck him like a knife into his brain, almost causing him to lose control indeed, snapping him out of his dark thoughts and holding himself on the motorbike as cold sweat ran down his back. His eyes glanced at the starry sky above him, the stars visible even as the sun set slowly. He was turning mad, he could see a firebird above as he rushed on the road. the Alkali Lake started on his right as his eyes remained on the fiery figure above him. He would swear it was rushing down towards him with every passing moment, changing in size and intensity. 

Scott felt his body heating up, his mind alight with fire, his body remained on the motorbike, driving above the speed limit. His eyes glued at the sky, her presence overwhelmed him, in his brain, his heart, his breath felt hot. The firebird was descending, little by little it became larger, the wings of fire extinguishing, the shape changed into that of a fiery ball, like a meteor made of fire and purple glimmers. Scott would swear he could see a figure within the sphere, he knew that body, had slept with its host for years, made love to it and slept against it. 

The noise was deafening, Scott winced at the overwhelming pain, some of the trees on his left were set alight as the ball needed seconds for impact. The bond he used to share with Jean was pouring scalding pain into his brain, causing him to scream in agony. 

‘STOOOOOP!’ He screamed, his body numb, unable to stop the motorbike, unable to take the turn on the right. 

**_‘SCOTT!!’_ ** The voice and the pain laced with it blinded him. He never felt the impact, motorbike smashing into the concrete barrier, his body falling off into the trees and smashing against the logs like a puppet. His body felt no pain, lost in the scalding fire his brain was suffered, sane thoughts told him he should have died. Maybe he was, he felt no pain, he could see only the sphere of fire falling into the lake, the impact causing an earthquake and then white light. 

He was probably dying. 

White blinding light. 

Static noise.

Jean was there, in the clothes in which she had died. Smiling at him, extending her hand. 

He was dead. 

‘I came back to you... ‘ her voice was happy, calm, satisfied, as if she had been searching for him, he had been in their bedroom for so long. 

‘Jean…’ he wanted to ask if they were dead only to realize he didn’t care. He took her hand and gasped at the feel of her skin against his. She was there, with him, or he was with her. He didn’t care, they were together. 

He cupped her cheeks as her skin cracked with fiery lines. 

**_‘Scott Summers,’_ ** she whispered, her voice otherworldly suddenly. Scott braced himself, it was Jean and an entirely different creature in his arms.  **_‘I occupy her mind, I am her and she is me.’_ ** the creature spoke but Scott held his beloved’s face.  **_‘But you occupy her heart, wholly. She drove herself here,’_ ** the Phoenix spoke, blending into mortal existence.  **_‘I was to be one with her since she was a child, since Cairo, but she had needed time, during that time, she became one with you.’_ ** Jean was there while the Phoenix spoke, they were one, but Jean needed to find a way for both to be satisfied within one mind. ‘Now we must be protected, the two of us and the Force that is me.’ Jean’s voice was unchanged, so were her eyes but Scott could understand when his love spoke and when the cosmic force, he could feel the change of intensity in the fire within the bond. 

‘I love you, no matter what, Jean. I love you.’ he could only say, he wasn’t sure what the Phoenix was saying, or what Jean meant by protecting them, he didn’t care, she was there. 

They finally embraced and kissed, their lips hungry against each other. Their moment in time as the static became louder, piercing their ears, they kept their lips locked, eyes shut in pleasure and pain. Behind them, Charles Xavier’s glimpse was shown, focusing his mind on a man in his late twenties, his hands around his head, guiding him into the right moment in time and changing it, along with everything that followed. 

White blinding light. 

Static noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to play with the comic part where Scott leaves the x-men and I also wanted Alkali Lake to be in the story once again, even as a mention as I believe some places would be of importance even if the timeline was reset in 1973. I also love the White Hot Room and we have already seen it in Equilibrium and Rigid and Aloof I know some things are shown in glimpses right now but all will be explained as the updates take place. thank you very much for reading, please comment?


	4. Collided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the new chapter, tying in things I need to explore before we can move with the main plot, this chapter basically fixes how things worked through Apocalypse and DP for the Phoenix and Jean  
> Enjoy....

Chapter 4- Collided

_ Mutation, it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single celled organism, into the dominant species on the planet. _

_ This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. _

_ But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward. _

_ ‘Quiet!’  _ the young, powerful being screamed, the vehicle smashed against another. The power unleashed tasted well, right. 

Jean Grey, a human, the perfect hostess. She wasn’t ready, too young, too soon. 

The universe was vast, through planets and systems, searching, waiting for the being to grow older, stronger, more able to take upon her destiny.

_ 'Jean... you and I have seen things that mind and consciousness can do that other people can't even imagine, is that right?'  _

Human comprehension started, she had a sister, the mother was dead, father neglected the girls, separated and left them to the mercy of others. Sarah was less fortunate than Jean, no powers and no family. Jean had powers, she had potential, even though the old man tried to mess with the child’s mind, the natural habitat of the Force. She gained a family.

_ ‘I can fix anything,’ _

_ ‘Not anything…’ _

Waiting, devouring worlds and consuming the energy, feeding with no stop until She was ready, getting glimpses of hers. Cults worshipped me, tried to draw me down upon their High Priestesses, but no one was powerful enough, I annihilated all my potential capturers. I waited. 

_ ‘I saw the end of the world….’  _ her dreams tasted as good as her brain, human years passing without her reaching her potential. 

_ ‘Something Dark…. And it’s growing…’ _ She didn’t deny the impact, she stood witness, and soon she’d be able to taste the Force back.

_ ‘Jean, let go!’ _

Summoned by her sheer will, the link between human and Force was there, she used it to destroy the Ancient One and at his last moments, as he looked at the magnificent firebird, he knew. 

_ ‘All Is Revealed…’  _

Darkness, silence, the universe stood still as human and force became one, forming into a suitable balance. Glimpsing at each other, connected with human thought, I took conscience and thought. I waited for the final period of time, a concept humans valued. Almost there, I withdrew from her, giving her time to grow into what she was meant to be, my hostess.

Alpha Ursae Minoris

_ “If anything goes wrong, I’ll turn us back in a heartbeat.” _

She drew me upon herself, she was ready, consuming the consumer. She was there, ready, powerful, in space, the perfect spot and I found her after so long, consumed her as she consumed me. 

_ White Light.  _

For a few seconds, or centuries we stood there, unfazed by the glimpses of others. The old man and a younger one. The young woman and young man, not yet created yet existing, ready to alter the world when the time is right. Occupants across time and space, all waiting for single heartbeats before exiting the White Hot Room. We existed before each other, a human and a cosmic soul, before she could reach for her human body, returning us both into her plane of existence. 

_ Static Noise. _

Love, for the young man by her side, he hugged her, there was a link between them, so unlike and so familiar to the one I had with her. She loved him, would give her life for him, a feeling tasting so good, it felt intoxicating, the first thing I truly fed upon from Jean Grey. I had left her to become my hostess but she had also became her own self, allowing me in would be harder. 

She felt strongly, all the love, the rage and pain, she felt her feelings and I fed upon them, occupying her mind but also creeping into her soul. Her body barely sustained us both, her skin cracking while I demanded her whole. She struggled with all she had, the barriers in her head collapsing, finding out about her life. The old man tried to put them back in place but both Jean and I resisted him. In another timeline, another life, I had consumed her although she hadn’t been ready, because he had fractured her mind, driving her crazy. I wouldn’t make the same mistake again, she wouldn’t allow it, she wouldn’t allow anyone. 

She had potential, I had seen it in the stars, her destiny, her legacy, a child just like her. Love, for the young man, Scott, the name was engraved upon her heart, power, she was a goddess among men even without me, desire, for life, for her love, for everything. She was the perfect host, only challenge was to fight her pain, betrayal and rage. 

But with me, she had to choose, between her true destiny and her mortal passions. And I intended to turn her into something more, she was special. 

_ ‘And what they fear…’ _

_ ‘They seek to destroy…’  _

Her dark side felt as intoxicating, almost killing the man who cast her out, causing her crippled mentor walk up to her, her dark side was as powerful, only she belonged in the light, she was made of it, for it, for me. 

She fought harder than expected. Even tried to give up on me, as if there was a choice for either of us. She was desperate to go back to her normal, I was drawing into that desperation, only to make her what she was meant to be. We were one, she almost died as the creature tried to draw me into it, the taste was awful, like the taste of its planet while I devoured it. 

The young man, Scott saved us both Jean and me at the last moment. She survived, we both realized we had to compromise on each other’s existence, it was the first time she realized she would have to embrace the gift of my existence within her. I would help her overcome her enemies, she would merge, save everyone and then free us both from a world so small for us both. 

She loved her family, she forgave her mentor, the older man wasn’t ready to say goodbye, to fail her again. The light consumed her, saving her beloved, her family and her planet from the threat. 

_ ‘Your emotions make you weak,’ _ the creature had no idea, Jean only grew more powerful. For those emotions she finally gave in, saving her family and opening up to me, we became one, the universe was ours. 

_ ‘My emotions make me strong.’ _

_ ‘She is free.’  _ was the last thing the old man said and he was right, as Jean allowed her consciousness to merge with me, she found liberty like no other human being had ever found, and I finally found purpose, I belonged with her, her will became mine. 

We turned dust into water, water into life, and we stopped stagnation, we saved systems, she made up for all I had done, she felt she had to. She restored balance while I enjoyed the love she gave for it all. 

Yet a golden thread kept us connected with the young man, back on earth. 

We,  _ I _ , always looked back on earth, feeling the need, the love, the despair of the young soul. The loss was crippling, he was scrapping for the human remains of love through the bond, our bond. I was unable not to notice, not to feel, every search through the bond opened a wound further. The universe was supposed to be restored, everything was supposed to be at peace, only he wasn’t. Scott suffered and along him, I suffered as well, a suffering Phoenix was a dangerous thing.

Charles knew I still existed, but he understood, he kept everything a secret, he waited for Scott to mend his wounds, to heal, but Scott only got weaker. It was the bond, half opened and leaking my existence into his and his despair into my balance. 

_ ‘Come back to me, _ ’ his words shook me to the core. He needed me and even though the universe felt beautiful and peaceful, I needed him too. I needed him more than anything, never wanted to give up on him. Never wanted him to suffer because of me, never wanted to be away. 

_ ‘I’m leaving for Europe… I need to take care of some… unfinished business there.’  _ I was too far away to understand how he was going to do it, all I could see of him was what Scott saw.  Charles was as broken, desperate to change everything. And I rushed back to earth. Through space and time, before it was too late.

He wanted to change the world again, literally. And I needed to preserve my world. I needed to preserve myself and the Phoenix Force, or it would be alone again, destroying everything in its wake. I had to protect Scott, or I would fall into my darkness the moment he was gone and then the universe would be in peril once more. 

_ ‘Scott _ !’ I followed the golden thread through the vast universe, trying to find my world, my planet again, following the bond, reaching to him. 

_ ‘What are you doing slumped in my side of the bed, baby? Don’t you have a class to teach?’  _ I created illusions as I linked with Scott in my desperation for the thread not to fade away every time Scott reached the point of collapsing. I sustained him through my lifeforce while he attempted to wither away, his human perception of life and death made him believe I was dead and he wanted to die and find me, while I wished for him to live longer until I could rejoin him. I had to find my way back to him before it was too late. I had to minimize the paradox. The illusion was only that but our kiss, through the bond was real. I loved him beyond measure, and he loved me the same. 

_ She was right there, a magnificent bird-shaped aura of purple and white fire engulfed her. She opened her arms and he moved closer, the universe stood silent around them as their lips met. _

_ ‘Scott…’ _

_ ‘I am coming back to you, I’ll always come back to you.’  _

_ ‘I love you so much,’  _

_ ‘You’ll never hurt me,’  _

_ ‘I don’t need telepathy to know you’re flapping to the top, you do it every time…’  _

_ ‘Scott!’  _

Our very essence.  _ Us  _ was the path I followed back to earth. Scott was moving, his need for me radiating like the sun. I followed his light, his need, his mind pulling at our bond as if it were a string, a chord stretched and pulsing, vibrating through me, like a candle in the darkness, I was drawn to it. 

I created matter, matter familiar to me, my body, my form, at first I had needed the White Room, now it was a matter of will. I descended, setting fire behind me. I tasted the earth’s atmosphere, oxygen burned my lungs, fresh blood pulsed through my veins. My eyes still closed as I focused on Scott, Canada, a lake, the perfect spot to land without creating casualties. Scott was so close I could feel our bond set alight. He would pull through the pain, like I did. We would soon be together. 

I expanded myself, engulfing him as I felt it, across the planet, Charles was changing everything. I had reached Scott just on time. I became what I wanted. No one would be changing my life again, my destiny was mine. 

_ We were safe only in the haven.  _

_ White light.  _

_ Static Noise. _

He was right there, alive, although physically he had just crushed on the trees with his motorbike, his heart was beating its last moments as she extended her hand for him, saving him. 

_ ‘I came back to you... ‘ _ her voice was happy, calm, satisfied, she had been searching for him, he had been in their bedroom for so long yet when she was to reach him, he had moved. 

_ ‘Jean…’  _ he wanted to ask if they were dead only to realize he didn’t care. He took her hand and gasped at the feel of her skin against his. She was there, with him, or he was with her. She smiled, they were together.

He cupped her cheeks as her skin cracked with fiery lines, this was the perfect place for him to understand how they were to be from now on. Everything was changing, layers upon layers of existence, yet the two of them remained. 

_‘Scott Summers,’_ his name was tried by the force, they needed proper introductions, she allowed the force to reach him under her control. _‘I occupy her mind, I am her and she is me. But you occupy her heart, wholly. She drove herself here,’_ the Phoenix spoke, blending into mortal existence, touching truly what it had only glimpsed of what Jean felt for Scott all this time. _‘I was to be one with her since she was a child, since Cairo, but she had needed time, during that time, she became one with you.’_ Jean was there while the Phoenix spoke, they were one, but Jean needed to find a way for both to be satisfied within one mind. ‘Now we must be protected, the two of us and the Force that is me.’ Jean’s voice was unchanged, so were her eyes. Scott seemed to understand, to accept her no matter the conditions, no matter the world they’d enter the moment they’d be out of the White Room. 

‘I love you, no matter what, Jean. I love you.’ 

They finally embraced and kissed, their lips hungry against each other. Their moment in time stretched as the static became louder, piercing their ears, they kept their lips locked, eyes shut in pleasure and pain. Behind them, Charles Xavier’s glimpse was shown, focusing his mind on a man in his late twenties, his hands around his head, guiding him into the right moment in time and changing it, along with everything that followed. 

White blinding light. 

Static noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted a chapter from the Force's pov, kinda I guess, I wanted to start with it being more distant as the chapter unfolds it starts feelings things and then indentifies with Jean herself and recognizes Scott until it is Jean indeed. I hope I showed the merge properly as this was the first time I wrote from an amoral, inhuman cosmic force that awakes and waits for Jean to be ready. thank you very much for reading, yes the white hot room was david and charles and hope and franklin from equilibrium, for me the white hot room is an ageless, spaceless place, another dimension that make time and place meet, that's why the glimpses of different people from different places in time and space.  
> again thank you!comments are <3


	5. Altered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my new chapter, took a while to write as it turned out massive but didn't want to cut it somewhere. Basically what happened in DP from the moment David changed reality on...  
> huge thanks to Adriana for her constant help <3

Chapter 5 - Altered

_The past: a new and uncertain world. A world of endless possibilities and infinite outcomes. Countless choices define our fate: each choice, each moment, a moment a ripple in the river of time. Enough ripples, and you change the tide... for the future is never truly set._

‘You told me my father was dead and you used me for my powers!’ she bit back angrily, she was seething.

‘No that’s just not true, that’s not what happened.’ Charles softened his voice, glancing at Raven the moment she looked at him in disbelief. ‘Jean we can help you, I can help you but you have to listen to me -’

‘No, no I don’t!’ she countered stubbornly. 

‘Scott…’ Charles tried, glancing at the only person Jean would listen. The younger man approached before everyone, causing Jean to walk towards him, wanting him by her side instead of the team’s, instead of Charles’. 

‘He lied to me, Scott, about everything!’ Jean was angry, knowing he would listen to her, he always did. 

‘We’ll figure everything out together,’ Scott started confidently as the couple approached each other. ‘Just come back to me, remember you said you’ll always come back to me….’ Scott was honest, pushing away the anger at her taking him out in their bedroom, pushing aside the betrayal she felt towards their mentor. ‘Come back to me…’ he urged, begged her and for a moment Scott could see she was about to. Put an end in all this and follow him, only him until they could find a way. 

She was tired and in turmoil, he could feel her thoughts of returning shattering as the sirens of the police vehicles approached. Probably her father had called the police on her. The anger she emitted through their bond almost overtook him as she begged for the voices in her head to stop. ‘Jean…’ he could feel the fear she felt, the need to escape somewhere safe, even if away from him. 

‘Stay away from me,’ Jean whispered mostly to herself, the cracks on her skin appearing quickly, she was threatened, losing control. ‘STAY AWAY FROM ME!’ she screamed this time, her powers toppling the police vehicles. 

‘Stop her quickly!’ Charles’ voice initiated the chaos that followed. 

‘Charles, wait! Wait!’ Scott shouted as Jean tried to take off but Kurt teleported and dragged her back. They fell on the roof with a thud that had the team wincing and then Kurt kept teleporting her inside one of the houses. Noises of rumble falling were heard. The explosion from within had Storm attacking Jean who flew out of it, Scott rushed against Ororo as to make her miss the target. She didn’t but Jean deflected the strike easily, getting furious, yet her face was serene as her brain raced. 

Hank pulled at the trigger of the tranquilizer. Peter tried to take her down but she pushed the rumble he had intended of stepping on, her speed matched his, her strength outpowered them all. Jean allowed him to fall, injuring himself almost severely. Storm tried again to hit Jean but she deflected the lightning once more, smashing another house and pushing Scott and Ororo away from her. Raven tried to speak to her before they could level the neighborhood in their attempt to stop her. 

‘Jean…Stop!’ Raven begged her friend, drawing her attention, so far she had been the only one who didn’t try to attack or speak to her. 

‘I’ve got the shot, I’m taking it,’ Hank declared as he was ready to take the shot once more. 

‘No you’re not,’ Charles stated calmly. ‘I’m sorry, Hank. I want Raven to have a chance,’ Charles added as he touched his temple, freezing the policemen and Hank who were ready to shoot along the rest of the X-Men, Jean would be calmer without their thoughts.. 

‘I told you to stay away…’ Jean warned. 

‘That’s never gonna happen…’ Raven replied in an obvious manner, Jean was guarded but at least she lowered herself on the ground. 

‘Please…’ Jean begged, feeling her body burning from within as Raven approached, Jean felt her stomach churning with fear and energy. ‘Stop…’ Jean added. 

‘Not until I know you’re gonna be ok,’ Raven added, still approaching cautiously. 

‘Something’s happening to me,’ Jean said, her voice lost as she looked around her, only then realising the extent of the fight against her own team. The serenity over her face was now replaced by agony. 

‘So, come home, let me take care of you,’ Raven tried to reason with her, asking for permission to aid one of her closest friends. 

‘No, you can’t… you can’t… you…’ Jean was trying to keep talking, looking at the cracking of her skin, her hands and torso. Every fiber of her being burnt, ached for her to release the power coiling inside her, her head throbbed, the voices within it rising. 

**_‘Let me in,’_ ** one of the many voices screamed, Charles watched in fear as he heard the voice too. 

‘You don’t know what it’s like…’ Jean added but she wasn’t talking so much to Raven as much as she did to the voices. 

‘Then tell me,’ Raven offered, for a moment only, she was afraid of what was over Jean. The telepath’s eyes turned amber, her skin cracking, yet she kept approaching. 

‘When it comes...people get hurt.’ Jean added finally, her greatest fear, she always feared she would hurt someone and now her family was at stake. 

‘I’m not afraid of you, Jean’ Raven lied bravely as she approached even closer. Jean fought to keep the pain and voices down, they only raised, her eyes closed, her breathing rapid. ‘Look at me,’ Raven tried to make her focus. ‘Focus on my voice,’ she instructed steadily. Jean was clutching at her head, the pain becoming unbearable, the power making her heart beat fast. However Jean tried and looked at her friend. ‘We’re going to get through this together. ‘We’re not giving up on you, Jean.’ Raven promised honestly. ‘This is what family does, we take care of each other.’ her own voice was only adding to the onslaught of pain and voices within Jean’s brain. The light, her presence, the rest, everything was becoming too much. Raven was too close and the pain was too strong. Jean struggled with all her might to keep herself in check. ‘You are my family, Jean…’ Raven promised and did the mistake of touching the telepath. The physical touch was too much, scorging Jean as much as the force within her ‘No matter what,’ Raven’s words were overshadowed by Jean’s howl. 

‘STOP!’ she screamed and lashed out, hurling Raven against the rumble behind her. The spikes bathed in blood as Raven gasped for breath against them. Her stomach was stabbed as Jean reached her, shock written all over her face. 

‘No,’ Jean whispered as she approached her friend, her mind clearing. ‘No, no, no…’ she could only utter again and again as she used her powers to dissolve the spikes and keep the bleeding at bay. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, she only knew she needed to save her friend, her family, she switched off Raven’s mental perception of pain and as she touched her wound, by sheer will, she somehow made the wound smaller and unable to bleed. Somehow, she was keeping Raven alive, even if her mutation was entirely different. All that before Hank could shove her away from his beloved. 

‘Stay away from her!’ Hank roared and snapped Jean out of her effort as he rushed close to Raven to examine her, she was alive but barely. Jean gasped and looked around her at the terrified faces of the rest. Of Scott who tried to approach her, Jean backed further away, glancing at Raven, she wouldn’t let Scott have the same fate, or anyone who would try to touch her. She had to stay away. 

‘Jean!No!’ Scott shouted from the distance, agony written all over his face.

She flew away, ustopped, even if Scott mentally cried out for her not to go.

  
  


The team returned, numb and silent as Scott helped Kurt with Peter while Hank carried Raven. Peter would get better, he’d be ok, however Hank was afraid of Raven and some new internal bleeding. He operated on her, finding Jean had stopped the bleeding but left him the stitching of the organs, her spleen and stomach were fractured, her liver badly cut, but she had her chances. 

‘She will recover,’ Charles tried to soothe his oldest friend, both of them away from the operated woman. 

‘And the moment she does, in hours or days or weeks, I’m taking her out of here.’ Hank announced and Charles shook his head. 

‘Hank…’ he tried but Hank spun around and looked down at his best friend. 

‘It’s what she wanted, and I held her back, but she is right. This is your life, your dream and it’s turning into a nightmare. We’re out of here the moment she’s able.’ Hank added and Charles tried again. 

‘We’ll contain Jean and-’ Charles tried but Hank threw his hands in the air in exasperation, he was still dressed in the operating robes, stained with Raven's blood.. 

‘You really understand nothing, do you?’ Hank shouted this time. ‘You played with the mind of a powerful telepath, what did you expect would happen? You’d keep her “contained” forever? You tried to contain Raven, Erik tried to push here and there and she chose me. You did the same with Jean, Charles, even if Logan warned us and now we’re heading towards the same catastrophe.’ Hank was shouting, hoping to kick some sense into the head of the strongest telepath. ‘If Jean becomes too much of a threat, I’ll defend the school and the students, until then, she’s your creation and your problem. Try lecture Scott on better days, I paid my price by going fist first in Raven’s gut to patch her up. I almost lost her and I’m done losing her to other people’s actions and choices. ’ Hank added as he moved away from his friend, leaving him to ponder on his failures as he looked at Raven’s pale face.

  
  


‘Is it true? Jean almost killed Raven?’ A student asked as Scott, Kurt and Storm moved to the corridors of the school after changing from the mission. Kurt and Storm looked at Scott who remained to defend his girlfriend. 

‘It was an accident, and Jean tried to heal her afterwards.’ Scott finally answered. ‘Raven will recover, and Jean… Jean lost control, but she’s.. she’s still Jean, she’s still our friend. We can still find her and help her, we’re gonna bring her home… That’s what we’re gonna do, ok?’ Scott tried to reassure the students. His mind and heart in turmoil, in doubt of his words and actions, or therefore lack of. He chose to return to the bedroom he shared with Jean, followed by Storm as Kurt excused himself to go and pray for them all. 

‘It wasn’t an accident, Scott,’ Storm whispered at her best friend. Jean was slipping away from them and Storm needed Scott to do the right thing if the time came to choose between Jean or the lives of hundreds of students or civilians. ‘She tried to kill Raven, she attacked Kurt, she fought us back, she injured Peter and these cops… you can’t admit it to yourself but it’s the truth.’ Storm added as Scott turned around and looked at his best friend, anger flaring up inside him. 

‘That was not Jean… not the Jean I know…’ Scott tried to remain calm, he wanted to make everyone understand, even the people closest to Jean supposedly wouldn’t need persuasion. ‘Attacking her was not the right approach, not while she’s so unstable,’ Scott criticized the tactics they followed.

‘Maybe, but she harmed half of us,’ Storm pointed out, she had grown in the streets, she needed to be adaptable even if friends become foes. 

‘It won’t happen again,’ Scott promised for Jean’s behalf. ‘We won’t come to that,’

‘We’re already at that, Scott! She had her chance to stop… she refused us, she refused you…’ Storm shouted, her own frustration coming to the surface, her closest friend was slipping through her fingers, injuring her other friends almost severely, she wouldn’t attend anyone’s funeral. ‘Look…’ she tried calmly again. ‘Sometimes, you want to believe people are something that they are not and then by the time you realize who they are, it’s too late.’ Storm tried, her own despair and agony coming out in the form of doubt but this time Scott couldn’t hold back. 

‘Then Jean should have never made you her _best_ friend, Storm,’ Scott snapped back, Ororo’s eyes clouded with pain. ‘After Cairo, after you tried to kill us. I should have never believed you’re my own best friend even if we were foes once. I should have kept believing you were just a thief, a horseman of Apocalypse, an enemy.’ Scott bit back and Ororo sighed and looked down. ‘Your loyalties should have been stronger, Storm. Jean is fighting for her life, like Raven, like all of us. But there’s still hope, there must be. I could have left the team, I could have followed Jean, fuck, maybe I should have already. But I’m here, trying to keep us united and find a way to bring her home.’ Scott was shouting his frustration, his fears and doubts. ‘Just leave,’ he added before he could accuse her for attacking Jean twice, before he could make things worse, they were all more divided than ever, he couldn’t fuel the fire now.

  
  


It was pouring rain around her, she was alone, cold, shaking, her hands in vain tried to clean her blooded blouse. The tears down her face mingled with teardrops.

‘Why did I do that?’ Jean was whimpering to herself, sobbing her terror and guilt. 

**_‘We’re together now, you’re not alone, let me in,’_ **the voice was whispering to her as Jean gasped and whined, her skin was breaking, frozen from outside, scalding from the inside. She was delirious. 

‘Why did you make me do that?’ she dared ask the Being within her, trying to make contact for the first time, knowing it wasn’t her doing entirely. She was going mad. ‘She was my friend,’ Jean whispered desperately. 

**_‘And she’s alive….’_ ** the voice promised. **_‘She’s out of danger, unlike us. They are coming, let me in, Jean.’_ ** the voice whispered in her head, expanding Jean’s mind without her will to make her see. 

_The creatures were approaching, alien beings, shape-shifters, they were infiltrating the CIA quarters. Moira McTarget’s files. She was being injured, the classified information was accessed by they beings. They were searching for Jean after failing to find information from her own father._

_Security got to them, the aliens were still unfamiliar with how the human world worked. The fight left dead, alien and human alike, the true forms shook the humans, sending everyone on red alert. The president was informed and he gave the command for Jean to be found before the aliens could reach and use her._

The images stopped as long as they started and Jean struggled to stand on her own two feet, her head felt like splitting in two. She gave in just a little, knowing she had to do so much and she’s in no shape. The Force took control immediately, flying them to the place Jean wished to go. For the first time, one used the power and the other the intention. It worked as Jean found her way to Genosha, the only place she hoped to be safe. 

‘Leave her,’ Erik commanded his fellow mutants as they circled her, knowing well who she was and what had happened at Redhook. ‘What are you doing here?’ he asked as he approached her. She had hoped to ask him on how to stop the urge, the satisfaction of lashing out, of hurting others. But greater things were at stake now, she needed a different kind of help, and she needed shelter. 

‘I came here looking for answers and bearing information…’ Jean explained and Erik gestured for her to go inside his house. 

‘Whose blood is that?’ he asked calmly as he offered her tea. Jean hesitated for a moment. ‘Jean?’ he urged. ‘Whose blood is that?’ he asked once again and Jean rubbed her forehead before she could start explaining. 

‘I...I absorbed an energy during a mission, something’s happening to me. I hurt the people I love. I… I fought with the X-Men. I injured Raven, but I healed her too, she’s alive. I… my powers are stronger now.’ Jean was trying to explain, the memories felt so distant yet so fresh, she could still feel the pained thoughts of shock and fear as she dissolved the spikes from Raven’s abdomen, her blood warm against her own body. ‘We’ve been invaded by something alien, some race of shape-shifters, searching for the energy I absorbed, searching for me. I think. They attacked the CIA for information on me. The government knows and they want to capture me first…’ she kept talking, it was the only way to keep herself in check, she didn’t care if she sounded crazy. Erik would believe her, he was a simpler mind than Charles. He knew when a threat was real. ‘I couldn’t go to Charles… I’m afraid. I’m afraid he’d give me to them to establish peace but you were right, you were always right, we’re at war and-’ Jean was crying freely by then, broken at the lack of trust in her mentor, her home. She wished Scott could be there, but he had remained with the X-Men, to maintain the balance of their family while she had ran to Erik to somehow find manpower to save the world. She was turning desperate as Erik approached her but didn’t touch her as she descended into another mental episode, he knew better than that after so many years around Charles. 

‘Jean, focus on me,’ he tried, his voice loud. He had so many questions and it was evident she had no answers but he could see the truth in her words. She fought to focus on him. ‘I’m not building an army here, I’ve stopped doing that a long time ago. Genosha is a haven for all mutants and you’re safe here. If we’re in danger from aliens, it’s a threat to us all.’ Erik was saying calmly, struggling to make sure she understood him. 

‘They want me as a weapon I think, I- I’m not sure,’ Jean was struggling to form the words, she felt sick as the voices were rising again. Erik wasn’t listening anymore as Selene, the closest friend he had in Genosha entered his house and spoke the words that sent them on alert. 

‘Choppers are approaching, military, armed to the teeth.’ she told Erik and he nodded as Jean stood up, her mind clearing at the announcement of danger. 

‘Stay here, that’s a command,’ Erik’s words made her angry, she was done taking orders. She was done following men’s orders while her life was in danger. Her skin cracked in amber as he exited the place and she was left behind, expanding her mind to see what was happening. ‘I want everyone to stay calm but ready,’ he told the telepath, Selene sent the message throughout the camp. 

‘We have a legal right to be here, this land was given to us by the US government,’ Erik spoke the first words to the captain who approached him. 

‘And we have no intention of taking it back.’ the man spoke honestly enough. I’m not here for you, I’m here for one of the X-Men… Jean Grey. You don’t mind if I get to look around?’ 

‘You come to my home during a manhunt, unannounced and uninvited?’ Erik wondered. 

‘Look, I know who you are… I don’t wanna fight.’ the man reassured Erik. 

‘No you don’t…’ Erik reassured him back. 

‘Then step aside or bring her to us.’ the soldier commanded. 

‘We have the same rights as your family.’

‘I told you, we’re not here for you. We’re here for a girl who gave up those rights when she attacked the police officers. They have families too…’ he added and Erik gave a low chuckle, he had learnt of the incident in the news, only they had kept the beat of the X-Men fighting with one of their own, the government wasn't sure how to treat a civil war among national heroes, especially while aliens infiltrated the system on said national heroes. Charles idiotic truce with the humans was crumbling.

‘And all this invasion is happening because she did what? Toppled a couple of cars? Grey would never kill…. Unless you want her for something else… before others can get to her.’ Erik tried the words, she hadn’t told him of attacking the police but it mattered little before the truth that etched over the captain’s face. Jean was right about the government being after her. ‘Maybe you want her contained for other reasons, to experiment on her for example, this wouldn’t be the first time happening with mutants…’ he added and the captain was ready to speak again but one of the helicopters was set in motion. 

Jean appeared from behind him, her skin cracking all over, his words, the truth had set her off. She wasn’t listening at Erik’s shouts of her name and didn’t care at the guns pointed at her as she levitated herself closer. Her hand was already outstretched, the helicopter was dangerously losing balance as she lost control. She made it spin, working like a ripping machine as mutants and soldiers alike rushed to save their lives from the spiraling vehicle. When she was done, she tried for the second one, only Erik interfered, trying to save the bloody thing until the soldiers could climb on it on time.

It was a fight of wills and powers. The soldiers had the time to leave on time as Erik saved the helicopter. Jean lashed out her anger and shoved him against some bikes, only that time it wasn’t Jean at all. As she looked around her, she saw the remains of the helicopter and the terror in people’s faces, slowly coming back to her senses. 

‘I told you to stay inside,’ Erik barked at her. ‘You jeopardised us all. They will come back and this time Genosha won’t matter to them,’ Erik was screaming openly. ‘You need to leave, go! Before you cause more destruction!’ Erik’s words were countered by Jean’s.

‘I need help, you made this place to protect mutants. I can’t control it and-’

‘I made this place for mutants and I protect them… from you… if you’re out of control, go back to Charles. If I must choose between you and hundreds, I must choose the hundreds.’ Erik countered back at Jean’s furious, tearful face. 

‘If they get me, billions will die, but choose your precious few… you’re more like Charles than you care to admit...’ Jean only countered, knowing both men’s minds, choosing their kind until it suits them otherwise. Making teams and packs only to lay waste in them, like the First Class, like the Brotherhood, and like now, the X-Men…

‘I’ll find my way,’ she declared as she left Genosha. 

  
  


Charles was watching the news, Jean had tried to find refuge in Genosha, she had attacked the military, before that the police and Raven. Everything was crumbling down, her worst fear of hurting someone was a reality, his own worst fear of Jean finding out of his betrayal was upon him too. He had failed Logan when he promised he’d tried to do his best, he had thought he had done the right thing but obviously the result was showing otherwise. Jean was out there, unprotected, alone, hunted down and he was in his dark office, trying to find a way to keep his own promise to her. 

_‘If you break something… anything, I can fix it,’_

Everything was broken, Raven and Peter were still down, Hank avoided them all, already out of the team. Kurt was drowning in guilt over not saving Jean in the shuttle, over going against her at Redhook. Storm and Scott had a major fight, both in pain over Jean. Scott’s mind was buzzing with anger. He felt the man closest to son approaching, the doors of his study opened. The two looked at each other. It was like yesterday when Scott destroyed Charles’ favorite tree, Jean had watched from the distance, intrigued by the young insufferable teenager, professor and student had turned to father and son but the schism between them bled with betrayal. 

‘Everyone is against her,’ Scott was desperate, unable to scream over the mind manipulation, over never telling her, over manipulating her life. He was unable to scream over the broken trust, the doubt of what else Charles could have done not only to Jean but each and every one of them. Charles’ vision had a price and all of them only then realized how high that price was. 

‘Not everyone,’ Charles promised. He was unable to track her down, her mind felt like the sun, solid and scorging, powerful, unyielding, burning anything close to it. But he would find a way to approach her.

‘Use me, the bond I have with her could be enough,’ Scott offered, he would open his mind to a mind manipulator. Jean didn’t want him inside her head but he would open up his for him to mend his mistakes. Charles shook his head in fear. 

‘If she sensed me, she could lose control again, she could severe the link, and I don’t know what that would do to you, Scott, you’re not a telepath and this link between you two… It’s one of its kind, she could kill you by accident through it.’ Charles tried to explain but Scott shook his head. 

‘I don’t care, I-’ Scott tried, desperate to find a way. 

‘She does, Scott.’ Charles interrupted before he could go further. ‘When she was younger, her worst fear was to hurt someone… But ever since you two got together, her worst fear turned into the possibility of her hurting you…’ Charles added and Scott sighed, his eyes filling with tears. He knew Charles spoke the truth. ‘She’s all rage and pain, it’s coming out at once, imagine how she would be if you were added to that… You must be protected if we want to even hope of getting her back.’ Charles concluded, tears had gathered in his eyes as well. 

The special line rung, snapping both out of the heavy atmosphere. He had tried to contact the President right after Redhook but he had been refused, now it was ringing. He picked up the phone quickly and answered the call. 

_‘Charles? We have a problem far greater than your student but I think she’s part of the equation.’_ The President’s voice was gravely serious as he proceeded on explaining what was going on with the shape shifters against Jean, ironically refuting his words to Scott, everyone was against her. 

  
  


Through the bond, she could feel Scott’s agony, his fear and worry. Had Charles known by then? Had he told him? She could feel his desperation, drank in it as she kept emptying glass after glass of whiskey. She preferred he was away, he was safe away from her.

‘Hello, Jean,’ the alien spoke to the young mutant inside the bar. Jean froze as her disguise didn’t affect the being next to her. ‘You can’t control my mind like theirs…’ the woman spoke and Jean could feel something was odd. ‘I’m not like them,...’ she added, reassuring Jean of her suspicions. She had been found. ‘Same please…’ she added casually at the bartender for a drink. 

‘How did you find me?’ Jean asked slowly, maybe as long as they were among other people she was safe. 

‘Lets just say I have friends in high places.’ the woman spoke in riddles but Jean verified the things the Force within her had shown her, protecting her by showing her the truth while everyone else lied to her. 

‘Who are you?’ Jean finally asked, slowly realizing the extra terrestrial life form by her side and the cosmic force within her. 

‘The better question is, who are you?’ the creature spoke, Jean tried to get a name from her, Vuk, a whisper given not by her telepathy but by the force’s searching for it. ‘Are you a scared little girl who answers to a man on a chair or are you the most powerful creature on the planet?’ the alien asked and Jean sighed and looked down at her glass, for the first time honest with herself.

‘I don’t know who I am.’ she replied and the alien smirked. 

‘Yes you do, you’re the girl who everyone abandons.’ the creature replied coldly, playing with her weakness. 

‘Maybe they had good reason,’ Jean tried to defend her betrayals, she had turned against them after all, refused and attacked them. 

‘Because what’s inside you, you’re afraid of it... you think it makes you bad...evil… all the words you’ve been taught to keep you in line. Words created a very long time ago by men with very little minds. They can’t begin to comprehend what you are...Even your X-Men… even your love…’ Vuk spoke the words that struck so close home Jean was left speechless to look at the creature. She was different from the others, just like the alien herself. Whatever was inside of her felt, she was afraid of it, she couldn’t control it. Someone had to help her, someone who knew, the alien seemed to know. Maybe the aliens were searching for her to take it from her, to control it instead of weaponize her, she was so tired, so confused. Maybe, just maybe, if she played along, she could find a way to control her destiny, maybe the aliens could, it was obvious Vuk knew of the Force that resided within Jean. Maybe if she played with fire, and didn’t get burnt, she was able to master it. 

‘And you can?...’ Jean asked, uncertainty eating her up, the Force within her screamed for her not to go willingly into the enemies’ teeth. But said enemy seemed much more welcoming and understanding than all her friends, family and the Force combined… Vuk smiled at her, offering her hand in a gesture she had recently discovered mattered to humans. 

‘I understand the Force might be showing you that I’m a danger to you…. But you’re a greater danger to yourself…. The Force wishes to control you, take over and consume you. If you allow me to help, if you give me a chance, you’ll see that I’m the only one able to make you control it, and it’s something the Force doesn’t want, that’s why it demonizes me in your eyes. Let me show you how.’ Vuk spoke softly, Jean fought so hard to detect the lie in her words. 

She fought so hard to believe in good intentions. Maybe Vuk could help her, where everyone else failed.   
  


‘Charles…’ Scott spoke the name as he, Storm and Kurt stood before him. Charles seemed as broken as the rest. ‘Hank’s refused to come at the meeting. He refused even to learn about what is going on… Raven is with an infection, he’s not leaving her side.’ Scott added as he looked at Charles with calculating eyes behind his visor. ‘Explain to them’ he asked. Everyone had kept him with effort from going and searching, they needed a plan. It wasn’t just him and Jean anymore, there was this Force between them, separating them. 

‘I…I spoke with the President….’ Charles said, his voice broken as he had to explain. ‘There has been an invasion by aliens who followed the Force that took over Jean, most likely. They want the Force for themselves. They are after Jean,’ Charles explained and Scott was shaking his head. Things were only getting worse, more complicated, she was in grave danger. ‘The CIA is also trying to get to her. We need to save her before it’s too late.’ Charles added and before anyone could speak, he looked at Scott. ‘You will lead of the team from now on, I’ll try to find her. I will do my best with Cerebro, I swear.’ Charles offered but Scott was already out of the study of his mentor, he had offered a way, through the bond, Charles insisted on not taking the needed risks, even if it would be for Scott to pay for it if something went wrong. Furious at himself and everyone for sitting around while Jean remained alone out there, hunted down by everyone. 

‘Scott, wait! You can’t just go like that, she might kill you by accident and-’ Charles was calling out for the man who grew closer to a son for him. Scott spun around, his temper not in check anymore. 

‘Then tell me how we fix this, Charles! Tell me what to do!’ Scott screamed. 

‘I don’t know what to do!’ Charles screamed back, he had lost control over everything, everyone and he was about to lose even more. ‘But I’ll find a way.’ his voice was cracking, glancing at Kurt and Ororo who only looked away as Scott panted before them all in frustration. 

‘Then stop talking and start doing something, use me, through Cerebro, she’s not letting you but I feel the bond between us, use me as your guide to her.’ Scott begged this time. He was done sulking in his pain, in his loss, in his regret and betrayal. He had to act, Jean would want him to act, every moment that passed away from her was a moment she was in danger. 

  
  


The fifth avenue was busy as Jean followed Vuk into the old mansion. When she entered the place she saw more shape-shifters in there. 

‘They know who I am?’ Jean asked, Vuk smiled and nodded at her. ‘And they’re not afraid of me…’ Jean concluded, sensing what they projected. She felt oddly welcome, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She was always the freak, the weird girl, the strange one. 

‘The only person here afraid of your power… is you.’ Vuk spoke as she moved upstairs, Jean followed. One of the men said something in their own language but Jean chose to ignore the fear that creeped up in her, mostly coming from the Force within her who screamed for her to run. Every time more and more familiar to her as it nestled in her head. She tried to hold it back, mold it into a firebird as her brain recognized it as such, like she unconsciously had done in Cairo, against Apocalypse. It took form and screeched within her head. They entered a spacious bedroom, nothing out of the ordinary as Jean looked around and faced Vuk who closed the door behind them. 

‘This is what you wanted to show me?...’ Jean asked impatiently. 

‘No…’ Vuk replied as she raised her hand, the room dissolved around them, turning into the universe itself. _‘This…_ is what I wanted to show you…’ she added as Jean looked around her mesmerized. ‘What entered you in space was not solar flare…’ Vuk explained as Jean looked at the galaxies and trillions of stars around her. ‘And it was not an accident, it was drawn to you.’ Vuk spoke as Jean saw through the flare getting inside her within the shuttle. 

‘What was it?’ Jean asked as she followed the fiery being with her eyes. 

‘A pure and unimaginably powerful cosmic force. We saw it enter you in space, we were there, Jean. Following that force.’ Vuk explained and Jean drank in the answers as she watched the moment from afar. 

‘Why?’ she breathed. 

‘Because it’s the spark that gave life to the universe and the flame that consumed my world…’ Vuk replied as Jean watched the flames destroying a planet, she could detect Vuk’s grave tone. ‘What remains of my people search the stars for that power, to control it, but it destroyed everything it ever came in contact with…’ Vuk’s words were met by images of destruction and agony throughout planets. Cults worshipped the Force in temples, advanced civilizations beyond faith tried to catch it with their technologies, High Priests and Scientists met the same fate as they perished. ‘Until you…’ Vuk added and glanced at Jean as she looked back at the alien. 

‘Why me?’ Jean asked, her complaint and sadness were evident. She never asked for it, she never had a chance. 

‘Because you’re stronger than you know. Because you’re special, Jean.’ Vuk seemed honest as Jean watched the Force through the universe. ‘With my help, you can control what’s inside you, harness that power to create whole new worlds. Turn dust into water, water into life.’ Vuk’s words visualized before them with pictures of creation, life and balance, in total contrast with the images before. ‘It’s your destiny, Jean… to become something greater, to evolve into the greatest force in the galaxy.’ Vuk explained as the image of a massive firebird erupted before them. 

The visualisation was over and Jean found herself before Vuk, on her knees. The shape shifters were holding her down. Jean struggled, trying to tap at the Force within for the first time, she didn’t know how and soon she was forced into a strange collar, holding her mutant powers at bay. She felt crippled without them, afraid of them for so long, wishing she never had them, she suddenly was realizing how much she should have cherished them, they were part of her. 

‘What’s that?’ Jean chocked the words as the collar was causing her pain every time she tried to tap into her powers, the Force remained silent, stunned at the abuse of its hostess. 

‘That was found among the CIA facilities we infiltrated. Strange ways the humans trust the X-Men, waiting in the corner to tame you all like you tame other creatures of this planet.’ Vuk explained to Jean’s furious eyes. ‘But please, Jean, my method might seem cruel but it’s the only way for me to help you. Control the Force within you until you can do it yourself. But I can’t help if you keep losing control and lashing out.’ Vuk explained coldly, nodding at the men to help her stand. Jean’s arms were strapped behind her back, she knew physically, she was unable to take down her enemies and her powers were locked, the Force tingled within her, tasting the luck of power in her, she was scared as she realized the bond with Scott had been severed

‘I told you they could never understand you, and what they don’t understand they fear...and what they fear…’ 

‘They seek to destroy…’ Jean’s voice was broken as she spoke the conclusion of the words. Vuk had shown her what the Force within her was but the Force itself had been right about Vuk, they feared it, they would either control or destroy it and Jean would follow along as the hostess of the Force. The bitterest part was that Vuk was already true to her words, the X-Men didn’t understand her, they feared her and the government was after her, the aliens only put a target on Jean’s forehead. 

‘I will try to extract it, if I fail, we’ll put an end to it all.’ Vuk spoke to her people, Jean struggled to free herself only to be taken down by one of Vuk’s touches, falling into oblivion. 

  
  


Scott and Charles moved out of the chamber of Cerebro. Charles had achieved to reach Jean through Scott’s bond right before even that connection had been severed, sending Scott into a head splitting migraine that had brought him to his knees. 

‘It’s time,’ Charles spoke as they moved towards the X-Jet, Scott was on overdrive, his pain made his vision blurry but he pushed on, he had to find Jean. Ororo and Kurt approached them. 

‘We know where Jean is.’ Scott announced and the other two nodded. ‘Through me, we found her, she’s already with these shape shifters, if the President is correct, they want to kill her and take the thing that is inside her…’ 

‘And they will kill anyone who stands in their way to her.’ Charles added and looked at his two remaining X-Men. ‘Hank’s not coming,I understand him, Raven’s still in critical condition and she’s all that matters to him. Kurt, I need you to take care of the students and-’ 

‘And me?’ Ororo challenged but Charles shook his head. 

‘I’m not talking to you know as X-Men, Scott and I will go there, fight for Jean, without you. End of discussion.’ Charles rushed to add as Storm was ready to object. ‘Storm, I have lost so many of the people I love. I’m not going to ask you to go.’ Charles added finally, the storm in her eyes turning into despair at being left behind. 

‘I am,’ Scott interejected and Ororo looked at her best friend. ‘We need you, I need you, Jean needs you,’ Scott spoke, his words solemn, making an opening for Storm to make up to her best friends for her own words and actions. 

‘I’ve got your back,’ Storm reassured Scott. Charles tried to speak but she turned towards him. 

‘We all failed our family, one way or the other, so lets try to save what is left of it,’ Ororo spoke everyone’s sins out. ‘So… end of discussion.’ she added and Charles sighed but nodded. 

‘I owe it to Jean too, she’s my fviend,’ Kurt added innocently. Charles could feel the teleporter’s guilt for not having the time to save her in the shuttle. 

They reached the mansion at fifth avenue. The shape shifters could be anyone. They reached the place cautiously until they heard Jean’s strangled scream from within. Scott was ready to rush inside but a man attacked him, initiating the fight. Soon the army would be notified, it was a battle of force and time. 

‘If you touch her I will fucking kill you,’ Scott shouted at the man before he could blast him away. More and more enemies rushed towards them from within the crowd. Charles used his mind, trying to keep them at bay as Storm created strong winds for the simple civilians to run before she could throw the first lightning. Kurt tried to apparate his way to Scott and from there to the mansion but was cut off by one of the enemies. Metal shards started hitting the shape shifters and Charles looked at his right as Erik reached the place with Selene, and a few more mutants at his wake. The two old friends looked at each other.

‘You betrayed her, I cast her out when she needed someone. Raven would be ashamed of us both if she could see us. Logan would simply kill us.’ Erik only said and Charles nodded as mutants started fighting with aliens in the middle of the street. Jean’s screaming was heard again and Scott made a beeline through the chaos to reach the gates, aided by Erik who cleared the path to him by smashing, beheading and striking down the aliens who seemed unharmed if not cut down. Erik had no problem cutting them all to pieces. 

‘Jean!’ Scott called out as he took in the scene before him. 

Scott was on the front as he entered the mansion and saw a female alien holding Jean by the head who was on her knees, a purple aura had engulfed both. Jean was delirious as the alien seemed to be absorbing the energy from Jean, and her life force with it. Scott didn’t wait a second as he blasted the alien away. The creature broke the connection, letting Jean fall on the ground as she escaped capture. 

Scott rushed up the stairs, turned the visor’s beam into the thinnest of lines and broke the collar around Jean’s neck, freeing her from it, he released her hands next, the fell with small thuds on the cartpetened floor. She was unconscious, barely breathing as Scott cradled her in his arms. He could feel the slightest of whispers of their bond reactivating, burning with Jean’s emotions and the Force. It caused him to shut his eyes at the immense power that it emitted. 

‘Please, wake up, Jean, wake up, baby,’ Scott begged as the rest of the X-Men approached cautiously. 

While without her powers, Jean had focused within her mind through the oblivion she had been drawn to. Trying to reach the Force that had been oddly silent around the aliens. Jean was trying to find a way to escape without her powers, maybe through it. It had begged to be let in and Jean -in her desperation- had allowed it. Empty of her mutation, she was the perfect vessel. Settling within her mind, finding its spot where her powers stemmed from, her feelings, the deepest part of her brain, where the bond with Scott started and her betrayals ended, the Force settled. It had been pushed forward by Jean herself, embracing it as the Force of balance that it could be and not the taker of life that had been so far. 

Human and Force had merged, like they had done years back, in Cairo, there it had been for a few moments of glory and power. Now it had been hours, Jean’s powers were absent and she was left stripped bare before the Cosmic Force. The Phoenix they had called her, a firebird was familiar, residing within her head, making itself a home of her brain, gaining a name but its hostess, the Phoenix Force. The mortal had became a young god, the God had materialized into the young woman. There was no reason to struggle, maybe they could find a way. It could feed upon her love for her dear ones, for Scott, for life. They could co-exist and maybe, as one, they could escape this destiny. Jean tried to forgive everyone and herself, her friends and enemies as she saw her favorite tree in the mansion, where she had sat when Scott first approached her with his glasses on, only this tree was inside her head now and the Phoenix was among its twigs, feeding upon the love for the man Jean’s heart belonged to.

 **_‘I’ve waited for so long,’_ ** the firebird spoke without opening its beak. Jean watched it carefully as she approached it, reaching her hand for it. It’d take time for them to compromise but they would make it. 

‘I had no idea it was you back then,’ Jean spoke, realizing all those dreams of destruction were the Force. ‘Maybe if we embrace each other…’ she spoke mostly to herself, but what was her own by then? The Phoenix Force felt more familiar by the moments that passed. The firebird was ready to speak again, try once more human communication but massive pain went through both, causing them to scream as Jean fell to her knees and the bird erupted with a screech, unbearable pain was experienced by both as Jean’s brain struggled to keep the tree intact for the Phoenix not to burn it, they would burn together. Someone was trying to rip it out of her, nestled so deep within her brain, it would rip her apart as well. She screamed again, the aliens were trying to harvest it before they could be caught. She screamed in fear not only of her life, but for the Phoenix as well. 

Something severed the harvest, more pain. Her powers returned at full force, agonizing as they collided with the firebird and her conscious. Scott’s voice was heard somewhere in the distance but the firebird had been harmed, a piece of it was missing and it rushed to her agony and darkest feelings and thoughts to feed itself and recover. Destruction was more familiar to it, Jean hadn’t had the time to show it all the good in the world. Jean’s eyes opened, eyes amber and furious as she pushed Scott away, recognizing the only person she’d never harm. Her attention turned towards the rest who backed away, no aliens, just the mutants who hurt her hostess, coaxed those intoxicating feelings of darkness. She gave up to her feelings, she gave up to the bird eating at her in its desperate need to feel whole again. 

Storm and Kurt who attacked her, Charles who betrayed her, Erik who cast her out. She raised her body in the air engulfed in flames, her arm raising, ready to harm them but Scott rushed between her and the rest. Their bond was hurting him, filling him with her darkness and physical pain but he resisted, for her, shielding the rest from her. 

‘Scott,’ the name in itself halted the firebird from sinking into human darkness, although wounded, it tasted the love. 

‘No matter what you may feel right now, we’re here for you, to save you from any harm, Jean.’ His words were true, her heart beat faster for him, her brain racing. ‘I’m here for you. You promised you’d come back to me, I promised I’d take the chance. I’m keeping my word, keep yours too, baby, please. I know you’re in there. I know you can do this.’ Scott’s words made her pause. She had merged with a Cosmic Force and said Force was fractured, like her very soul, Scott was there for her, to help, not control or contain, not destroy or kill. He was her lifeline. He reached for her raised arm, unafraid she’d burn them or simply beyond the point of caring, he had to save her, taking her hand in his, she gasped at the contact, as if touching him for the very first time. ‘That’s it, come back to me,’ he added, his voice helping, she followed it until he reached closer, wrapping his arms around her. The couple was engulfed in flames and for the first time ever since the merge, Jean and the Phoenix were at full force but someone so close to them was unharmed, Scott was safe. 

‘Scott… I…’ Jean tried as the two remained in the fire that didn’t burn them only because Jean willed it. Scott smiled bravely at her, his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her. 

_‘I’m right here, I’m not leaving you, baby, I love you more than life itself.’_ He promised and Jean closed her as tears ran down her face, tasting the truth in his words was elevating after so much pain. 

_‘I love you, Scott, no matter what happens, I love you,’_ she promised, she wasn’t sure he understood her development, she didn’t understand it fully either. But she had to make sure he knew that despite it all, she adored him. 

Charles approached her next, she was ready to get on guard but Scott held her close to him, she was safe, she had to rely on her human perception or the Phoenix -wounded and incomplete- would lead her to madness. She had to feed it with faith, love and compassion instead of betrayal and pain, it was up to her and only. Charles didn’t have to say a word as he opened his mind to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she found her mind within his, the moment he was talking with her father after the accident. 

_‘Then you take her. My other daughter is normal but Jean… Jean was always a problem. I want neither of them, I just want their mother…You take Jean.’_

_‘Yes. I can help her in ways that you can’t. ’_

_‘She can’t be helped, she’s a lost cause....’_

_‘No she’s not, as long as there's someone who cares for her, who fights for her, there’s still hope.’_

‘I knew, I knew there was still hope,’ Charles whispered as Jean sobbed at the truth, withdrawing from his mind, still in Scott’s arms, her knees gave in from the extortion and Scott helped her on the ground, where Charles approached both and wrapped his arms around the people closest to children. 

‘You did it all out of love,’ Jean whispered the truth at Charles who nodded with tears in his eyes, his hand caressing her head, she wasn’t burning him either although the flames lessened as she calmed down. 

‘I’m so sorry for the pain I caused you, Jean. Ever since you were a little girl, I raised you as if you were my own, I love you very much, dear. I’m so proud of you, of all the goodness in your heart.’ Charles admitted through the tears as he looked at the bright eyes of his most beloved student. Before he trained her, before he made her a soldier and a teacher, before he manipulated her mind, he should have told her all this was done out of love. He should have spoken his feelings earlier, show his motives, but he had hoped he wouldn’t have to open up again, because every time he did, someone got hurt and he was left behind in the ashes. Maybe their fears weren’t so different after all. 

‘I love you too, Charles,’ Jean spoke the words honestly, wrapping her arms weakly around the man she always considered her father. 

The army approached, getting through the mansion, the mutants shielded Charles, Jean and Scott as the military encircled them. The captain of the team moved closer and took off his helmet. 

‘We need your help, the UN is under attack. The President is under attack.’ the man declared. The mutants braced themselves for another fight. 

‘I need to find Vuk, I need… I need the part of the Force she’s taken. I need it to be complete again.’ Jean urged her beloved and the man she considered a father. They both nodded. They were united again. 

The Blackbird landed while chaos unfolded on the ground. The military was fighting the shapeshifters, the enemies were taking over. The X-Men and the mutants from Genosha fell in the battle. Jean started annihilating enemies, one by one, the mental signature allowed her to know who was human and who was not, the Phoenix drew her to its missing part, where Vuk was. The aliens seemed to be coming at her, trying to take her down and soon humans and mutants were creating an expanded circle around her, trying to filter the thousands that attacked. Jean, from the middle of the circle tried to destroy the outer rings, in a way stopping the enemies before they could harm her shield, her mind expanding, choosing the enemies from the allies as if on a chessboard. Scott and Charles remained the closest, trying to protect the Queen piece like the King and the Bishop. 

Explosions, gunfire and screams engulfed the scene as Jean was spotted by Vuk. Jean opened the way for Vuk to approach her, knowing whoever would stood Vuk’s path would be destroyed, she pushed away even Charles and Scott in her attempt to save them. After all she was the target, the rest shouldn’t be jeopardised. Vuk grasped Jean by the throat. The Phoenix attacked, relaunching and becoming complete while among the two, settling back into Jean, emitting from her and harming Vuk. 

‘You want this power? Try and take it,’ Jean mocked as she felt the Force complete again, her own heart with it even if it barely contained the energy that sang within her blood. Her body was strained by the struggle to maintain such a Force within her. 

‘Jean…’ Scott tried to approach her, their bond wide open, it was too much for him, it was too much even for her as the Phoenix raged on. Jean turned and looked at her beloved, as he reached for her, his hand was slowly annihilated. Jean couldn’t control the fire and energy like before, the Phoenix was focused on the task at hand and Jean was too young of a god to be able to control herself while at full force. The rest of her family who fought valiantly were dangerously close at range. 

‘You can’t control it, if you kill me, more will come and you will have to kill them all. You can’t do it without killing your people too,’ Vuk rasped the words as Jean glanced at Scott once again. ‘Your emotions make you weak.’ she spat mockingly, her voice distorted as the Phoenix ate at her.

 _‘I love you more than life itself. This is the only way... I’ll come back to you.’_ Jean sent through the scalding bond to Scott who screamed her name in vain. She healed his hand, restoring it fully, just like she had saved Raven but this time, she was more successful. She would learn in time to give life, to save and maintain. She then looked at Charles. _‘Take care of them, take care of our family, of Scott, no matter what, please.’_ She begged and only after he sent his promise, Jean turned to Vuk again, the force fully at Jean’s side. 

‘You’re wrong,’ Jean countered looking deep into her enemy’s eyes. ‘My emotions make me strong,’ she said before she could ascend with Vuk, destroying every alien on the ground through Vuk and rushing up to the sky. The alien was annihilated into dust as Jean looked around her. Thousands of alien ships were reaching her, circling her, obstructing the view of the galaxy in the distance. She was everyone’s last defense and only weapon. She had chosen her fate however, her body wouldn’t last the eruption, only her soul and her consciousness, and from there, she’d find a golden thread through the labyrinth, she’d find her way home. 

She would be reborn.

The laser beams from the ships never reached her as she let go, of herself and the Phoenix, if there was still a distinction between them. The previous purple glimmers turned fully into fire, her outstretched arms formed wings, birds: earthly beings familiar to the mind of the hostess embracing God, becoming one. Jean opened her eyes, allowing her material form to dissolve as the energy stemmed from within her heart and soul. Her last glance before she could turn into stardust was towards Earth, where Scott was, she’d find a way. 

_‘Sorry for breaking it to you but you’re not the biggest freak of the school…’_

_‘Well that’s a first!’_

_‘I don’t need telepathy to know you’re flapping to the top, you do it every time.’_

_‘I thought I lost you today…’_

_‘They call you Phoenix,’_

_‘I’ll always come back to you.’_

_‘I love you more than life itself.’_

The explosion was seen from the earth, the satellites caught the destruction of the alien fleet. The magnificent fire made everyone shield their eyes even in the middle of the night back on the ground. The firebird extinguished after the initial beam of light. 

Darkness

Alpha Ursae Minoris

‘She’s gone,’ his voice was heard through time and space, his pain clouding every possible pleasure of creating, his agony overpowering every joy. 

She struggled to keep from the darkness of losing him, of his pain over losing her. The Phoenix had to thrive as a source of creation. Jean Grey was the Phoenix and the Phoenix was Jean Grey, yet both were amiss as the golden thread pulled both towards the familiarity of Earth, where joy awaited. 

She had given a human oath, a promise, she’d always came back to him. Human ethics didn’t matter anymore but her love for him did, it mattered the world and was worthy of everything there was. She had to find him again, to save him from withering away, to save herself from this constant hole within her existence, the missing part of a puzzle. Her consciousness had merged with the Cosmic Force but it had been forged within the love for another human being, the most important human being in her mortal and cosmic life. 

‘Scott….’ the formation of the human name, the word caused the Force to halt her roaming of the universe. The Name was sent light years away, towards the mortal who shook in his sleep at the sound of her voice. She had to go back, Scott was out there, feeding on the golden thread that kept their connection through time and space. She was Jean and he was Scott, Gods and Mortals had matched before, in myths, and even though most such myths ended up in tragedy, theirs could end up in happiness. They were the masters of their destiny, they would choose happiness over darkness. 

She rushed back, through stars, through civilizations and systems, galaxies and black holes. Her celestial nature matched her old one, both craved for the love that awaited for them. She rushed back, through the familiar planets of her own system, rushed past the moon and into the atmosphere, her body forming itself at will, cells, tissues, systems, bones, flesh burnt as she formed herself and fell from the sky, sending every satellite and security system on high alert at the impact of her return. 

She fell from the sky and into oblivion and with herself, she could feel Scott falling with her. She reached out for him and saved them both, bringing them to the white hot room, where the Phoenix had taught her to go to heal and evaluate. They were safe there, before each other, reunited.

_Static Noise_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched the movie by stopping and writing while making this to get the dialogue and add my own parts, I tried to make the movie as I imagined it would be from what we have seen from the concept art and things leaked about it. I hope you enjoyed it, I hope I did justice to the characters, especially Scott and Storm and Jean Herself, sorry for the lessened Erik - Charles Drama but this is was supposed to be about Jean and her struggle with the Phoenix  
> \- you might have noticed that at first "force" is written like that and then with a capital F as I wanted to slowly acknowledge the entity as we got to learn what it is rather than "the thing" or it at the beginning, for me, Jean gave it its name, her human brain had to accommodate it with something, I didn't want her powerless like she was in the movie, I wanted her to make the mistake of going to the aliens, lured to them by doubt and helpless hope at getting rid of the force from within her (nudge nudge wink wink Hellfire Club you were missed in this movie) 
> 
> I hope I got everything mostly right, thank you very much for reading, comments are love and motivation!


	6. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter for the story, thank you very much for the comments and kudos, I'm so glad you enjoy this work as much as I do.

_ Chapter 6 - Enough _

_ Static Noise _

_ ‘David, I need you to relax and focus on my voice,’ Charles was explaining to the young man as he probed into his mind. The start of a hive, endless pairs of eyes looked at him, all too unfocused to linger on anything. The young man called David could see his sister, trying to touch him, unaware this was just a disguise, nobody would believe him if he said his sister tried to mentally manipulate him anyway. He was used on people not believing him, not believing in him. He allowed her although something felt off.  _

_ He closed his eyes, the pain was unbearable within his head as he allowed to be pulled within his powers, he screamed. He found himself within a white room, he had been there before, with people he loved and people he feared. He shut his eyes as he tried to come out of it, there was no way he could find.  _

_ He encountered unknown people in a street far away from where he was when he re-opened his eyes. Two women, familiar and completely strange. They were both in distress. One lost control of her vast powers, David was familiar with the feeling, he felt sympathy for a moment. The other one was sent flying. David watched through blurry eyes from the pain and distress, he realized he was in a wheelchair but something pulled him out of his observation as he was mentally jolted into motion.  _

_ Pain. A blink of an eye, seer intention and a heartbeat thudding faster than the others.  _

_ The world folded and changed, the entire course of it, a ripple through time and space changed the tide.  _

_ The woman ended up against the spikes with her abdomen instead of her chest, mere inches saved her life. The other one approached, knowing there was still hope, she dissolved the spikes, the started healing the older woman before she could be shoved away by Hank McCoy. Raven Darkholme would be saved, Jean Grey was struck with realization as she took in the scene, she looked at Scott Summers, both horrified.  _

_ Hank McCoy, Raven Darkholme, Scott Summers, Jean Grey.  _

_ Family, by choice instead of blood, chosen over blood, while it lay forgotten. David drank in their names and essence, as they struggled among each other. David took the precious moments to learn these people, they were couples, in love, in agony, in terror, betrayed, afraid, lost, loved by someone so familiar and so strange to David himself.  _

_ ‘Thank you, David,’ the whisper was heard before his eyes could close in exhaustion, he was back in that hotel room in Paris. The names wouldn’t be forgotten. _

_ Hank McCoy, Raven Darkholme, Scott Summers, Jean Grey.  _

  
  
  
  


_ ‘We’ve found them! Both of them!’  _

_ ‘Scott doesn’t have a pulse!’  _

_ ‘He has, he’s alive!’ _

_ ‘Jean’s alive too! We need to take them back to the mansion!’ _

_ ‘ _ **_So this is our new destiny now...’_ **

_ ‘This was my destiny all along, you needed a host, I needed to take care of you. I’ve risen above, you’ve grounded, for our sake, this is the best possible outcome.’  _

_ ‘Jean is stable! Scott’s in a coma!’  _

_ ‘Hank, help!’  _

_ ‘Scott…’  _

Jean’s eyes opened as she gasped for breath, there was an oxygen mask clasped on her face, she tried to yank at it but Storm showed up above her, the metal walls of the base behind her. Jean remembered the lightning hurled against her by Ororo’s hand, Jean tried to pull away, cables, tubes and the mask prevented her. 

‘Calm down, Jey, it’s alright, you’re alright,’ Storm tried but Jean finally pulled at the mask and realized she wasn’t breathing properly on her own. ‘HANK!’ Ororo shouted as she brought the mask back down and pushed Jean on the mattress. Jean took a moment to allow the oxygen in, she felt dizzy, her eyes tearing up, her throat and lungs burnt, her eyes closed in bitter tears. 

‘Scott,’ she tried to croak the name, her voice used for the first time in she couldn’t measure how long. 

Was it days or years without her body, she wasn’t sure. Her newly formed and human shell was struggling to work in sync, she could hear the machine’s erratic beeping, signaling her heartbeat and brain activity, the pounding in her ears was her own blood pumped through her veins, she was hyperventilating. ‘Calm down, you’re in New York, Scott is right here, we’re all here, you’re safe.’ Ororo tried before Jean could see Hank next to her best friend, for a moment Jean struggled, her instinct kicking in, the last thing she remembered of her friend was him pulling at the trigger. He was in his human form, injecting something in the serum that was attached in her veins, she tried to pull at the IV before it could work, she wasn’t quick enough as she felt the world blurring again, the last thing she saw were two forms lying on two beds by her side. 

Raven was in her blue form, eyes closed, cables and tubes also wired on her as she lay on the table further away from Jean. Scott was closer to her bed, the sleeping blindfold around his eyes, his skin full of scratches, his face serene, their bond catching his massive migraine, he was almost absent, in a coma. 

_ There was a voice through a machine somewhere, the signal was strong.  _

_ ‘We must consider where humanity stands right now… First mutants, then aliens, fighting against each other on Earth… human’s natural habitat, we were here long before anyone else and now we’re losing control.’ _

_ ‘So what do you suggest, Senator Kelly?’  _

_ ‘We’re not in a technological position to know about aliens, we still need to comprehend their existence but we are certainly able to count and register mutants. Enough with their civil wars, their vendettas, we need to save our people, we need to save humanity. Therefore, I will introduce the Registration Act in Congress next month. We need to know who they are, what they can do. We’ve allowed them even their own lands, Genosha, Wetchester, what if they decide for independence of USA soil? What if they decide to expand? How many Jean Greys are out there, can they be used as weapons of mass destruction?’  _

_ ‘Jean Grey saved the planet from the alien threat, Senator!’ _

_ ‘A planet that just came out of the Cold War mere months ago, we have nuclear powers, and we have powerful mutants, all sides need to agree on the registration of mutants on a global scale. They can’t keep going rampart. She saved the planet only because she wanted to, what happens next time? What happens if she choses otherwise?’ _

_ ‘Maybe she will choose otherwise if we treat her like an animal, all measured and accounted for like cattle, while other people, across the planet start religious movements in her name… she’s a goddess among men.’ _

_ ‘But the USA is a Christian country that values its good normal people’s lives. The Bible is clear, there is only one God, and in God’s name and blessing, I will fight to the end to put a stop in this mutant anarchy.’  _

Jean withdrew her mind, somewhere in the mansion the television kept on playing. She could feel it was the middle of the night, she looked around her. Hank was fast asleep on a couch across the room. Jean made sure he remained in slumber as she pushed herself on a sitting position and pulled at the oxygen mask. This time she breathed properly, her lungs working on their own. She detached herself from the machines and rushed to shut them down so they wouldn’t alert anyone of the disruption. She looked down at herself and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to focus on her mind.

She could remember both branches of reality, she shook her head in an attempt to clean it. How was that possible? The room had engulfed them, saving their lives and at the same time, she had saved both before reality could change. Raven’s surviving form on the bed made it clear which reality was in effect. Jean looked at Scott and turned her attention in the bond, she suffered from a headache, the firebird causing it as it nestled inside her human brain, it was comfortable enough, only it was causing Scott pure agony via their link, a non telepath, a man never meant to taste such power and always destined to be with Jean, their unique connection itself proving that. Yet, that link currently kept Scott into a coma of anguish. 

Jean gingerly tasted her human feelings. Her love for Scott was powerful, he was in pain, she needed to change that no matter how it would hurt. She closed down the link to spare him the pain and the fire that surged through it and straight into his brain. 

She physically reached her beloved, observing every little detail of his form. She had saved him from the motorbike crush. He had saved her from aimlessly roaming the universe over a destiny she never asked for. They had saved each other. She touched his cheek gently, her eyes filling with tears at the contact. It had been days or weeks ever since the space mission and whatever unfolded after it. LIttle by little, her senses captured it all, her mind tried to calculate how many earth days she had been away. The mission was in early May, it must have been late June by then. She remained silent as she pondered on everything that unfolded between her and Scott, on both realities, they had struggled for each other, only in the they stood now, they had prevailed. She would never leave him again. She wanted to see his face bare, she could control his powers now, she could keep them back she was sure. She reached for the blindfold and pulled at it with both hands, she took in the sight of his sleeping face. He was beautiful, so handsome, she wanted him awake so she could see the bright blue eyes she had seen only in pictures of his childhood, would they still be blue or scalding red like his beams? 

All questions were forgotten in Jean’s mind as he stirred into consciousness. With the bond shut down, she could feel the need for it to be restored but she could also feel Scott’s relief at the end of pain. Met only by frustration over where he was, fear at the lack of their bond and panic at the missing blindfold, he screwed his eyes shut as he fumbled to find his visor, mentally probing at that window of his brain that linked him to Jean. 

‘I’m right here, Scott,’ Jean tried to speak again, her voice hoarse. Scott froze in place as he grabbed at her hands and arms, checking with his touch if she was there for real. 

‘Jean?’ Scott asked and both instinctively reached for their bond only to find it down. ‘I can’t feel-’

‘I… I know, the bond isn’t shared only by each other anymore, Scott, but also the Phoenix Force. It was keeping you in a coma and a lot of pain, you wouldn’t be able to wake up with it on. I had to stop it, so you could recover and-’

‘I don’t care about the pain, I can’t feel you, let it up again, restore it… I want to feel you, like always, please...’ Scott interrupted her, still disoriented and worried. He could see flashes of events, not making sense, memories of things that happened simultaneously, two branches opening from the same moment and unfolding differently, only with the same result of Jean sacrificing herself and bursting into the pure energy of the Force that took over her and -he knew- now resided within her. But somehow, she was back, with him, after the white room they had been sent to for a few milliseconds, or was it years in it? He was absolutely confused but the only thing that mattered was that Jean was there, even without the bond he could feel this was the truth. She was there and he only needed his visor to see her and touch her and taste and smell and hear her. 

‘I will, maybe when you can accommodate it easier, but not now.’ Jean promised, her hands touching his face as he sat up before her. ‘Scott… I wanna see your eyes….’ Jean whispered, her lips brushing against his. He frowned and shook his head in mute panic. She could read his mind, his fear to do so. ‘I can control it, I swear, trust me.’ she promised again and she knew he couldn’t feel her truth via the bond but he trusted her. 

‘Jean… what if…?’ he tried again but Jean’s finger touched his lips, silencing him, the physical contact eased him on the idea. 

‘ _ Trust me, like I trust you,’  _ She only sent soothingly and he sighed and nodded. 

Slowly, hesitantly, he allowed his eyelids to open, Jean was prepared, pushing back the beams until his orbs slowly turned blue and normal instead of two light sources. His powers felt different, hotter, more powerful, but Jean didn’t ponder on that before the amazing sight of his bright blue eyes looking right back at hers. 

The couple remained for a second more before each other, looking bare at one another, their bond was down, yet their love was blossoming all the same without it. Disbelief, happiness, fear, worry, joy and longing were all poured in their kiss as their lips met, their arms wrapped around each other, hands exploring, heartbeats synchronising. 

_ ‘I did it for you, I promised I’d come back to you and I did.’ _ Jean sent the thought and even if it wasn’t sent via the bond, Scott heard it all the same and hugged her tighter in response. 

‘I love you, I love you so much, baby,’ Scott had to break the kiss to express himself, the severed bond felt like a missing piece within him, like a window had been closed, stopping the sunlight shed into his mind. But he knew, now Jean was the sun and she needed time to handle everything, they’d figure it out together, that had been his own promise to her right before things went downward, no matter in which path they did. 

They two remained silent, taking in each other’s very existence. Slowly allowing their bodies to explore the soreness and aching bits while their souls sang with each other’s presence. 

‘Why Scott can see without the beams? What have I missed?’ the silence was broken by a confused Raven who struggled to prop herself on her elbows as she looked at the young couple and then at Hank. Jean only then released the hold on Hank’s sleep, making him stir at his own beloved’s voice. Scott took off the machines that were attached to him as Jean approached Raven gingerly. She would need some time to realize what had happened but all that mattered was that her dear friend was right there, looking confused but very much alive. Jean couldn’t help but throw herself on her recovering friend, wrapping her arms around her. Relief was an emotion she had longed to feel ever since that space mission. Raven winced in pain as the bandages around her torso and belly still kept the tender wounds but she hugged Jean tightly as Hank approached.

‘I’m so sorry for what happened.’ Jean apologised as the images of Raven’s body against the blooded spikes flooded in her mind. Raven smiled at her friend.

‘No harm done, I’ve been worse.’ Raven promised, having no idea what happened to her. ‘I’m sorry for not turning us back when we had, as I had promised.’ Raven added and Jean knew she meant the space mission. She could only sent her understanding to Raven as both smiled at each other, forgiven and calmed. Jean needed to adjust into human feelings and thoughts, needed to somehow understand what she was supposed to do with the Phoenix and the severed bond that was part of hers and Scott’s but also worked like a constant torture tool for him but above all, she needed to speak with Charles. 

  
  
  
  
  


‘I know what you’ve done,’ Jean spoke as she sat on a chair before Charles’ desk, they were alone in his office. ‘What I don’t know is how you’ve done it.’ she added calmly as she looked deep into his eyes. 

It had been almost a week before she could be dismissed from the infirmary. Scott was still kept in from Hank as he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t develop some internal bleeding, the motorbike accident should have killed him but Jean had made sure that wouldn’t happen. Both she and Scott hadn’t objected Hank however as they knew the protocols followed. He also wanted to check on Scott’s power levels as his beams seemed to have changed, Jean had an idea why but she’d be unscientific if she spoke before the final results could come out. Hank had allowed her to keep the bed in the infirmary as long as it wasn’t needed so she could be with Scott. 

‘Well, I had a promise to keep,’ Charles spoke with a small smile, beyond glad of seeing Jean before him, alive and as well as she should be. He had promised, in her final moments on Earth that he’d take care of everyone, he wanted to believe he kept that promise. His return from France had been a paradox of time he had been willing to pay. Erik was back in Genosha, furious at the initiation of the Registration Act, that had been something they couldn’t avert from. Raven was alive, Jean was back, as a saviour, her sacrifice hadn’t been neglected and maybe, just maybe, it would work in their favor against the Registration Act and the Sentinels program. The President waited for their next steps as a team. Charles had done it for everyone, for Jean and Scott, for Raven and Hank, for Lorna, for everyone.

Jean didn’t return the smile but sighed as she looked outside the window of her mentor’s study. She used to do that after every telepathy session they had worked on, it calmed her mind. Now her mind was as calm and complete as ever, no blocks, no fear of her powers, only a Cosmic Force nestled within it, feeding upon her limitless powers and endless feelings. 

‘Will you tell me how you did it or I will have to find on my own?’ Jean asked and Charles sighed. 

‘Can you simply settle with the fact that Raven has been spared and you’re back with Scott?’ Charles answered with a question and Jean looked deep into her mentor’s eyes. He was like a father to her. A father so unlike the one she encountered in Redhook, a father who had neglected her, separated from her sister who was somewhere out there, leading her life, having two kids, how would Sarah feel if she learnt Jean Grey, the mass destruction weapon, the Saviour was her sister? She had decided to keep her sister in the dark, not finding her was probably the safest and best way to keep her safe. Jean hated how she chose for someone else, just like Charles had done for her, she could see the price paid for playing God. 

‘Scott remembers both realities too. He’s more confused than me, care to help me talk to him about it?’ Jean asked, her voice softer as she tried to find a way to sooth Scott’s mind. Their bond was still severed from her end, it felt like a tendon was cut, preventing a whole muscle to move, causing actual pain in both ends. Jean found it so hard not to simple delve into their link and find him in ways only the two could. Charles nodded his head as he poured tea to both, another tradition between father and daughter. 

‘Explain to him how you saved him by taking him into the White Hot Room, how you observed it all while it happened and let the sin of actually doing it on me.’ Charles offered finally, finishing the conversation. 

Jean could prob his mind but Charles would create mental illusions. She could try untangle vision from reality but he could keep doing it for years. Telepaths’ minds were fragile things and she had no intention of taking a massive cosmic force to play with Charles’ mind, she was done opening her mind to him and he was done playing nice to save his family, them among each other was the greatest proof of that. Jean stood from her chair, setting her cup on the little plate. She looked at Charles for a few more moments, their minds withdrawn from each other. They would need time. 

‘Whose idea was to change the School’s name?’ Jean asked and Charles smiled at her. 

‘Guilty as charged,’ Charles offered and Jean smiled. 

‘Why not after Raven?’ she asked, only the two of them could comprehend what he had done. 

‘She’d hate it,’ Charles answered and Jean clicked her tongue, still with a smile on her face.

‘And I’d love it?’ Jean asked in disbelief and Charles this time sighed, the smile fading. 

‘I had hoped to retire… you were remembered as the mutant who snapped and fought against her own. The truth was not known. I needed somehow for you to be remembered, celebrated.’ Charles tried to explain and this time Jean nodded her head.

‘Now I’m worshipped as a God in some places, classified as a weapon of mass destruction in some others…. How am I supposed to live like that?’ Jean asked, this time honestly wondering and seeking guidance. 

‘You’d come back anyway, for Scott. That much I knew, but I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to your question, my dear. Maybe you need to talk to another Goddess among men, inside this school.’ Charles offered, he had admitted his mistakes, he had admitted his sins and hoped to guide his students by example and not manipulation. Jean nodded, knowing of whom Charles spoke of and she agreed, she had to speak with Storm anyway. 

‘Jean?’ Charles asked as Jean reached the door and touched the knob, she looked down and then back over her shoulder, at Charles. 

‘Is it enough for you to know that I did it all out of love for our family?’ Charles asked. The first time, before she could sacrifice herself, she had forgiven him, she had protected their family. In their second unfolding, she had understood him, but he wasn’t sure she had forgiven him. 

‘Yes, Charles, I think it’s enough,’ Jean spoke truthfully. Becoming a God wouldn’t give her all the answers, nor all the choices, she had to accept that among a million other things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I wanted to Jean to first try adjust on her human form again, going astral for so many days would have its issues like waking up from a coma would. I did my research and the Endeavour left Earth on May 8 1992, the presidential election took place in November 92 so now we're around in summer of 92 story-wise.   
> We got Senator Kelly and the Registration Act, things appropriate to lead in the x1 events (Rogue had her white stripes at the end of dofp so the x1 events happened one way or another).   
> The bond between Jean and Scott is down and we're going to see its impact on both, and I needed some things to be put straight like her relationship with Raven and Charles, we're going to see more interaction between them all. I hope you liked it, thank you very much!


	7. Redeemed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the new chapter, thank you very much for the kudos and comments, I'm so happy people like it and this fic is my final touch on fixing the movieverse, we have chapters yet to go, thank you very much

Chapter 7 - Redeemed

Jean could feel where she’d find the rest of her family, the night was falling and she’d soon return to the infirmary, where Scott was. Peter had been discharged from the infirmary a long time ago, he was in the main living room, along with Kurt, they were watching the news about the possibility of the Registration Act passing Congress and becoming law. 

She entered the room and both her friends of almost a decade looked at her, uncertainty and guilt in their eyes. 

‘Hey, J,’ Peter gave half a smile as she approached them, Kurt smiled as hesitantly. They were both comfortably sat on a couch, she sat by an armchair before them, turning down the volume of the television that was showing photographs of the explosion that was her from an American satellite. 

‘I wanted to talk with you,’ Jean started as she looked at her friends, they nodded and waited. ‘I wanted to apologise, for injuring you, Peter, and for attacking you, Kurt.’ Jean added humbly and both men shook their heads. 

‘You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Jean,’ Peter tried first, shrugging as he always let things pass, his nature easy and calm. ‘We’ve had been trained on attacking each other, I just wasn’t clever enough, actually I didn’t expect you to be as fast, that was the most frightening part.’ Peter added, wrinkling his eyebrows at the memory, making Jean smile despite the situation. 

‘Pete’s right, Jean, no har’m dun,’ Kurt added, she had plainly attacked him as he had tried to pull her back to them while she tried to escape. Kurt was always sweet and sensitive, Jean had never meant to harm him. In the first branch of the reality she remembered she had also attacked him in the mansion of the fifth avenue, but that was something Kurt wasn’t aware of and a burden she would have to make peace with herself. ‘After all, you lost contvol, it’s ok, we understand,’ Kurt reassured her and Jean smiled, fighting back the tears she felt welling in her eyes, human emotions were so familiar again yet so raw and sudden. ‘I’m sorry vor not making to you on time,’ Kurt added ashamed, referring to the space mission. 

‘You couldn’t possibly save me,’ Jean spoke the words which for her meant so much more than what Kurt could understand. The Force would find her anyway, it had been her destiny, a destiny met and accepted. She nodded her head and before she could stand, the boys rose, opening their arms for her. She hugged them both tightly, brothers from different parents she was so fortunate to have. 

‘Storm’s on the roof.’ Peter offered as he was sure Jean would want to find her best friend next. Jean nodded, friends for years knew each other well, Jean looked at Peter for a moment more, she caught a straight thought of his even if she hadn’t pried, like his body, his mind raced.  _ ‘You want to leave,’  _ she sent privately, Peter sighed, not bothered by anything. 

‘Kurt knows, you can talk,’ Peter offered and Jean glanced at her blue friend before she could look back at Peter. 

‘Does Charles know?’ she wondered and Peter shook his head. 

‘Not yet, I want to make sure first myself.’ Peter replied and Jean didn’t have to ask where he’d go. ‘I… Genosha might be in danger, with all this Registration they want to impose. I wouldn’t want to see M- Erik do something stupid. And honestly, I don’t think the team will reestablish itself soon. Raven and Hank are about to leave too.’ Peter said honestly and Jean sighed and nodded. She knew all this, had felt it in Hank and Raven’s heads while she was in the infirmary. 

She had tried to feel the guilt in her, like she’d do in the past. But she knew, especially after following the reality of Raven surviving, Jean wasn’t the seed of their team’s destruction. Charles had pushed them all too far, led them to a way of life no one asked for and now the cracks were clear. At first, Jubilee had left for England, to persuade a career in fashion but also escape the pressure. Elisabeth had followed in the UK, trying to find her own way in the world, the pressure had been enormous on everyone and Jean had found an escape while at med school and out of the mansion for long periods of time. But like Scott himself, they had returned in their home and the team. When Charles turned them public, things became unbearable for them all. Now, Hank and Raven, the team captains were out, done with the show and Peter wanted to follow his father, who had stood by the X-Men’s side and fought the aliens in the chance he had gotten to show his good side. Being only rewarded by the humans targeting Genosha and all of them with the Registration Act. 

They all had changed even in Charles’ second chance for them all, the team was basically disbanded as Jean doubted anyone would assemble if some need arose at that moment. The humans showed their teeth and even though they were not at the worst scenario of humans attacking them, things were taking a turn for the worst, Jean could feel it. 

She remained silent, looking at her friend, almost following her own steps of going to find a father forgotten. Jean knew however Peter wouldn’t be met by Erik the way she had been met by her own father. That thought didn’t sting with jealousy or pain, she was past that, she had her own family even if cast out from Genosha in both versions of reality. Jean could see Erik’s reasoning behind it. It had been enough for her that he had fought by the X-Men’s side on both cases to defend her, she had protected him when she had to, including him in this strange version of family they had. Jean glanced at Kurt who smiled shyly at her and spoke. 

‘Don’t vorry about me, I have nov’ere to go,’ he said honestly, that sprang pain within Jean, she could also feel for him, she had felt like that after she exited her father’s house at Redhook. 

‘I know the feeling,’ she finally replied in sympathy and Kurt nodded with his innocent eyes looking down. 

Jean left, needing to find the woman she considered her best friend. From all her friends Storm was the one she had seen the least. She could remember her voice over her while she was out. She remembered her face the first time she woke up, but for the past days she hadn’t seen Storm but in glimpses around the school and Jean was no fool. She knew her best friend avoided her. Jean had given her time to come back to her but Ororo had chosen not to show up and Jean was done waiting.

She moved up the grand staircase and further up to the attic, where Storm occupied the small space turned into a bedroom. She had asked of Charles to be the closest she could be to the sky and their professor couldn’t possibly deny her wish. Jean opened the door of her best friend’s quarters and moved towards the open balcony doors, leading outside. She knew very well where her best friend was, they had created a spot for them ever since they became friends, high above the mansion, where they could unleash their powers without fear of distraction. A place only for two powerful women like themselves. 

Jean rose to the sky, arms to her sides, her body off the ground gracefully. She realized she needed to use gestures less than before, her mind focusing without the need of her limbs. She could see her best friend, hovering high above, she approached as Storm held her hands at shoulder’s length, the wind up was crispier the higher Jean reached. She made her presence known to her friend as she approached the weather manipulator until there will only two feet away. She felt no fear from Ororo, only guilt and pain. 

Jean sighed at the radiating feelings emitted from her closest female friend. Storm needed time to speak whatever pained her but Jean wouldn’t leave without the air cleaned between them, Storm was a master with air. The two needed time and space now that they were both back but Jean would fight for her friendship. She closed her own eyes, allowing her powers to outstretch, flex and mingle with Storm’s as the two women allowed themselves in silence as their powers merged and created a kind of invisible vortex, keeping both X-Women unaffected.

There was a thunder in the distance as Storm vented in Jean’s presence and Jean waited, allowing the firebird to form around her, not as magnificent as it could but Jean tested its form as it gave way to that uncontrolled, unshaped hue of purple and white and formed itself more into what Jean would like it to be, a Phoenix. 

_ ‘Would you forgive me?’  _ Ororo knew how to think loud enough for Jean to catch her thought. The telepath opened her eyes and looked at her friend as both women toned down their powers and approached each other. 

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ Jean asked and Ororo sighed and looked down at the void beneath them. 

‘I doubted you, I tried to talk Scott into accepting that you could be gone, that you were against us.’ Storm confessed and Jean could see all the guilt and fear in her friend. 

‘I doubted myself, if that makes you feel better, and as far as I know you fought for me, for our family, you defended me in the UN, you’ve got my back.’ Jean offered and Ororo’s eyes filled with tears. Jean always kept Ororo close to her heart, having lived a tough life, lured by Apocalypse into a freedom that would lead to devastation, angry and forged into the streets. Jean understood why Storm was always keen on raising walls the moment someone went astray, in her early life there was no space for mistakes and enemies kept close. ‘As for what you told Scott, I might have done the same if you turned against us,’ Jean added and Storm shook her head. 

‘No you wouldn’t have, you didn’t when I came to you after Apocalypse.’ Storm added and Jean smiled. 

‘I was young and naive back then,’ Jean added and Ororo chuckled sadly as she looked deep into her best friend’s eyes. 

‘I should have seen something had changed, I’m supposed to know you so well, Scott had asked me but I had hoped you were alright.’ Storm added sadly but Jean shook her head again. 

‘’Ro…. No one could understand what happened to me. Stop beating yourself up and just promise me you’ll stick around.’ Jean offered easily and Ororo could only smile and reach for her best friend. The two women hugged tightly, letting out breaths of relief at restoring their friendship. 

‘Jey, what do you mean by that?’ Ororo asked as the two moved themselves lower until they could touch down gracefully at Ororo’s balcony. Jean sighed and looked across the grounds, her eyes stopping at the abandoned boathouse of the lake. She would love to put some distance between herself and Scott and everyone else but she wouldn’t jump ship while asking others to stay. 

‘Hank and Raven want to leave.’ Jean tested the news and Ororo nodded sadly, she knew, probably had talked about it with the couple of the First Class X-Men. ‘Peter’s considering going to Erik…’ Jean added and Storm’s eyes widened in disbelief before Jean could go on. ‘You blame him? I’m thinking of quitting from the team myself.’ Jean spoke the words without difficulty, there had been so many problems, so many things that happened and she wasn’t to play dumb and let them be again. She was the master of her own destiny, she wouldn’t be pushed and pulled around by anyone. 

‘We can stay and form the team as we wish it to be. Charles needs to become the headmaster of the place and we need to step up with the team…’ Ororo insisted but Jean sighed. 

‘What’s left of the team is-’

‘A teleporter, a weather manipulator, an excellent strategist who shoots beams from his eyes and the most powerful creature in the solar system, sounds good to me, Jey. Come on…’ Ororo tried and Jean sighed, she knew, for Ororo, it was only the school that gave her a purpose, for years now. Jean had Scott, the plans for a family, her career as a doctor and a researcher, and only then the school followed in her list of priorities. 

‘How do you manage?’ Jean asked and Storm looked at her in curiosity. ‘All this power, all this responsibility, how do you choose to stay here when people consider you a goddess in other places of the world? I want to know.’ Jean elaborated, she had chosen to return, keep the Phoenix within her, let her destiny in her own hands but she wasn’t sure towards which way it should be focused on. Ororo smiled and sighed, looking towards the horizon by Jean’s side. 

‘When Apocalypse enhanced my powers, made me reach my peak… it wasn’t my choice. He put me in a position I never asked, until then I could conjure some wind, maybe a rain when I got furious. After Apocalypse, I was left to live with the ability to devastate a country if I was in the mood for it…’ Storm started talking and Jean nodded, understanding her friend and the position she had been in. ‘That scared me, after the initial fury and ignorance, after I saw Apocalypse and the way he used his horsemen, after he was defeated, I realized I had to find balance, a family, so at my lowest, I wouldn’t destroy anything.’ Storm added and this time looked at Jean, the two understood each other deeply. ‘I chose the school because I wanted to seize the opportunity for an education, for a life within a family. I believed in Charles, and I still do, no matter his wrongdoings, I can see his motive. With some of us, it worked, with some, it didn’t…’ Storm added and Jean knew what she had taken for granted, raised by Charles, was a fruit of struggle in Storm’s life: a loving home, an education and a feeling of belonging. 

‘I chose my destiny thinking that; powerful or not, I could help generations of my kind in my own way, and so far I prefer to be a teacher rather than a symbol of worship, that would bore me to death and I’d cause devastation anyway.’ Storm added and Jean this time chuckled as she nodded at her friend’s words that came with a smile. ‘You can still create, you can still give life with the Force within you, and at the same time you can teach and heal and help the world as yourself, like you did before, my dear friend.’ Storm added and Jean only nodded and hugged her friend of almost a decade. 

‘Thank you, ‘Ro. I needed that,’ she admitted as Ororo hugged her back tightly. She wouldn’t leave Charles in her head anytime soon, but she valued his words and she valued the rest of her family, each and every one of them meant so much to her, and above all, it was her return to Scott that ignited life in her bones. 

  
  
  
  


Scott held Jean’s hand in his as he pushed open the door of their suite. She hadn’t returned to it ever since her return to Earth -boy how strange all this sounded- and Scott was pleasantly surprised that some of their friends had taken care of the mess he had created while in mourning. The sheets had been changed, the plates of rotting food had been taken away and the room had its windows open for fresh air to get in. Scott glanced at Jean who was looking around the room with familiarity and relief in her eyes. She was indeed home, their bedroom was always their haven in a mansion full of people with all kinds of powers. He could see it in her eyes, no matter the changes ahead, they’d make it, they’d find a way. 

The past days had been awkward and hard to pass by. His body was healing nicely, his metabolism always working wonders when in need but Scott knew, the moment he’d be ready to go from the infirmary, Hank would also discharge Raven and hang the robe -and the base’s keys- and leave with his beloved from the mansion. It was hard to believe the oldest couple in the mansion were packing their stuff, leaving Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for good, leaving the school and team once and for all. They would have a meeting later that day at Charles’ office, to bid their farewell to their friends and speak with Charles about the future of them all. Scott was anxious about it, worried they’d create more damage than good. 

What actually hurt was that he couldn’t share all this with Jean through their bond which she kept stubbornly close for his own safety as she kept repeating in the past days and Scott couldn’t be more frustrated about it. The Bond had developed itself years ago, after Apocalypse; and it had only got stronger after their first time making love. It had grown between them like a golden thread of exchanging thoughts, feelings and each other’s very presence, allowing a deeper binding between two people who shared a life in common. 

The measurements for his powers had came out that morning, his body needed solar power to metabolize and turn into his beams but ever since Jean’s return, they seemed to spike in intensity and power. Hank believed the reason Scott had fallen into the coma was due to his body metabolizing some of the Force’s energy he felt through Jean and the bond they shared. It wasn’t the bond in it itself that created the problem but the Force that radiated power between them, and Scott was ready to taste the new boundaries, even if Jean was reluctant. They would test the new territory in the danger room soon but for now, Scott only wanted Jean to reactivate the bond whose blockage created a constant pain in both. 

Scott allowed Jean around the room, she took her time, touching her clothes in the wardrobe, lingering on the jacket of her uniform, he gave her time to feel at home again as she ran her slender fingers on the spine of her books, checked on her vinyl collection and touched her pillow. Her eyes however stopped at the broken frame on her side of the bed, her eyes turned sad and sympathetic as they traveled to Scott who sighed and approached her. 

‘I’ll have it replaced, baby.’ he promised absentmindedly but he couldn’t fool her. ‘Lets just say I wasn’t the best company ever since New York,’ he added in an attempt to humor and he knew she wanted to delve into his mind through their bond, to see what he had been through during her absence. ‘Open the bond, please, I miss it, I miss feeling you, all of you.’ Scott begged this time as his hands wrapped around the woman of his life. Jean wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, caressing his face tenderly. They had lost and found each other again, against aliens, betrayals, a cosmic Force, yet they stood before each other, alive, together. Scott could only feel proud of them both for choosing each other over it all. She had returned for him and even if they hadn’t spoken about it yet, he knew, she was at crossroads regarding her destiny with the Phoenix inside her as she decided to call the Force. He was also sure they’d struggle with her new powers, an entity had become one with her and she had returned to her human form, it wouldn’t be an easy path to follow for either of them. 

‘I’m here every step of the way, no matter what you choose to do with it. I’m here and I will help you in every way I can. You came back to me and I intend to be with you, always.’ Scott promised, hoping he was easing her worries over humanizing the Phoenix Force, minimizing it within her brain to protect the universe from its power and their relationship from destruction. 

‘I…’ Jean tried but Scott captured her lips in a fierce kiss he had intended on giving her for so many days. He needed her, after weeks away from her and days within his grasp but always around people. He needed her like a starved man and she craved for him as much, he could feel it even if she struggled to keep the bond closed. Scott led her towards the bed until the back of her knees bent and they landed on their bed in a tangle of roaming hands, kissing lips and ragged breaths. ‘I love you, Scott.’ Jean whispered the truth and Scott smiled and captured her lips in yet another kiss, his hands delving beneath her blouse, touching the soft skin of her ribs. 

‘Show me how much,’ he prompted and she could only hoist his own t-shirt off his body, her eyes hungry on him, her hands quick to follow wherever she looked. He moaned at her touch, always responsive at his beautiful girlfriend. ‘Open the bond, baby, let it work as it should.’ he encouraged but Jean was looking at him with a request of her own. 

‘I want to see your eyes once more.’ she whispered breathlessly and Scott felt that panic returning in his belly. His powers had changed yet she had kept them at bay, but he was afraid every time, it had been instinct for him after all those years. He wished he could feel the comfort of the bond at such instance. He shook his head, he would trust her only if she trusted him. 

‘Open our bond and I will let you take off the visor,’ he brought the deal as they found themselves against each other, their bodies screaming for their minds to finish whichever deal they had to strike at that specific moment. Jean huffed in frustration as Scott smiled cockilly, reminding her of that insufferable young adult he used to be when he first reached the school and she could only give in as he pressed his lower body against hers, making her moan at the friction. She trusted herself, she trusted Scott, she only had to trust the Force that now was one with her to allow the bond function properly. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep it blocked for much longer, anyway, it felt like trying to keep a dam from breaking. 

Their breaths were caught in their throats as Jean opened the link little by little. Scott felt the pressure in his head increasing until it felt like a pounding on his temples but he didn’t wince at the sensation as it was overshadowed by the tide of feelings and thoughts shared with Jean. All the love and need she felt for him was only matched by his own feelings for her, only now they were shared and forged in a fire of a Force that was Jean. 

Scott could see the hue of her powers engulfing both but he wasn’t afraid, he was sure she wasn’t even aware of them as she felt euphoric. They both felt whole with their bond blossoming within the cosmic fire. Jean reached for the visor and this time Scott wasn’t afraid, trusting her completely as he opened his eyes and she pushed back the beams. The discomfort slowly decreasing as his body adjusted to the power she emitted thanks to the bond that had been established between them for so long. He once was afraid to ope his eyes and she had been terrified to close hers. Now they looked bare at each other, she was beautiful, and he could feel her own appreciation for his beauty. 

‘Jean,’ he breathed her name in surprise as he felt their clothes dissolving into nothing and their bare bodies coming into contact. He loved her new powers, he thought with an internal smile he shared with Jean who also smiled and kissed him passionately again. 

He was soon moving down her body, worshipping every inch of skin, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down her collarbone, her breasts, her ticklish belly, her hip and then he was between her legs, finding her ready for him. She moaned his name again and again as he gave her pleasure with his tongue and lips, knowing exactly how to kiss between her folds, suck at her clit and lick her core. She was backing up her hips, needing more within minutes and he had to be honest with himself, he was close to the brink himself. Yet he held onto her as she fell over the edge against his mouth, calling out his name in all her naked glory. She was back, with him,  _ for  _ him, alive and loving him.

He moved above her, taking her lips in a hot kiss as he slid inside her in a smooth thrust that had both moaning into their kiss and falling into a dance they knew so well against each other. Scott looked around him and realized Jean had changed the scenery of their bedroom into the universe. He could feel the comfort of their mattress as he thrust in her again and again but they hovered in the middle of the universe, engulfed in Jean’s fire, the stars and galaxies stood silent witnesses of the couple’s encounter. 

Everything was enhanced, his senses, the feel of his lover beneath him, their bodies were on fire, burning away every pain and every ache, leaving only bliss and passion for each other. 

_ ‘I love you so much,’ _ at last sent within their bond; the thought was shared as if created by one being. They felt thus, not able to distinguish where one started and the other ended as they reached their peak at the same time, letting go of the past months and starting anew, pleasure overtaking their bodies as they held each other in a tight embrace of passion and love. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wanted Jean to be in the center of attention now as Scott was at the beginning, I needed her to interact with everyone, I needed Peter and Kurt there, she needed to talk with them and speak about what happened because she indeed attacked both, as for the scene with Storm I SO NEEDED a friendship scene between the two, familiar with the one taking place decades later in Equilibrium so here it was, I needed the girls together and restoring what they seemingly lost during the movie  
> and of course I needed some hot jott because otp smut is love <3


	8. Compromised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the new chapter with all the elements I needed put in as the team gathers

_ Chapter 8 - Compromised  _

_ A vortex of fire, the firebird screeching, annihilating the planet.  _

Jean’s eyes snapped open, her lips gasping breaths through to her lungs. She covered her ragged breathing with a hand that travelled up to rub her eyes. She sat up and hid her face in her hands. Thankfully Scott was fast asleep, his mind emitting exhaustion, worry but no fear or agony, like hers did. She looked outside the window, this new life, this merge with the Force would take years to get used to. She sighed and summoned the bottle of water that always waited on the nightstand. She took a sip and waited for her racing heart to calm. When she was younger, she was afraid of the dark power -as she had described it to Charles once- that left her shaking. Now she was its master, she was shaping it -little by little- to what she wanted it to be. She never asked for a cosmic force to merge with her but she got the deal anyway and she would forge her own destiny with her choices and its taming. She was going to prevail, but for that moment, she needed to stop shaking in fear of what would happen if she didn’t. 

Jean and Scott moved down the corridor to Charles’ study, hand in hand. The voices arguing loudly were audible through the closed doors as the couple approached. Without knocking, they opened and entered the room as the fight unfolded before them. Erik was there, looking furiously outside the window, yet radiating a familiarity with the place, he used to be a resident in the mansion, almost a lifetime ago. Raven and Hank were there as well and Jean could feel the rest approaching. 

‘All I’m asking of you is to be patient.’ Charles was saying as he glanced at Scott and Jean, nodding to acknowledge their presence before he could turn towards Erik again. 

‘The humans are about to stamp us all with burning numbers on our foreheads, Charles. Do you understand what that means for Genosha, for this very school?’ Erik bellowed and Raven shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as Hank stood silently by her side.

‘It’s just one congressman who is trying to make noise over a stupid idea, lets not make it a flag to be hostile -while out there- the X-Men are still heroes for millions.’ Charles tried patiently and Erik snorted angrily. 

‘We’ve stopped way too many men with stupid ideas from bringing hell upon us, old friend,’ Erik said pointedly and the two men looked at each other for a long moment, forgeting the two couples in the room. Jean tried to feel the situation without prying as Charles would feel her intrusion but got nothing but tension and a feeling of pain between the two men. She cursed herself for keeping Charles’ values on the use of telepathy, she should simply plunge into his mind and play God, consequences be damned, she didn’t. 

‘They already have collars for our powers… the humans are playing hostile while we sit and argue our morals.’ Erik snapped but Jean finally spoke before Charles could answer the provocation. 

‘Why you’re here, Erik?’ Jean finally asked calmly, crossing her arms over her chest as she and Scott remained standing, closer to Charles than anyone else in the room, unconsciously picking a side. 

‘After you, no one gets in Genosha like that anymore, I’m trying to pick up and escort the ones asking for help myself, in this case: Hank and Raven.’ Erik answered truthfully and Jean and Scott looked at Hank who nodded his head. 

‘You’re going to Genosha?’ Jean asked in disbelief, it was one thing for them to live on their own, and an entirely different thing to go with Erik who was clearly changing his recent peaceful tactics. Jean had spent the past few days adjusting at the house, her own skin and she had focused on Scott, trying to find her way back to normal. She was worried about Raven and Hank’s move, the lines were being drawn once more, the sides more visible than in years. 

‘I’m leaving but I want to become a politician, with Genosha as my base. Mutants need their rights represented before it’s too late for our species,’ Hank explained and Jean this time looked at Raven, it was clear she hadn’t imagined her life after the school like that but the Registration Act and the Phoenix ordeal had changed a lot for her too, she just didn’t know what fate she had been spared. Maybe if she knew, she would have joined Magneto still with her surgery stitches. Hank seemed determined to work on the vision he had with Charles, only twisting it without him. 

Nobody had the time to say something more as Kurt, Ororo and Peter entered the room and looked at Charles before anyone else could react. 

‘Just talked with Betsy, she’s asking for help in London with Jubs, there is a mutant they want us to pick up. Piotr Rasputin, ranway from the Soviet Union ever since its dissolution, he’s searching for shelter.’ Ororo spoke the words that spread the awkwardness around the room. The team was needed, yet there was no team for the past few weeks and everybody seemed crossed. Charles glanced at Hank and Raven who looked away, he then looked at Erik. Jean wondered if Charles expected the couple to simple suit up and run to England for the new mutant. Or if he was afraid Erik would somehow step up and take the mutant to Genosha although he had no means to reach the United Kingdom just like that. 

‘Very well, we’ll send help.’ Charles finally replied, still looking at the remainings of the First Class as they were remembered, ever since Cuba. ‘Hank, the base?’ Charles asked, his voice somehow getting colder. It was all his property after all, Jean thought with a pang of what felt like unease. 

‘All set and operable, I have left a full list of guidelines on all the vehicles and the Blackbird, I’m sure Scott will manage. Jean should find everything at the lab for the infirmary.’ Hank explained professionally. A friendship of so many years was turning into a cold relationship among colleagues. 

‘We’ll be waiting to say our goodbyes outside.’ Raven finally spoke and Jean hoped she’d be able to speak to her, ask her if this was actually what she wanted. It was clear in her mind she wanted to go. Even if she remembered the only reality she experienced -the one she survived- Jean could feel Raven was done with the grand plans in the mansion. Only problem was, out of the haven of Wetchester, the newly born state of Genosha seemed like the only destination and Hank and Erik had already plans very similar to Charles, only for different results. Raven and Hank started moving, looking at Charles for a last time as he mentally sent his words to them. Jean couldn’t help but overhear his agony and Scott witnessed the silent words through the bond.. 

_ ‘This will always be your home,’  _

Erik followed after the couple without a second glance, he was angry at the humans, venting on Charles, blaming him for the inevitable. Jean could feel this had to do with Charles’ methods and the two realities she and Scott remembered but Charles blocked whatever else was going on and Jean wasn’t there to fight mentally her mentor, in fact she was done with whatever had to do with the brain of his. She needed distance. 

‘I want to come with you,’ Peter spoke as Erik reached the door Hank and Raven had opened. Ororo looked down, eyes closed, Kurt looked fearfully for Erik’s reaction, rozar at hand. Jean and Scott remained silent, knowing through their bond what Jean had told Scott of Peter and his decision, out of instinct for a man who was like a father to them, they glanced at Charles’ shattered expression. Peter kept looking at Erik stubbornly, unable to look at Charles’ pained face before Erik’s turmoiled one. He was leaving one father for the other and he was on edge himself. Jean knew, even if Erik refused, Peter wouldn't stay in Westchester any longer. ‘I have a sister, she’s… she’s like me, never wanted to join us here.’ Peter added in a whisper. 

After a moment more that felt like an eternity, Erik offered his hand to Peter, their eyes locked, they both knew, of course they did, even though Erik had never reached for his only son, Peter was ready to follow and Jean could understand why. Peter shook his father’s hand. 

‘Peter...’ Charles’ voice calling out was broken, just like the rest of him. Peter looked at Charles with sad eyes. 

‘I need to find my answers, I need to…’ Peter trailed off, everyone understood, it wasn’t so much about the derailed team but for Peter’s own sense of belonging. He needed the attempt, the risk, Raven and Hank being there would help, this was an opportunity. Peter exited the room after that, Erik stood behind a moment more, this time looking at Jean. 

‘I’m sorry for casting you out,’ he was honest, that much Jean could accept. ‘I wish I could repair what I did. Genosha is open for you.’ Erik added, Jean sighed. ‘The humans will try things against powerful people like you, like all of you, mutants are already filling Genosha in fear of the Act.’ he looked around at the rest, Charles was ready to protest but Jean spoke this time, on behalf of the remaining people in the room, the only X-Men left. 

‘We’re fine where we are,’ she said with finality in her voice that Erik couldn’t counter. ‘Take care of our people and if you need help with Genosha, we’ll defend your people with our lives.’ Jean added and Erik could only nod his head. She had matured in her time in space, she would have been aggressive before his actions, maybe she wouldn’t even had accepted his apology. 

Erik left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Charles with his remaining team. The X-Men stood in silence before Charles could speak to them, choosing his words carefully as he looked at each of them for a long moment. 

‘The President wants to know, are we still a team?’ Charles asked and Jean could feel the hurt and fear in his voice. No matter what had happened in the other reality, he still faced the consequences of his actions, he still lost half his people. As she glanced at her boyfriend and two good friends, she couldn’t help but think of them as a sad shadow of what they had been, yet with their population cut down to half, they seemed less tense, less pushed and forced. This was a rare moment they had the chance to raise their voice and speak for themselves. 

‘Yes,’ Ororo answered first, looking at Kurt who nodded his head. 

‘Yes,’ he added shyly, a pacifist, the only one who never complained or moaned about the team’s methods. Charles turned towards Scott, Jean already knew her boyfriend’s answer. Focused on the sense of duty Scott always had for the man and the place that took him in, accepted him and gave him a chance. Jean felt Scott remembering her own words from years ago, when she had told him of what Alex had thought of him, he had believed Scott could change the world. The X-Men were the way for Scott to do so. 

‘Yes,’ he replied simply. Jean exhaled silently, knowing they would stay, even if she felt like running, knowing she would be the physician and the teacher, even if the only thing she felt like was take Scott and fly to the stars, maybe beyond them. Charles turned his head towards her and the rest did the same, awaiting her answer. 

‘No,’ Jean replied as simply as Scott had. Kurt felt the instant worry of another fallout. Storm sighed but nodded slowly, going with whatever sailed Jean’s boat before another departure. Scott remained stoic, unsurprised as they had spoken about it in private. Charles waited, too tender to preach on her or demand of her to pass her limits. ‘People are still divided about me, I’m not going to parade like an animal at the zoo, allowing them to keep score on how I help or don’t help in times of need. That would harm the team more than it would do it good. I can’t hide the effects of my powers and I don’t want them to become a symbol of fear.’ Jean added, wanting to show them she had her reasons even if she’d be understood without an explanation. ‘Maybe in the future, I will. When I am ready, for now, I need to focus on balancing….myself. Hank leaving also leaves me with a ton of duties I didn’t have before. I need to focus on my research, I will take care of the role of the physician and I will keep my classes if the children are not scared of me. That’s enough duties to keep me busy for the next months. I need time.’ she finally concluded and everyone nodded. Charles reached out with sympathy and understanding and Jean knew he hated the fact that everyone took their own decisions, not playing along anymore. He’d learn, she thought, he’d get humble again, as he was when she first met him. 

‘Ok, Scott,’ Charles started, looking back at the man he considered a son. ‘Since you master mechanics, You will be the main pilot of the Blackbird, until you can teach Ororo and Kurt as well.’ Charles started and Scott nodded. ‘You’ll also be the field leader from now on. I’m done guiding you through Cerebro.’ Charles added and Jean could feel through the bond, Scott’s surprise and pride. He nodded dutifully. 

‘Than you,’ he replied stoically. 

‘Ororo, you’ll be the next in command, your powerset is great for offensives.’ Charles offered and Ororo nodded simply. ‘Kurt, I want you to be an escape mechanism for the two since Peter is gone.’ Charles added as casually as he could and Kurt nodded, Jean could feel his relief for not getting some leading role in the team. ‘We need more members, if Elisabeth comes back with this new mutant, we can see his own powers, if he’s interested in joining the cause. We can also see through the eldest students, most of them want to join the team but I want you, Scott and Ororo to decide upon who is truly able to join. If any is fit, they’ll have to be trained in the Danger Room for months before they can join the team. We need a schedule for that too, a training process to make sure they are fit, this could be designed by Scott and Jean, as the physician around here.’ Charles spoke the words he had rehearsed to say at the possibility of having some of the team still willing to fight. Jean only nodded, that was something she was willing to do, even if she had her objections on choosing from the students, she kept silent, she wasn’t in the team by her choice, and after all; she had became a soldier when she was a student herself. ‘Jean, the only thing I ask of you is to be the school’s defence in the times the rest will be on a mission.’ Charles added and Jean nodded, she would protect her family and home at all costs. 

‘Of course,’ she simply agreed. 

‘I need time to check through all of Hank’s notes on the Blackbird and the improvements he made ever since the space mission,’ Scott spoke seriously, Charles nodded. 

‘We also need to make a schedule for the Danger Room sessions.’ Ororo added and everyone nodded. Jean spoke then as she looked at her friends and mentor.

‘I will need the Danger Room at least twice per week, for my own use.’ Jean added, they all knew the school would be safer if Jean tried her new powers within a protected environment. Everyone nodded, they would adjust their lives at their actual needs. Jean glanced at Scott who nodded and took a step forward. 

‘Another thing that must be done, for the team to function properly.’ Scott begun and Jean braced herself. Scott had spoken about it with her, Ororo and Kurt in private, at the time, Peter had been there too but now he was out and without a saying into it. ‘The team will operate in secret from now.’ Scott finally spoke the words that made Charles protest. 

‘Scott…’ he tried but saw everyone looking at him in the same way, with warning. ‘The team is a symbol, a way to keep the peace.’ he tried but Scott shook his head, Jean fought the urge to speak but let her boyfriend speak on behalf of everyone, after all; he had just been chosen as their leader. 

‘Erik’s right...They were ready to capture us with Inhibitor Collars, they had them ready, Charles. This is not how humanity should be keeping the peace from their own end. We also need to find how they acquired these things.’ Scott retorted and Charles sighed. Jean knew Scott wouldn’t speak of the reality he vaguely remembered where said collars had been used, but the fact of these things existed in the first place was a reason for alarm in itself. ‘So, speak with the President, tell him the new plans and inform him that if he needs a special task force, we’re there.’ Scott explained, his words were curt spoken, hiding anger for all the past mistakes. ‘But no publicity, no more journalists trailing behind us every time we try to help in a situation, no more interviews and covers. Enough.’ Scott added and Jean searched in Charles’ eyes for the reaction, the push against their will. After a moment, the older man finally nodded in defeat, sighing deeply. 

‘We like it or not, I’m sure Erik will make moves to learn about the collars as well, Raven could help him with a mission like that. We need to keep in touch with them, for information and in case of them needing us and vice versa.’ Scott added and Jean could feel the discomfort in the room. It was evident to Charles, Scott wasn’t willing to stop the departed X-Men from interfering with the humans, especially since the humans had technology that could take them all down. Scott, as the new leader would try to keep them from a civil war between mutants. Jean preferred Scott’s strategy than Charles’ enforced fight for peace. She had been hunted down by humans, in both realities, chased over control. She was glad they wouldn’t play along with the humans blindly from now on. She didn’t wish to be registered like cattle, or classified as a weapon of mass destruction, weapons tend to be eliminated, and she’d fight for her life against anyone who would come close to harm her or her powerful family. People still feared her as it was Hers and Vuk’s words rushed in her brain in a whisper, poisoning her with fear. 

_ ‘What hey fear… They seek to destroy...’ _

‘So, we go undercover, we keep in touch with Erik for information and help. We recruit the eldest students, after we form a training program for the chosen ones. We schedule the Danger Room for us all.’ Ororo listed the things needed to be done. Scott and Kurt nodded, Jean remained stoic as she watched Charles who finally nodded. 

_ ‘You had been ready to retire… your method led us as far as it could have, let Scott take over now.’ _ Jean prompted gently through a thought. Charles looked at her for a long moment. She knew he had done something great -terrible maybe, but great- for them all to be there, for Raven to be alive and able to leave, for Erik not unleashing Hell against them and the humans. Charles finally nodded and spoke. 

‘And I speak with the President while you go to England, Betsy needs you. Good luck, X-Men.’ Charles finally responded, giving his consent on all the new changes. They all breathed in relief as he finally gave in. 

‘Right, suit up, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes.’ Scott gave the order to Ororo and Kurt who nodded and everyone started for the door. They’d say their goodbyes to the departing members of the team and leave for England. Jean remained behind for a moment longer as Scott, Ororo and Kurt moved outside. Jean turned and looked at Charles who was already reaching for the phone linked with the special line to the President. 

‘Charles,’ Jean spoke, similar in the way he had stopped her when she had been at the door a few days back. He paused and looked at her, expecting her words. ‘Thank you.’ she finally said, he was truly giving them a chance, taking down the ideal form of his vision for it to survive altogether. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I won't hide that I'm at crossroads right now, I know how I want to make the jump from part 1 to part 2 and I covered all the things I wanted to show post-Dark Phoenix in these chapters SO, should I keep up with a few more chapters showing the things discussed on this chapter further explored, like the mission in England, Betsy returning, Scott practising his leading skills, Pietro joining the team and the picking up of the students (which would eventually bring Bobby in the team and later on Marie) or should I wrap up the first part with the chap I have in mind without dragging more of the events here and move to Part 2 as planned? in this universe, Jean and Scott go to Essex after a few months from the Phoenix ordeal in search of help with their powers but I don't think I want to drag us through that too as we might lose the point? I honestly don't know how to continue part 1 while part 2 had been settled in my head even from the moment Dark Phoenix started before me in the theatre back in June. 
> 
> I would love to hear your opinions on that as I am not sure what to do.  
> thank you very much for reading, comments are love and support :)


	9. Terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the new chapter, mirroring the "She Wasn't Going Anywhere" from Rigid and Aloof, without further addo....  
> this is set in early December 1992, after the Presidential Elections of November, the Endeavour launch (wiki) and therefore the mission of the X-Men team took place in May 8th 92' and Jean returned somewhere in the middle of June.

_ Chapter 9- Terrified  _

Scott was rushing through the corridors, still sweaty and bruised by the brutal session in the Danger Room. He had changed from his uniforms to his clothes without a shower as he had been trying to reach Jean through the bond for the past thirty minutes and he encountered only silence. His heart was thudding in his chest as he tried once more to reach her through the bond, he found it silent, almost completely vacant like in the first days after her return. 

It had been months, yet they were all still struggling. The team -of which he was the leader now- was coping as a secret task force for the new President. With Elisabeth back, Piotr Rasputin added and Jean excluded -per her request- they were trying new things but Scott could see everyone was on edge. Jean had struggled the most, trying to balance the Phoenix Force -as she named it herself- and her mortal, mutant self. She had chosen her destiny - a destiny intertwined with him- but handling a cosmic force had been easier while merged with it amorphously rather than containing it inside her human brain, no matter how powerful she was. 

And Scott had remained by her side, supporting her all the way, a beacon for her to reach every time she felt the struggle was too much. Sometimes, he felt guilty their love made her fight so hard, he wondered how things would have been for them both if they had never bumped into each other almost ten years ago. Yet, every time he looked at her, he knew the answer, they were inevitable to each other. 

He had been struggling himself, to leave behind both branches of reality, to let go of the lack of explanation about them. Jean hadn’t tried to get in Charles’ head to learn the truth and in general; she had kept her distance as the two co-existed around each other peacefully but needed time to trust each other like before, let alone restore their telepathic partnership. That added pressure on Scott’s shoulder, standing between the man he considered a father and the love of his life. The various needs of the team and the school that he had to take care of as more and more people turned towards him instead of Charles for advice and help, didn’t help ever since staff and students learnt of his leadership. The recruiting students program was good but Scott needed to put more work into it, in fear of something going wrong and a student getting hurt. Jean’s powers fed his own, making his beams deadly, that only added to the hours of the Danger Room Sessions. The world remained vacant from the absence of the X-Men but Scott had been right, they operated properly without reporters and civilians watching them as if in a reality show. 

Raven, Hank and Peter kept minimum contact and shared information they got from their own missions as Erik changed his tactics -as expected- from simply living in Genosha, to using it not only as a haven but also as headquarters. While the humans raised more voices in favor of the Registration Act and more mutants moved to Genosha for protection in numbers, in case things went downhill. The inhibitor collars were made by Essex Corps, led by a man named Nathaniel Essex, a geneticist specialising in mutant genes. Jean wanted to meet the man for her own research, and hope for some way to dwarf and maintain the Phoenix Force through her mutation, Scott hated the idea and the man who sold such technology to humans. 

Scott had seen Jean’s nightmares through their bond. Her terror for the future, what the Phoenix Force would become after she was gone, what would happen if she was gone too soon. What would happen if one day, she allowed the Force to touch her darkest feelings again. What would become of them all if the Phoenix and Jean separated again and the Phoenix devoured the planet like it had done with so many before its arrival to Earth. The responsibility of playing God was crushing her and Scott was afraid that sometimes, in her darkest moments, she welcomed the downfall. 

The thought made him run even faster to their shared bedroom as he had been trying again to reach her through their link in vain. She would have had a quick shower and a nap, while he’d be at the Danger Room with the X-Men. The bedroom was empty but the door of the bathroom was ajar, he rushed in it. 

He burst in the room, afraid of what he’d see as he felt the last whisper of the bond silencing, his heart dropped at Jean’s sight. She was laying in the bath, her pale skin seemed white in the water, her copper red hair floated around her unnaturally, her eyes were closed, her lips almost colorless, her brain silent. 

He needed only two strides to reach her, his arms wrapping around her, pulling forcefully her familiar yet dead weight, his own blood cold in his veins, like the water that he pulled her from, jerking her awake and causing her to reactivate the bond and struggle against him for balance. The surge of life from her end ignited his own fury. Was she trying to drown herself?

‘What the fuck are you doing, Jean?’ Scott’s voice was full of fear and anger. He almost tasted his agony, the anger, the terror, her life was more important than his. He wasn’t going to lose her again. 

‘I’m fine Scott, I’m fine, let go,’ Jean half complained half tried to reassure him as she fought for balance within the bathtub, her hands clasping at its wall. The water was falling over the edge, on the floor, his shoes and clothes as they struggled momentary against each other. He was out of breath, the relief trying to supress the terror. ‘I was relaxing,’ she added awkwardly, he could feel the apology in her words, he had scared her, he was glad she hadn’t shoved him across the room in her panic, he still needed time to calm down his own racing heart.

He could feel through the bond she was being honest. He breathed heavily, his eyebrows creased, clothes soaked as he came in contact with the water to pull her up, the special glasses concealed his wild eyes looking down at her naked body, she remained awkwardly sat on the tub. The silence between them lingered, their bond screaming his fear and her apology over a misunderstanding. She looked up at him as he ran a wet hand through his hair in frustration, he snapped the toilet lid shut and sat on it, taking a deep breath.

‘I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,’ Jean’s words were spoken quietly He still watched her with wild eyes, all her nightmares snapped before his eyes at once, in some of them, she let go, and in others, he followed her. He could feel she had just lost track of time, choosing a relaxing bath like she used to do before the space mission, like she used to do ever since she was a teenager. So many things had changed,  _ they  _ had changed and he had forgotten how to be normal and lose contact through the bond for a while, how it was to let go of each other as she clung to him for her struggle to remain and he clung to her for exactly the same reason. He was constantly afraid she’d slip through his fingers, he was afraid he would wake up one day and she’d be dead and cold, gone forever. Her nightmares shook him but his left him alone again.

‘No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,’ Scott finally spoke the words as he rose from his seat, he was ready to leave, already looking towards the bedroom when she grasped his wrist with her wet, cold hand, he halted and turned around to look at her. Her firm grip reminded him of the strong woman she was. She raised her eyes and looked at him, they both seemed exhausted and spent. They both did their best to recover, to communicate and adjust a cosmic force between them, forging their love through creation and destruction. She tried and he knew it, but she also knew he was struggling and scared himself. 

‘I love you,’ Jean offered honestly. Scott didn’t have time to say a word as she continued. ‘I know, sometimes the thought crosses my mind, but I’d never do that to you, to us.’ Jean promised and Scott remained frozen for a moment before he could pull her up from their joined hands and envelop her in a tight embrace with the tub’s wall between their bodies. Her dripping body dampened his clothes more but Scott didn’t care as he held Jean tightly in his arms, more water splashing out of the tub as he kept her tightly against him. Jean took a deep breath and wrapped her own arms around him, holding as tight, her eyes closing at the feel of his familiar warm body. 

The couple remained against each other, wet and dry, cold and warm, femine and male, kite and rope. They completed each other and they were completing the circle. She was passing through the threshold of stagnation back to normal, forgiving herself, even if she was not forgetting what happened and Scott was right there, like he always had been, pulling her through with her sanity intact. He had been and bruised himself, insecure and leading, strong yet wavering, but he had taken every blow for her, and now they were finally moving forward.

She wasn’t going anywhere.

‘Marry me? He asked as he still held her, his eyes glued on the tiles behind her. Their breaths held, their hearts beating fast against each other, the silence didn’t last long as she proceeded the words in her brain. She pulled slightly from his arms so they could look at each other.  She had learnt to read through every little change in his expression even with the glasses or the visor on, when the rest thought he always concealed everything, Jean knew exactly what he was thinking just by looking at him. And at that moment, he was full of hope, fear and nerves. He could read her through their bond, he allowed himself bare before just like she remained bare in his arms. 

She had survived it all with him,  _ thanks  _ to him. Nothing could break them, a cosmic force, aliens and villains couldn’t pull them apart, and boy hadn’t they tried? Jean and Scott survived it all thanks to each other. She wanted the rest of her life with him, their love was the only constant in her life even in her darkest days. 

‘Yes, absolutely yes,’ she finally replied, she smiled for the first time in months, the feeling of wholeness reaching her eyes as she crushed her lips against his in a long, loving kiss between soulmates. She broke the kiss and hugged Scott tightly, a hug that made him chuckle and breathe in relief as she shivered against him, she was still naked and wet.

He only outstretched an arm, taking her fluffy towel and wrapping it around her as he pulled her out of the tub, Jean bent her knees for Scott to pull her out completely so she could stand before him on the wet floor of the bathroom. They were smiling goofily at each other in the messy place, he was half soaked and she was shivering and semi covered in the towel. As romantic as they could get for their marriage proposal.

‘We need a ring,’ Scott mused after a moment as he caressed her cheek, Jean chuckled.

‘We need a mop.’ She countered, he only laughed, kissed her nose and hugged her to him, she wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with this chapter as it mirrored the R & A shot where we see Jean's point of view, I'm proud I aligned this one with that one (which I had mostly predicted while waited for the final movie to come out) with DP in the middle, lol  
> So I decided that this is the end of the first part set in 1992, the whole Essex-Genosha-Prex1 stories could be added later on as a tie in story in the series or a continuation of Rigid and Aloof (this series is becoming as chronologically confusing as the movieverse itself lol) but for now I have scrapped done all my notes for the DP saga, I told the tale I wanted to and we're moving in part two here with the next chapters.  
> thank you very much, next chapter will probably be a repost of shot 50 from Rigid and Aloof so you won't have to jump back and forth and then the rest of the story will continue. I will attempt to organise R&A chronologically itself.  
> From here on, you need to have read at least Equilibrium to follow through the story without getting confused. thank you for reading, comments are love!


	10. God Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not exactly a new chapter as I'm posting here chapter 50 of Rigid and Aloof as it's necessary for the plot's continuation, we're moving to part 2 and we're set in 2030 so from here on, you need to have read X-Men Equilibrium and it'd be easier for you to follow if you have read Rigid and Aloof as well.  
> From here on, Hope Summers, Scott and Jean's daughter is 18 years old, a college student, her boyfriend Franklin is 24 and there are two teams, the retiring X-Men and the main team X-Force.  
> Welcome to Part Two.

_X- Men Parabellum_

_Part 2  
_2030

Chapter 10 - _God Syndrome_

The elevator's massive doors opened with an ominous thud before the Madame Secretary, the Chief of Strategy for the Defense Department and the Ambassador of Mutant Rights for the United Nations. Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Hank McCoy found themselves before a dark corridor with lights turning on automatically as they detected the trio’s movement. The walls were plain, painted in a dim grey, the two men were by the telepath’s sides, all of them walking towards the end of the concrete floor with solemn faces. 

Anger, disbelief, anxiety, fear and betrayal flooded within the minds of the three mutants who had been through so much in their struggle to keep the world safe over the decades. Jean’s term was due to its end along the President’s, ending two terms of fighting for a better society, a just world. Only to be thrown under the bus once again by the revelation from the secret services. 

The revelation had a name, lineage and powers that gave Jean nightmares. 

David Haller, self-called Legion, Charles Xavier’s only son, a son unstable and powerful, the question lay only on how far his powers and madness extended. 

He had been kept secret from them, no matter how hard Jean had tried to find the secrets of her department, he had been the best kept. Like Eden, like the secret experiment bases had been kept secret from previous Secretaries, even Presidents. Her hand clenched into a fist at the memory from a couple of days back. 

They had been summoned by the President himself, two men were among him. They had been referred to as “service men”, they were CIA, devises on their heads, blocking Jean’s powers, they were there only to reveal _that_ to her, Scott and Hank, only because they were losing control over the subject of their secret. 

They had known for decades. David Haller had been given for adoption in 1966 by Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller after a “mental episode” that involved Charles and Amahl Farouk, “the Shadow King”. Charles had defeated Farouk but gave his son for adoption, changing his name yet erasing Gabrielle Haller’s memory of her very child, in fear of more enemies finding either Gabrielle or David and hurting them. After that, Charles Xavier had shut down his institute as he had lost his legs, friends, allies, partner and child along his hope for the world. The child had shown abnormal behaviour from a very young age in his foster family and in his young adult years had been taken to a hospital for mental health problems, suicide attempts, petty criminal behaviour and instability had led him to a phyciatric hospital from which he had escaped in 1998, leading to a fight with Division 3, a secret organization of the goverment that led to a secret manhunt of the mutant that left dead several tens of people from that Division. After about two years of absence he had been found and captured, kept for experiments and observation as he was the only such powerful being on the planet without hosting a Cosmic Force within him... The only known visit from his father -which David seemed to remember only after a point during the two years of captivity and treatment- had been in 1992 while his foster family was in Paris for summer vacations, the duration or reason of Charles’ visit was unknown as David refused to speak about it. Legion called himself thus because of his multiple personalities, each personality held a power, so far he had manifested more than seven hundred, all bending a different gift but for the past months, he recalled things as David who he seemed oblivious to for decades, possibly because of his disorder/mutation snapping open a part of his brain previously locked. He was manifesting more and more personalities, grew greater control over them all and it seemed as if he could bend the different powers from his control as David. 

And of all that, Jean Grey had no idea about, no matter how many times she had plunged deep into Charles’ mind, no matter how deeply connected she had been with him. She had no idea about David Haller and either Scott or Hank knew about all this. She felt betrayed, appalled and she could feel these emotions tenfold by Hank, who stood by Charles’ side for so long yet was kept in the dark as well. 

The CIA had contacted them only because they were losing control of the mutant, they always revealed such things when they were in deep shit and this time, it seemed like they were losing big time. 

So far he had murdered four people by the blink of an eye and the inhibitor collar on around his neck. He kept saying “I’m looking for hope…” and soon he was asking for Jean Grey, his sister as he called her, before threatening of killing more and escaping, yet he seemed uninterested into leaving or killing. 

The three mutants stood before the tempered glass cage at the end of the room, cameras, alarms and guns were pointing towards the cage, similar to the ones Magneto had been kept times and times again. 

The man was sitting comfortably in the uncomfortable chair, waiting for them with a bright smile. Dressed in a white uniform, hands cuffed before him in a lock, his fingers playing with each other maniacally, his light hair unruly. He had his father’s eyes, only twisted with madness and cruelty. 

‘At very long last,’ his deep voice came clear, welcoming through the glass, as if it wasn’t there. He was looking so intrigued by the presence of people around him, these specific people. ‘Hank McCoy,’ David Haller first looked at Beast, a sinister smile on his features. ‘You were supposed to be something like uncle Beastie to me, I guess.’ he started with mocking sympathy. Hank didn’t have time to say a word, even a whisper of sympathy as Legion turned towards Scott. 

‘Scott Summers, the Son all but in name,’ David declared and started laughing hysterically. ‘No worries, I didn’t get the name either.’ he said breathlessly before he sobered up within a moment and his eyes darted to Jean, narrowing. ‘And of course Jean Grey, the Beloved,’ he spat the words as he snapped up from his chair. The trio remained unmoving before the abrupt movement but on guard, nonetheless. It was obvious, he found Hank and Scott dislikable, but there was something deeper against Jean. 

_‘If you break something, anything... I can fix it.’_ He mocked his father’s words, spoken to Jean over so many decades ago. 

_‘Not anything,’_ he mocked more Jean’s response back from the day she had reached the Mansion for the first time.

 _‘She can’t be helped, she’s a lost cause…’_ Her own father’s words, spoken with malice.

 _‘No she’s not, as long as there’s someone to care for her, who believes, then there’s still hope,’_ Legion mocked his father’s memory again, Jean’s patience was thinning. 

‘What are you trying to prove?’ Jean finally spoke as impassive as she could, giving Legion the satisfaction of her very reaction. 

‘People with God Syndrome tend to be awful parents to their children.’ Legion finally responded, reaching the glass in such proximity it fogged because of his breath. ‘Your father simply erased you, mine replaced me with you…’ he glanced at Scott and Hank. ‘And the rest, taking over my home, my legacy, you were all guided by him, played his game, Raven Darkholme dared speak against it all and died because of _his_ choices.’ he added with a smile. Jean clenched her jaw as she felt Scott’s panic through their bond. 

‘Raven Darkholme is alive,’ Jean kept her voice steady and unphased. She could feel Hank’s confusion at the man’s words. She lashed out her powers, wishing to plug into David’s mind, she hit a wall. 

‘1992 had been a very interesting year, hadn’t been?’ Legion asked her with a knowing smirk. The Phoenix Days, the aftermath and her return, her struggle. She tried to penetrate his mind once again, tasted a mind of unlimited whispers, screams, colors and images, she could go mad by sinking in such a sea of people only within a brain. He didn’t seem to mind her achieving entrance into his mind, he gave the impression of enjoying it. ‘Do you remember the White Room?’ he asked this time genuinely interested and Jean felt her stomach dropping at his words. Mind reading was common, deep mind reading with an inhibitor collar was remarkable, but speaking of planes of existence so far away from the human standards -planes she believed she had reached alone- was something different. ‘Once you went on your own, to retrieve your body, the second time I send you there by accident, when I bent reality for the first time, all manipulated by my father,’ David finally revealed and Jean couldn’t help but defend Charles once again, no matter the times he had let her down, kept secrets from her, her own father, his own son, the road to Hell was paved with good intentions, and Charles always tried for the Greater Good. 

‘I’m really sorry he mistreated you, but I had no idea of your existence, none of us had. He always tried to do things out of love.’ Jean tried to explain how things were, she was done listening to his taunting. 

‘Oh yes, Dad always loved people in a very… disturbing way. Made you soldiers, kept on pushing until some of you literally burnt out… then tried to fix his mess as not to lose his task force.’ David smiled at Scott while speaking. ‘But some of you died and came back, one way or the other,’ this time he winked at Hank who was still frowned at the words about Raven. 

‘You requested to meet me, I’m here,’ Jean tried to keep him focused and this time the man smiled at her and nodded. 

‘I’m glad Cyclops is here too, you two were the closest he had to children, we could all be siblings, and of course he knows everything because of the special bond you think no one knows about,’ Legion revealed the things he knew of them but both Jean and Scott remained stoic as they stared at the man. ‘I just wanted you to know… I’m looking for hope,’ David replied with his own father's words and this time Jean frowned. She couldn’t penetrate his mind anymore, he had erected a powerful wall around him again, preventing her from reading him. This was something new for her, she had struggled but entered Franklin Richard’s mind again and again, but this here was different. 

_‘Hope in what?’_ she was ready to ask when the realisation hit her, her heart skipped a beat. Her and Scott’s daughter. Their eighteen year old child. Scott felt Jean’s thoughts and panic, marrying his own agony. Legion clearly read her eyes and Scott’s posture as he nodded, satisfied. 

‘If you touch our child, I’ll fucking kill you, monster.’ Scott threatened, finally losing his infamous composure and making a step closer, Legion snapped his head towards his direction, intrigued by the word. 

‘You know, my doctor used to say that the word “monster” is not a noun, that to be a monster, you’ve first got to do something monstrous…’ David was pointing his finger in the air, remembering his therapist’s words, suddenly lost in his own conversation. Jean had enough, she stepped closer, reaching her husband, her lean body almost touching the tempered glass that separated her from David Haller. He was a tall man, his eyes so similar yet so different from the calm sea of his father’s, his were a tormented ocean. 

‘I know about daddy issues and I know about mental issues, unlimited powers and losing it because of betrayal,’ she spoke boldly, she had been through so much, she wouldn’t have anyone threatening her child. 

‘You know nothing,’ Legion tried angrily but Jean countered back.

‘And Everything,’ she insisted. ‘You probably blame me for Charles, for my position and not finding you sooner, for the bend in 1992,’ Jean decoded his threats and riddles. ‘But I swear to you, if you try anything against our child, I’ll send you to wherever Charles is so you can solve all your problems. I loved your father yet I let him die on me so my child could live. You don’t want to go against me,’ Jean’s words were calm, even, but her eyes flared with fire, the firebird screeched within her defensively at the mention of Hope. 

Jean finally turned her back and started walking in the opposite direction, her heels echoing on the floor as Hank and Scott turned around too, both itching with tension and fury, leaving the man seething behind them. He smiled before he could scream and punch the glass that kept him prisoner. 

‘I do! I so do and I will. He always said there’s still hope! I’ll make sure there’s Hope no more! So you can taste what I tasted! His vision will die along your child!’ David Haller was screaming the words, punching his cuffed hands on the glass again and again, getting madder by the second he had no more reaction from the three X-Men. 

The massive door closed behind them, their backs still turned at the corridor that fell into darkness again. Both Jean and Scott turned to each other, their bond wide open and sharing their terror for their child. 

‘The guy is completely mental, half of the things he said didn’t even add up, Raven never died,’ Hank tried to make sense of the words he had heard. Jean and Scott felt their bond filling with old-time guilt along the terror and worry. Somehow, Legion knew of secrets only the two of them knew of as Charles had died years ago. Secrets that could destroy the trust of the team and the world. 

‘What do we do?’ Hank asked weakly as the elevator was taking them up. Jean closed her eyes in defeat as she nodded at her husband’s idea. 

‘We assemble the X-Men and the X-Force, inform them all, no secrets, we keep no one in the darkness. We first talk to Hope, Franklin will help too, I’m sure,’ Scott spoke the words Jean knew that was the right path. She’d never do what Charles did -and kept doing even after death- to her.

No more secrets, no more lies, no more playing God. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading, soon more will be added, suggestions? questions? I'm here to fanservice myself and everyone ;)


	11. Looking for Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, part 2 continues with this chapter, thank you for the kudos and opinions, I'm glad you like the story so far, from now on, some things will be more comic-like in some cases but I'll make sure we stick with the feeling of the movieverse, I have been asked how I picture the characters of Jean and Scott, well in part 1 I could see them as Sophie/Tye and Now in part 2 as Famke/James.   
> thank you for sticking with this story!

_ Chapter 11 - Looking for Hope _

_ “I’m looking for hope…”  _ Haller’s words echoed through Jean’s mind as she, Scott and Hank remained silent within the cockpit of the Blackbird, returning to Westchester as fast as they could. Scott and Hank piloted the jet while she sent the same message to all the X-Men and X-Force members through their intercom. 

_ ‘Assemble in the Base. Code X’  _

Jean’s eyes shut in dread as she tried to process the new information, she fought so hard to remain calm. The bitter taste of betrayal filled her mouth once again and she didn’t even have Charles to confront anymore, only his grave and the consequences of his actions. Among the countless questions she had about Legion and Charles, their failed family and the reasons behind the failure, one question that burnt for decades had been answered. 

David Haller was the reason reality had split in 1992. Charles had found and forced his son to bend reality for her sake, just like he had persuaded Logan, for her, just like Franklin had done for Hope not to be lost after the Phoenix separated itself from her,  _ her _ . Jean felt like she was the anchor for all the anomalies in the timeline of their lives. 

_ ‘Please, baby, stop blaming yourself,’  _ Scott’s voice caused her to open her eyes, she sniffed and took away the tears that had ran down her cheeks before Hank could see anything.  _ ‘We’ll figure it out,’  _ Scott promised confidently. 

The moment they had exited the high security facility he had gathered himself, like always, analyzing strategies on how to take on this new threat without engaging the fact of their new villain being after their own child. He was trying to find a way while Jean pondered on the consequences of their actions, past and future ones. 

_ ‘He’s powerful, unstable and…’  _ Jean sent through their bond and felt Scott’s countering words, comforting her. 

_ ‘He’s imprisoned, you’re more powerful than him, and even if you’re not, Hope and Franklin are, and both teams will stand for us.’ _ Scott put the logical arguments in place. Jean sighed and glanced at the back of his head while he piloted as if they were not internally talking. They didn’t want to confuse Hank. 

_ ‘Hank’s no idea about the bend in ‘92, none of them does, we’ll have to explain to them.’ _ Jean sent back, this time fear not only for David Haller, but also for their own actions, or therefore lack of. Charles had asked her to compromise, he had asked if the love for which he had done all that was enough, and back then, while Jean struggled to be human again, she had agreed it was. She had chosen the easy way -for once in her life- and now she realized how naive she had been to do so. She had trusted Charles, she had set the lines for her to remain in the Mansion with Scott, she had drawn the lines over Hope. She had no idea there had been such secret behind them, just like with Lorna Dane, Jean and the rest were once again left to face the consequences of other people’s actions. The pattern seemed the same and Jean could only blame herself for not seeing it. 

‘Jean…’ this time Scott’s warning voice snapped her out of her self-blame, he hated the pain she inflicted upon herself. Hank turned and looked at the couple before he could look back ahead, lost in his own thoughts. Jean nodded her head silently and checked once again the intercom, the message had been sent to everyone, most of them had seen it. Jean looked at Hank, her mind racing. It had been decades since he had broken up with Raven, almost a lifetime ago, right after Genosha had fallen, right after Essex, Jean thought bitterly. Everyone had made mistakes in the course of their lifetime together. If she had forgiven them all for their misdoings, they could forgive her and Scott for choosing to oversee another of Charles’ God Games. 

‘Hank, what Haller said about Raven dying…’ Scott spoke the words Jean wanted to say. Hank turned and looked at the younger man before he could glance at Jean. They were friends for so many years, Hank was wise and tempered, he could take it easy. 

‘You know time travel is possible,’ Jean started, suddenly impatient to get it over with. ‘You saw it with Logan and you saw it with Franklin,’ Jean tried and Hank nodded slowly, she could sense he didn’t like the implication of Haller being true to what he had said. ‘The White Hot Room is a… place that exists, out of this dimension, it’s where powerful beings can access. I have been there right after I absorbed the Phoenix, to retrieve my body. It’s where Franklin and Hope went after their demise, right before Franklin could exit it at the moment he wished to as to stop your assasination back in 2024. It’s where Phoenix and I sent myself and Scott once again the moment Charles decided to bend reality, via David Haller back in 1992 as to prevent what had happened to all of us because of me.’ Jean explained in one breath, Hank had remained silent, Jean could feel the underlines shock radiating from his mind at her words. 

‘What happened to us?’ Hank dared ask and Jean sighed, Scott remained silent, obeying her will to be the one to break the news. 

‘I killed Raven,’ Jean explained ‘by accident,’ she added quickly at Hank’s widening eyes. ‘I killed her at Redhook, that collision with the spikes had ended up differently, the team had split up, you turned against me, against anyone who would try to protect me, Scott, ‘Ro, Kurt and Charles tried. You sided with Erik in Genosha, you fought among each other, because of Raven’s loss and my turn against everyone.’ Jean explained and Hank was at a loss of words. Jean knew the feeling, she had tasted the same bitterness when she witnessed Logan’s nightmares of their original timeline. Where the Phoenix had consumed her whole, had caused her -or rather she had allowed the Force- to kill Scott, the only person in the universe that empowered her to keep the Phoenix within her mind, merge and live with it instead of allowing it to go rampant. ‘You turned on our side again at the end, like Erik did against the aliens. I had the same…end, but what was left behind was a broken team. That’s what Charles changed through his son.’ Jean explained and Hank looked between the Summers. 

‘All this years… you knew?...’ Hank asked in disbelief but this time Scott spoke. 

‘Through the White Room, where we believe the Phoenix engulfed us to save us -as bend or not, Jean was colliding to Earth the moment I was crushing with my motorbike- we held the knowledge of both realities, but we didn’t know how it happened. Charles refused to tell or show us. And frankly, we were too damn tired and grateful to be together again to delve into another of Charles’ masterplans. Since everyone was at least alive -and Jean still struggled with her powers at the time- we decided to let it pass. Then Sinister happened, and Genosha, and the Registration Act almost passed, Liberty Island, the team got bigger…. Life went on and we believed there was no reason to open a wound since we thrived...’ Scott was trying to excuse them after a point, counting all the misfortunes and turning points in their lives. Hank remained silent and Jean could feel he understood. He had been in their shoes before, living through other people’s actions, letting things go for the sake of peace. Sometimes not acting was the best course of action, he thought to himself and Jean couldn’t help but try and find some solace in that thought. She wished everyone would understand. At the Dusk of her life, Raven would understand, Jean hoped. 

‘I see,’ Hank finally mumbled as he sighed. He had once been idle, after Cuba, resulting in losing many of his friends. He and Charles has removed themselves from the spotlight, in the meantime, Charles had gotten himself a child. Jean had to read David Haller’s his file from the CIA again. She needed all the information available. 

‘Did you know? About Haller?’ Jean asked Hank and this time Scott looked at their old friend as well. Hank shook his head. 

‘He could hide anything he wanted to hide. For a time, he left the mansion, when he came back, he started drug abuse. It was when I developed the serum that stopped his powers but activated his spine. If he could hide from you, Jean... what chances did I have to learn about his son?’ Hank asked, his voice calm. Jean and Scott nodded, they couldn’t afford to stop trusting each other. 

‘We understand,’ they mumbled in unison as Westchester appeared before them. Jean closed her eyes and concentrated at their home as they approached. David’s rightful fortune, a voice whispered bitterly in her ear, she pushed the thought away. 

‘Almost everyone is gathered at the base.’ Jean announced, of course, it was a Sunday, everyone hung around with no classes or Danger Room practices. Raven was missing, not living in the mansion anymore but the’d reach her sooner rather than later. Nathan had been informed and was reaching the mansion on his motorbike. Jean found some solace at her son approaching, always on toe for the team. He was almost ready to come and live at the mansion, join the team and the family full time. 

They prepared for landing, the basketball court opening for the jet to lower in. Soon they were touching down, the ramp opening as they unstrapped and stood. Logan and Ororo were waiting for them, frowns upon their faces. 

‘Why the bloody X Code?’ Logan requested to know why they were on high alert, worry written all over his face as he looked at his friends. The team knew there was something going on with the CIA but they had no idea about the details. Ororo looked at her best female friend for the same answer but Scott spoke before they could start. 

‘Everyone gathered?’ he asked simply and Ororo nodded.

‘Almost, they’re waiting at the conference room,’ She replied to her old co-leading teammate. 

‘Who’s missing? Scott asked and Jean’s eyes looked away, trying to track the two young leaders across the vast property.

‘Hope and Franklin,’ she replied, her mind retreating from the radiating minds at the boathouse. 

‘Where are they? What are they doing?’ Scott asked, his voice more forceful than intended, Jean would spare him the paternal agony. 

‘...Telepathy Session.’ Jean replied after a second of hesitation, Scott stubbornly accepted his wife’s words. Unwilling to think more into it. 

‘They better show soon,’ he half barked and beside the situation, Hank rolled his eyes with a smile as Jean nodded and tried to send a telepathic warning at her daughter, she found her child’s wards up, Hope was rather preoccupied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter setting the return of jott and hank back at the mansion, everyone assembled for them except hope and franklin which we'll see in the next chapter, I will explain everything on David as the story goes on ( I have seen all three seasons and kept notes on the things I want to show while I approach his character) thank you very much for reading, comments? thanks!


	12. Young Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just learnt that Chris fucking Claremont is coming in AthensCon (in Greece) and I can't deal wit it, so I'm celebrating this with an update! It was supposed to be added on Friday but the site was down for maintenance when I had some free time to upload.

_ Chapter 12 - Young Gods _

The couple relaxed by the lake’s edge, the heavy forest around them concealing them. Franklin loved the spot, it calmed his mind and Hope loved the silence, the mental peace of it. 

His fingers traced patterns at her naked lower back. He was on his side, head propped on the one hand, eyes following his fingers as Hope remained on her stomach, humming at the contact, face resting on her folded arms, the sheet was covering half their bodies. Hope squirmed as his fingers turned ticklish. He grinned and kissed her shoulder, her fiery mane was covering most of her back. 

‘You’re so beautiful.’ Franklin whispered and Hope smiled, her blue eyes always kind. She loved the man by her side, She knew what he had done for her, she had learnt about it by accident, almost a year ago, he had gone through time and space for her, to save her. His sincere words made her heart beat faster. A fiery hue enveloped her body as the feelings overwhelmed her young heart. Franklin smiled, leaning in for a kiss, finding her reaction adorable. She was so pure and honest, unable to hide her feelings, she was blossoming into a Goddess with the kindest of hearts. 

Hope was ready to turn around, embrace Franklin in her arms, allow him closer again but there was a disturbance on the surface of the lake, strong enough to stir a wave that splashed against the sore. Hope glanced at the body of water and back at Franklin, a frown etched across her face.. 

‘My Mom,’ Hope explained, recognizing the telepathic disturbance that shook through their setting. Franklin nodded his head slowly, blinked and the landscape -identical to a lake close to the border with Canada- started to dissolve, replaced by Hope’s bedroom. The two powerful mutants found themselves on Hope’s newly acquired double bed, only the sheet around their naked bodies remained the same. ‘They’re back so soon?’ Franklin asked for confirmation as Hope shrugged and stood up, pulling at the sheet around her. She scanned the grounds with her mind, trying to figure out what was going. She could feel Nathan approaching on his motorbike -her dad’s gift to her older brother- Nathan wasn’t to be reaching them until the weekend. 

Their parents would go for a state secret operation along with her uncle Hank outside New York. Her mother hadn’t spoken of the location but Hope had expected them to be gone longer. Her parents had seemed so solemn while leaving and even her uncle had been sober, making his feral looks threatening to anyone who didn’t know him. All three returning so fast and clearly summoning each and every X-Man was bad news. Something was going on. 

‘Apparently,’ she replied as she felt them at the base already, among the rest of the X-Men, all the X-Men. Franklin was reaching for his pager. 

‘We’re on Code X?’ he half announced, standing up quickly himself and reaching for his underwear and clothes. Hope frowned as she started dressing and reached for her mother telepathically. 

_ ‘Mom?’  _ she mentally asked the moment she felt her mother receiving. Everyone was gathered around her, even retired team mates. They were indeed on Code X. 

_ ‘Get to the base the soonest, please.’  _ her mother was demanding but as always, kind. Hope could taste the underlined turmoil within her. The Force within her mother demanded attention, it felt defensive, overprotective.

Hope knew if her mother and the Phoenix felt so strong, something was very wrong.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a small chapter establishing a bit of Hope and her nature, I missed writing her so much, I love this young lady so much as I've been writing her for over a year now and I "know" her since she was inside her mom's womb lol  
> the small scenery -for the ones with a good memory- was the escape place Franklin and Hope loved to hangout while on the run in Eden, from Equilibrium, just wanted to add a touch for it to bridge the stories. 
> 
> thank you very much for reading, please comment?


	13. Para Bellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the Friday update becoming a Sunday one, I was absolutely exhausted and needed time to sleep and work lol  
> here is the chapter that gave me some trouble making as both teams are shown here after so long, I hope you like the dynamic!

_ Chapter 13 - Para Bellum _

_ _Si vis pacem, para bellum_ _

Jean and Scott remained standing before everyone, their children reaching the conference room last. The X-Men remained close to each other, Marie was comfortably sat by Remy’s side, Ororo and Logan stood close to the inactive monitors of the chamber. Hank remained close to Jean and Scott while Kitty waited patiently by Peter’s side, Kurt waited perched on one of the ventilator tubes above Betsy; who had also taken a seat. The members of X-Force stood on the other side of the room, Valeria, Laura and Zazie were quiet in a corner, by them, Yukio and Brianna stood close by. Brianna was glaring at Waden who was playing with something that seemed like spoons. 

Nathan entered the chamber, acknowledged everyone with a nod, his parents with a mental greeting sent their way as well. Jean and Scott nodded at him, they would talk later in private. Franklin and Hope joined the gathering last, looking at her parents and getting a nod from her mother. Scott watched his daughter closely as Logan sniffed the air and growled defensively. Jean sent a warning thought at her husband and a glare at Logan, urging them to behave themselves and focus on the problem ahead. 

The young couple reached the rest of the X-Force. Hope only tiptoed to kiss her brother on the cheek before they could all face forward. The X-Men and X-Force teams turned their attention to Scott, Jean and Hank as they waited. 

‘What is going on, Scott?’ Rogue asked, breaking the silence as Scott and Jean looked around them. Would they be willing to go into a fight after such a long time of peace?

‘After Cuba, Charles had a wife, Gabrielle Haller,’ Scott started, cutting straight into the matter, there were gasps and whispers at the revelation. ‘With which, he had a son, David.’ Scott added and this time there was silence across the room, only Wade gave a tiny “hmm” with a shrug. ‘This son is very much alive and against us,’ Scott spoke the words, as simply as he could. ‘And when I say “us”, I mean me, Jean and especially Hope.’ he added as calmly as he could master. Everyone shifted on their seats and feet. Franklin went unconsciously in front of Hope, covering her. Scott appreciated the gesture, but he wouldn’t admit so to the young man, or himself. 

‘Why the Hell he’s against the kiddo?’ Logan asked angrily, glancing at his favorite niece, his own daughter, Laura had reached Hope’s side, ready to advance. Hope had remained silent, unmoving, looking at her parents for an explanation without probing mentaly. Her innocent blue eyes remained glued on her family behind Franklin’s shoulder. 

Scott remained silent for a moment more, his family had the reaction he expected before an upcoming threat to his girl. He was a proud leader but he was also a proud head of that same, extended family. Jean looked at him for a moment before he could nod and she could take it from there. 

_ ‘Let me…’  _ Jean offered gently at her husband who nodded, she was able to read his expression even with his glasses on, he was worried and tensed. 

‘When David was a baby, he had been attacked by an enemy of Charles’. Amhal Farouk was known to them as the Shadow King, he was defeated but Charles believed he had to keep David out of danger.’ Jean explained, hoping she was keeping the bitterness out of her voice. Some of her teammates rolled their eyes, some hid their faces in their hands, this had happened before, differently, with Lorna Dane, another grandchild of the Atom, abandoned and turned against them. ‘He gave his son for adoption, hoping to keep him safe.’ Jean added despite the annoyed whisper in reply to her words. They all realized how Lorna had been the second in line of abandonment, the first one had been David and there was no comfort in thinking how many more secrets could lay buried with their mentor. 

‘And he’s after Hope because?....’ Ororo tried to make sense of her friend’s words. Jean nodded and sighed, revealing more of Charles’ actions to their family. 

‘Because Haller had a hard life, mental issues, disorders…His mutation is multiple personalities disorder, problem is: every personality has a manifested mutation of their own. He’s a powerful schizophrenic.’ Jean tried but this time Logan spoke again. 

‘So he’s after Hope because he’s nuts?’ Logan tried to understand and Jean felt Scott’s hand on her back as she had to explain the hardest part. 

‘And in 1992, Charles forced David Haller to bend reality for our sake,’ Jean added as if she hadn’t been interrupted, causing everyone to frown at her words in confusion. ‘A reality in which I killed Raven by accident and the team tore itself apart. Charles made David change reality for Raven to survive, for me not become a murderer and the team to remain intact… For years, David couldn’t remember that but for the past months, while he’s captured by Division 3 -a special task force of which I had no idea the existence of- even if I am Madame Secretary, they have recorded a swift in his powers and the way his mind works, they don’t know why. He has started to gain control over his personalities and therefore, all their powers… He’s also organized his memories and he remembers the way he had been used in our favor. That leads to his hatred for us, we were the children of Charles while he was his only son…. He wants to harm Charles’ memory, his legacy and he identifies that legacy in Hope’s face.’ Jean concluded and everyone remained silent for a moment more. 

‘Well, shit,’ Logan finally exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. ‘Why we didn’t know any of it before?’ he asked impatiently and Jean sighed, she had been kept in the dark before by the government she was part of, just like Hank had been. 

‘Division 3 belongs to the CIA…’ she only answered the obvious, they knew of cases -like the ones of Essex and Stryker- that even the President had been kept in the dark about. 

‘And why they want our help now?’ Logan asked angrily and Scott sighed and spoke for his wife. 

‘They’re losing control of him, he can use his powers erratically, they need assistance.’ he explained, not wanting to spread panic. Logan snorted but nodded. 

‘How powerful we’re talking here?’ Logan asked and Jean sighed. 

‘He’s shown at least a hundred personalities, he’s obviously able to bend reality...’ Jean explained and everyone looked among each other. 

‘What keeps him from simply making me cease to exist?’ Hope asked simply, causing everyone to turn their eyes on her while she looked directly at her parents from across the room. Jean felt a vice grip around her heart tightening. The Hell she’d unleash in a world without her daughter. 

‘I need to go back and see details, but I believe it’s his own self. He’s mentally unstable, hard to focus, untrained, he’s a ticking bomb, yes, but he has no idea how to set off.’ Jean explained softly at her child and everyone around them. Hope only nodded and glanced at Franklin who cleared his throat. 

‘How do we contain him?’ Franklin finally asked, avoiding to use words like “kill” or “exterminate”. 

‘For now, we remain on high alert.’ Scott replied this time. ‘Franklin will keep a mental eye on the school and the surrounding area. The rest of both teams will have to remain on alert in case he escapes the facilities, which is possible.’ Scott explained and looked around him. ‘If someone feels like they can’t do it, please say so now, no hard feelings, this is an old vendetta and anyone wishing to remain out of it is understood.’ Scott spoke the words who had everyone shake their heads and smile at him. 

‘Nobody’s out of it, Slim, we’re a family,’ Betsy spoke this time the words for everyone and Scott smiled, they had lost dear friends throughout the years but they had also gained amazing family members. 

‘We might need some warming up in the Danger Room but no one is touching Hope.’ Marie added and Remy nodded by her own side, the LeBeaues were not even part of the team in 1992 -and became members almost a decade later- yet they were ready to fight like the rest. 

‘Over our dead bodies, Hope is harmed.’ Ororo added, smiling at her oldest friends, Jean and Scott smiled at everyone before they could look at their daughter. 

‘Betsy and Nathan will guard you mentally. You need to stop using your telepathy -as we have been trained to do so in cases of emergency- , become untraceable for awhile.’ Jean explained and Hope sighed but nodded. She knew, through her intensive training to become a Phoenix Host like her mother, all the protocols her mother had created in her struggle to teach a child identical to her mental imprint. Telepaths worked like beacons for others, she had to lay low for awhile. ‘I’ll also disable Cerebro, the last thing we need is him somehow reaching for it to amplify his powers. If there are mutants who need to be tracked down I’ll do my best to keep in sync with the secret services and the police. For now, we go blind.’ Jean added and everyone nodded, worried at her worry. 

‘You really believe he’d be able to  _ infiltrate  _ the school with all of us in and even reach Cerebro?’ Kitty asked in disbelief, Jean’s worried eyes towards her answered her question. She, Scott and Hank hadn’t told them of Legion’s powers working even with an inhibitor collar on, they didn’t want to spread panic. However, they wanted everyone ready to fight -or rather- defend themselves and the school. 

‘We won’t risk it,’ Scott answered the question, everyone nodded. 

‘Until?’ Hope asked this time and everyone waited, the young mutant could feel everyone’s overprotectiveness for her, she fought the feeling of suffocation. Jean sighed before she could speak the words. 

‘Until I go through his file again, and visit him once more.’ Jean announced and everyone was ready to protest her words, Scott included, they had just been through how powerful he was. ‘Franklin won’t go near him,’ Jean added quickly as she saw Franklin ready to protest. ‘I don’t need you two engaged into a fight, young man, you could devastate an entire city.’ Jean’s words were stern towards her boyfriend’s daughter, she had fought to bring him out of his coma when he was younger, she wouldn’t lose him to Legion now. His potential was great and he would protect Hope if something happened to Scott and herself. When Susan Richards brought him to the institute, Jean had given her a promise to protect the powerful young boy as if he was her own, she intended on keeping that promise.

‘Plus, he could read traces of your mind about Hope… making us more vulnerable.’ Jean’s words halted the younger man, he was only twenty four, he still needed training and control, not only over his powers but also his reactions. Haller would do his best drive him to the edge and provoke him. ‘That leaves me the next most powerful telepath before him.’ Jean explained the obvious. Before she and Susan Richards could give birth to their children, Jean had stood as the most powerful creature on the planet. People still worshipped her like a Goddess around the globe, until Hope and Franklin -and even Legion- could reach their full potential, she remained the most powerful. ‘I faced the Phoenix and succeeded into merging with it, without dying. I’m still powerful enough to face him and I’m a telepath for much longer than you.’ Jean expressed the truth in a rare moment of self boasting. She had never asked for the Force to be merged with her, she had never followed a supposed destiny of an amoral, nonhuman existence. She had chosen her own life even with the Force within her and she had fought for balance for many years. She had gained a loving family through those years and she wouldn’t let them go to waste because of another of Charles’ mistake. 

‘Besides, he hates me and he’s unstable, through his anger towards me he could open up on things that could be useful. I could find openings in his mind to exploit.’ Jean concluded and everyone nodded once again. ‘Hank will go to Raven, talk to her about what is going on. Haller mentioned her, she might be in danger too.’ Jean added and Hank nodded at her words. 

Raven lived with her daughter, Lorna Dane and her husband Carlos Diaz while social services had given the custody of their daughter, Dawn Diaz to the Xavier Institute to be raised because of the young couple’s criminal records. Peter and Wanda Maximof had been close to their half sister and her mother, especially after Erik’s demise because of Jean at Finger Lakes. The hatchet had been buried but no peace had been established between Erik’s offspring and the X-Men, especially Wanda Maximof who pretty much remained against Jean and under the watchful eye of the government of which Jean was part of. Raven and Peter were the ones on speaking terms with the X-Men, from Erik’s family.

‘Alright,’ Logan spoke as he approached Scott, the two men could prepare the teams. ‘Time to warm up, everyone. Danger Room sessions every day at eight, right after the classes, before dinner.’ Logan announced and everyone nodded. ‘Starting today,’ he added and both teams stood up. ‘X-Men, we’ll have to restore all our old tactics. X-Force, we start anew, Hope’s telepathy is out, the telekinesis will have to be highlighted.’ Logan addressed Hope as she stepped from behind Franklin, ready to defend her position in the team. ‘I want you disintegrating any fucker approaching you, am I clear?’ Logan’s words directed at Hope made her smile and nod. Her father would have used a tactic of “fight and protect” her. Her uncle approached the matter in a “kill as if there’s no tomorrow” way, she preferred that, if she were honest. 

‘I’ll lead of the X-Men,’ Scott announced, knowing he had to maintain a balance between the teams. ‘Hyperstorm, you’ll lead of the X-Force.’ he looked at Franklin.  _ ‘And protect Hope,’  _ he couldn’t help but add mentally, loud enough for his family of telepaths to overhear, Franklin, Nathan, Jean and Hope nodded. ‘Phoenix, you’ll remain the co-leader of the X-Force as well, without using your telepathy until we know it’s safe.’ he added, calling at his daughter with the nickname she had chosen for herself, taking over her mother’s alias. 

‘Alright, everybody, suit up,’ Logan gave the command as everyone stood and started for the changing rooms of the base. Jean and Scott were left last, just like Hope and Nathan did. Franklin nodding to Hope before he could follow his own team out. Jean and Scott looked at their children as Jean finally reached for them both, hugging them tightly at the same time. 

They didn’t need a word spoken, no one was to be left behind. Hope wouldn’t be trapped in a bubble of protection, that tactic had been used on Jean and backfired royally. They’d punch their way through this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted everyone forward and especially Hope shown not as the little girl who needs protection but the young leader who can defend herself even with half her powers, we'll see how untraceable she can be with the phoenix force feeling her but for now, the teams are ready, thank you for reading! please comment?


	14. Accidents Kill People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, with another update, I'm satisfied with the chap as at first it was hard to write but then it just happened, just a warning, my every day life will be busier as we near Christmas and the muse wants also to continue my jonsa fic so I'm afraid the Friday updates won't be possible every week as we were with Rigid and Aloof but nonetheless there will be updates as fast as I can write them, thank you very much!

_ Chapter Fourteen - Accidents Kill People _

‘Can I come in?’ Jean asked as she knocked lightly on the open door of her daughter’s bedroom. Her child’s mind was silent, it was odd after so many years in the mental presence of Hope’s mind within the house. After a long discussion; the Summers had decided that Hope couldn’t lose normalcy so she would be attending her lessons at Columbia University. They would reconsider if things went downhill with Haller.

‘Of course,’ Hope replied with a small smile as she raised her hand, her textbooks flew to her hands. Jean smiled at the delicate use of the girl’s telekinesis as the books entered her backpack. 

‘Using our telekinesis more, are we?’ Jean observed as she sat on her child’s rocking chair, the same chair Scott had assembled and Jean used to have in Hope’s nursery while she was still in her mother’s womb. It had been one of the few furniture Jean and Scott had brought to the boathouse when they moved and it became Hope’s favorite to sit and study on. Hope turned and looked at her mother. Jean opened her arms and Hope smiled and reached closer, sitting on her mother’s lap as Jean wrapped her arms around the tall figure of her only daughter. It felt like yesterday when she nursed her baby on that same chair, now she was a young adult with the burden of a cosmic force on her shoulders. 

‘It’s like a reflex.’ Hope only commented vocally. Urging herself not to attune with her mother mentally for a telepathic conversation, it was so hard to keep mentally silent. She felt crippled, as if trying to cut down her reflexes.

‘I know, it’s like one arm is broken so you use the other more.’ Jean offered soothingly and Hope sighed and nodded, Jean kissed Hope’s cheek. ‘I need you to remember, your mind is powerful and complicated, we telepaths need to express all the things we store inside our minds when not using our powers.’ Jean reminded her child who nodded mechanically. ‘I’m here for you, baby, both me and dad and Nathan, and Franklin of course,’ Jean added softly and Hope smiled at the mention of their immediate family. Hope knew, anytime she would call for any kind of help, her close and extended family would run for help. Yet, all she felt was the need to keep silent, just like her mind had been for the past hours. She hadn’t slept well, complete silence after so long had felt strange, scary, as if she had been sleeping with a tiny light on in the erebus and now it had been extinguished. ‘I promise it won’t be for long. I’ll find a way to stop this.’ Jean promised, she could feel her child’s projected struggle even if the other end’s telepathy was down. Jean was determined, no one would harm her. Hope smiled at her mother and nodded. 

‘Thank you, Mommy,’ Hope replied quietly and Jean smiled sweetly at her child. “Mommy” had been replaced with “Mom” when Hope was around fourteen, “Daddy” had been turned to “Dad” a couple of years after that. Scott had taken it harder than Jean herself. 

‘I just want you to know, there will be no hiding, no secrets. We’ll finish this together, you're the leader of the X-Force, no one will put you to the sidelines.’ Jean added and Hope smiled and hugged her mother tightly. Jean knew how it felt to be kept in a cage, to be lied to and betrayed, no matter the motives. Through her powers and the Phoenix; she had seen the parallel universes, the alternative timeline where Charles’ greatest failure hadn’t been Legion but Jean herself. 

‘I love you, Mom, no matter what, I trust you.’ Hope whispered against close to Jean’s ear, their rich, red manes mingling in a sea of scarlet. Jean smiled, proud of her child and how strong she was. 

‘I’m the proudest mother, I adore you, pumpkin,’ Jean used Scott’s favorite nickname for their child, making Hope smile and after another kiss on her mother’s cheek, she stood up and took her backpack. 

‘So, you go to the place he’s held?’ Hope asked bravely and Jean nodded as she stood up and straightened her pencil skirt. 

‘And then at my office in DC,’ she confirmed and Hope nodded, before she could ask Jean added. ‘Your dad won’t follow me, I need to be mentally undisturbed and I want distance for our bond to be silent, even shut down, I won’t give leverage to Haller against us.’ Hope’s eyebrows were raised in a “good luck” face, Jean nodded at her daughter's understanding. 

The part of getting Scott to accept Hope to continue exiting the grounds to go to her university -always with Franklin’s escort- had been the easy two-hour-long part. Persuading him to let go of Jean to go to Legion alone had taken the rest of the night. After a massive lecture on how telepaths can wreck the brain as if it were a sponge had Scott giving up his need for protection over the most important people in his life before what had to be done properly. The rest of the night had been mentally silent. Scott had been awfully quiet in his agony and worry over his wife and child. Hope had been mentally shut down. Jean had felt as if jailed in a bottle of vacuum, terrified at the silence that left her checking both her husband and daughter all through the night. Only the Phoenix had remained to be twitching within her existence, reaching too for Hope to make sure the child was safely asleep on her bed. 

‘Franklin’s at the door.’ Jean informed her child as she felt the young man close. Hope nodded, Jean could see the evident disappointment at her child’s inability to sense her own boyfriend, the man’s telepathic signal was like a beacon yet Hope was blind to it. Jean kept silent, knowing words of comfort wouldn’t grow a severed limb back. She would be back to normal when all this would be behind them, until then, they would have to wait and endure. 

Jean could feel Scott opening the door, she decided she should keep Hope in the room for a little more. Scott had found the perfect opportunity without his daughter “listening”. 

_ ‘Take it easy,’  _ Jean’s words were sent to Scott through the bond, he only sent his acknowledgement at hearing his wife. He had been persuaded to let go both of them out of his sight, out of his protection. Hope was without her main power, he was allowed to make sure she’d be safe by someone else; at least. 

‘Hey,’ he greeted Franklin casually who greeted back with a firm handshake. Poor man, he was the most powerful mutant in the world along Hope, Jean -and probably their enemy- and still he was nervous before Scott. 

‘Sir,’ Franklin greeted and Scott nodded and allowed the man inside the house. ‘Hope’s ready?’ he asked calmly and Scott nodded and pointed his chin towards the bedroom with the door open. 

‘With her mother,’ Scott only said before the two men could remain to regard each other. ‘Jean will go to the facility they hold him.’ Scott announced what was already known, Franklin only nodded. 

‘And that facility is?’ Franklin asked the sensitive information and Scott sighed, feeling like a fool, he had been the chief strategist of the Defense Department and he had no idea that some feet below his office, his family’s nemesis was being kept. 

‘The Pentagon.’ Scott only replied and Franklin nodded. Magneto’s prison, of course, humans were too predictable with a tendency to follow strategies that already failed. 

‘I see,’ Franklin only replied. He wished he could say something more but he knew due to his parents and how mutantkind had fought over the decades for a fair share of the world. Even in the highest ranks, people were kept in the dark, even presidents had been assassinated for knowing too much or being different. ‘You won’t follow her?’ Franklin’s words were faster than his powerful brain, he regretted the words spoken as Scott’s jaw clenched, he was already unnerving with the visor on and being Hope’s father and the X-Men’s de facto leader. Delving into his personal schedule with his wife, Phoenix Host and mother of Hope wasn’t wise. 

‘She doesn’t want me there. She’ll be four miles away from me but still. I’ll wait at her office and she’ll go to him. She wants to protect me from mental attacks and as I’m no telepath. I need to follow the lady’s orders.’ Scott offered in a rare moment of explanation and expression towards Franklin who only nodded in understanding, not sure why the opening. ‘But I’ll be further away from Columbia, so I need you to take care of Hope, she’s perfectly capable to protect herself but without her main power, I know she will be on edge. Jean said she’ll be like a fish out of water. I don’t like that. So I need you to be there for her.’ Scott almost commanded and Franklin straightened his back and nodded again. Scott had been in mental silence with Jean, right after her Phoenix days, it had been as if she had switched off the light from the room, leaving him to stumble in the dark to find her. He couldn’t even imagine how it would be for Hope, a full grown telepath of such potential to suddenly shut down her main powers. Being almost untraceable from her mother was also something Scott was worried about as Jean had explained, only through the Phoenix she’d be able to get a trace of her child’s mind from over two hundred miles that separated the pentagon and her office from Columbia University. 

‘I will protect her with my life, Sir, I promise.’ Franklin offered honestly and Scott appreciated the sincerity on the man’s words, he had proved himself in the past. 

‘You’ll soon learn -if you haven’t figured it out already- that trying to follow the Grey line is like playing with fire, when you think they’re calm and complying, they suddenly flare up and do whatever their stubborn brains tell them.’ Scott offered the first piece of advice he had to give to the young man, if he wanted to be with Hope, he had to be prepared. ‘And for the last time, it’s Scott.’ the older man offered his hand again -and his acceptance over his child being a grown adult and in a relationship with a man- Scott finally smiled at the man who didn’t dare smile back but shook Scott’s hand nonetheless. 

  
  


~*~

Jean’s high heels stopped echoing on the concrete floor as she halted before the tempered glass. David Haller was spread on his simple prison bed, a wide smile on his face as he remained with eyes closed. 

‘I would say I can get used to frequent visits from Charles’ family, they feel nice.’ he spoke the words before Jean could speak. The redhead sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, her fingers drumming against her blouse, impatient. 

‘I wish I could mend whatever happened to you,’ Jean tried, maybe they wouldn’t have to get to the edge. Maybe, there was still a way for them all to reconcile. Their first meeting had been laced with shock from the X-Men’s side and tension from Legion’s end. Maybe now, among telepaths, they could work out some solution. She had shut down her bond with Scott, hoping she won’t give David a channel to a non telepath, or to information that could be used against them all. 

David laughed bitterly at her words, eyes still closed as he sighed comfortably, his aura emitted power, a sense of belonging and owing the world. From Raven’s tales, this is how Charles must have been when he was young. 

‘If it’s any solace to you, Charles put me through a lot, in some cases, his presence was as bitter as it was his absence for you.’ Jean tried and recalled the truth he had hidden from her for her parents, in that timeline, how he had driven her mad in that other timeline Logan had prevented by time-travelling, again aided by Charles who chose for them all who would live and would die. And he did it again, in 1992, and even before that, when he cast Lorna out. Always with good intentions, the greater good. When all this would be over, one way or the other, Jean would need time to heal her wounds, evaluate if all her life, she had been a pawn on the chessboard, she knew Erik had wished she’d be the Queen piece, she had refused, lined with the rest of the pawns, fighting wars, going to space, facing every enemy who raised before them with a vengeance. Charles’ choices and Erik’s moves had even forced her to kill Erik as to put an end to this twisted game among old friends, and then she had allowed Charles’ mind to quiet once and for all, hoping their vendettas, secrets and misdoings wouldn't come to haunt her anymore. She was such a fool to believe so as Erik’s daughters stood against her as foes and now she faced Charles’ son as another one against not only her but her daughter too. 

‘He let me down, twice, I gave him a second chance and it blew up in my face. I was supposed to not be abandoned and I was, twice, I was supposed to be part of the family if not the first child of it. Then he used me to save you, again, just like he always used people, just like he used you. His pride, his partner in telepathy, he didn’t let Erik take you, he didn’t you go away, he used you as the school’s defense, he persuaded you to have your child in that school, so he could keep a legacy everyone would bind with him. I’m done with legacies and mercy and I’m surprised you’re still trying.’ David replied with eyes still closed and a smile. Jean frowned at his words, not sure of what he was saying, his file wasn’t clear on many points. 

‘I’m here because I believe in his legacy, we’re both part of it. If I didn’t show mercy we’d be levelling the Pentagon by now,’ Jean offered the warning. She hated his stance, no opening for a talk, for a way to build the bridge she had no idea existed in ruins until a few days back. 

‘Anytime you’re ready.’ Legion only replied with a smirk, eyes peacefully closed, face almost happy at the challenge. 

She had been over his file again and again, learnt about him, there were inaccuracies in it and Jean wasn’t sure how to explain some things. In some cases he seemed against them all, in others, he’s with Division Three. Jean has asked for a full report on the division from the CIA, she had used all the political connections she had. And she knows she’s pushing her luck on becoming unwanted just before the end of term, but she needs to know everything she can get on David Haller before it’s too late. ‘I was wondering,’ Jean adds at David’s unopened eyes. 

‘Where is Amy and Syd?’ she asked casually, her voice curious. The sound of the names made David’s eyes snapped open and look at her, his eyes wild. She was a telepath, she knew how to bring someone where she wanted him, one method was civilized talk, she failed on that, one method was calculated probing, it wouldn’t work with such a powerful being, another was by fury, when the subject loses control due to their emotions.

‘You won’t speak their names, ever again.’ David commanded her as he stood and approached the tempered glass, finally reacting to something. The two powerful telepaths standing before each other only with the transparent barrier between them. Under different circumstances, in another life, they could have been raised as siblings, both taught by Charles to become the greatest, most powerful mutants. Yet because of their father, they had been through so much separately . 

‘You summon me here, threaten my only daughter, promising her death. I can’t come and ask about your sister and girlfriend?’ Jean asks casually again. This time Legions reaches closer, smashing his fists on the glass that held the force. Jean smiled broadly and approached even closer, their body heat radiating against the glass, for the first time sensing each other differently than with their brains as they stood in eye level. Jean felt the wall that was David’s mind giving in, a calculated move, she was ready for the first blow, she withstood it easily, he was testing her, searching, she had erected her own inner barriers, if he sought too much, he would find the Phoenix and Jean wasn’t in for destroying the Pentagon from within. 

‘But I don’t understand, I see contradictions in your file…’ Jean offered verbally as they clashed mentally again. He was a force to be reckoned with, but he was like a hammer, when she was like a scalpel, cutting him with precision. She cut open the first wound, bleeding memories were reachable. ‘Syd is your girlfriend or wife?’ Jean tried again, at his worst rage, the memories became more evident, gushing from the mental wound.

_ ‘I’m a good person, I deserve love.’ David was tearful, scared, trying to persuade everyone and himself.  _

_ ‘What if you are the villain?’ the blond young woman had him at gunpoint, a man in his sixties was on the floor, bleeding and beaten up.  _

_ ‘Gods make rules, they don’t follow them.’ in heavy accent, the same man was explaining to David, aloof, powerful, yet his words held ambition too, ambition for David, the older man regarded him as equal, there was a twisted pride in the man’s words. Amhal Farouk. _

_ ‘They’re just small terrified small minded animals, terrified of what they can’t comprehend…’ The words were so terrifyingly similar to what Vuk had told Jean. _

_ David and the blond woman -Syd- were smiling at each other, before them there was a crib with a baby boy in. An instant later, they were both gone, erased, the timeline had been disturbed. _

_ The White Hot room was silent, David and a very young Charles Xavier were hugging each other. _

Jean was pushed out of David’s mind with such force she felt her physical body hurting, the Phoenix rushed to sooth the pain, heal her body as her nose started bleeding, the pressure was too much. David attempted a counterattack. Jean barely stopped him, her body engulfed itself in flames, she had wished she wouldn’t have used the Phoenix so quickly -the only remaining link to Hope as the Force always kept an eye from afar- but he was powerful and Jean enacted her Force automatically when she was in grave danger. He attacked again and this time the Phoenix held as much as Jean, through a slip however, David got the tiniest of glimpses. 

_ ‘Love, we are here, you have nothing to be afraid of,’ Jean offered too and smiled sweetly at her daughter, she couldn’t help the pang of guilt at the terror in her daughter’s eyes, a terror Jean knew all too well. They had known Hope would be a powerful telepath and telekinetic, yet the manifestation was as scary as expected. _

_ ‘I… I injured people, I blasted them against the walls,’ Hope whispered and Scott glanced at Jean, the girl was saying the truth. Jean could feel Elisabeth treating Hope’s friends downstairs. Laura had healed because of her mutation and simply followed Dawn Diaz who had a mild concussion and a scratch on her arm. _

_ ‘It was an accident, Hope, accidents happen,’ Jean explained but Hope shook her head in denial, more tears running down her cheeks. _

_ ‘Accidents kill people,’ Hope protested in fear. _

Jean slammed David out of her mind but he had gotten a glimpse of Jean’s memory, Hope manifesting, the Phoenix there that day and now, guarding Jean’s mind. Yet, David followed the pattern. 

Accidents kill people. 

‘Enough,’ Jean declared, not sure how far both had gotten inside their heads. His own nose was bleeding, he was smiling at her. 

‘We could have been such a family,’ David declared back. Jean stepped back, she needed time to process what had happened to him and how much he had seen through the small slip. The talk had resulted to some useful information which she needed to analyze. She needed time, he needed isolation. She turned around, moving fast out of the prison area in the deepest level of the Pentagon.

‘Oh please, come back! That was such fun!’ David was calling out from behind her, she was still shaky from the mental encounter. She needed to piece together the puzzle. 

Jean is exiting the prison, moving up through the high security elevators until she’s on the ground floor, where her escort awaits -as if she needed bodyguards, but still it was protocol- they moved together towards the exit and from there in the car that waited to take her back to DC, the few miles separating them from the Capitol had her opening the window to breath in the fresh air as they crossed the river and she breathed in the moist wind and exhaled. She didn’t dare open the bond with her husband yet, she wanted to put distance between her brain and Legion’s. She had hoped she’d find a way to stop him, to persuade him to open up but all she had gotten was information she couldn’t evaluate yet and she had slipped, the tiniest of moments from her daughter’s life but still, he had feasted in the small treat. 

Accidents kill people. 

She exited the car the moment she was inside the underground garage and moved up to the floor her husband and Hank would wait. A secretary gave her a folder with things she needed to take care of, she kept it close as she reached her office and there, indeed, Scott and Hank waited, anxious faces, waiting for a response. 

‘I… saw things from him, I think, somehow, he had his own life rewritten at a point, somehow, he messed with time and lived it twice, I’m afraid in both cases, life was cruel to him.’ Jean tried to vocalize what she had seen so far. All the bitterness, the fear, the pain, they all stemmed from that crib with the baby in. 

‘You’re alright?’ Scott asked, his voice full of concern as he approached her, even with his glasses on, he could see the slightly redder strain from the blood she had wiped away from her upper lip. 

‘He saw a glimpse of a memory, the day Hope manifested, he saw a moment from it, even with the Phoenix guarding my mind, he made it to see a moment.’ Jean was remorseful, afraid. Scott shook his head and hugged his wife to him, his arms wrapping around him. 

‘It’s alright, it’s nothing he can use against her.’ Scott reassured Jean, remembering the day Hope manifested her powers.  _ ‘She’s safe,’  _ he sent mentally, at last able to communicate with her through their bond. He had been driven mad at the silence from her part, only a tiny trace of an echo, a discomfort he could recognize as not his own while the bond was shut down but not gone and she was struggling against Legion. 

The blow she felt on her chest, followed by the splitting headache had her collapsing against Scott who grabbed her to him before she could collapse on her knees, he felt the echo of the pain but withstood it all as to support her. Jean’s hands clasping her head in agony, her eyes filling with tears of pain, the Force within her screething at the mental assault. 

‘Jean! What is it?!’ Scott’s voice was panicked as Jean struggled to open her eyes, her head would split in two at any moment, she was sure of it, her chest felt tight, her lungs unable to spasm in the much needed oxygen, her heart beat so fast, thudding in her chest. Hope. Her mind caught a glimpse of her child’s mind opening up, her own telepathy reaching out for her mother, no matter what they had agreed upon, Hope had used her powers to send a distress call and her parents had gotten it. 

_ ‘HELP!’  _

Jean was left gasping, the pain going as fast as it had come, both her chest and head stopped trying to kill her, Scott was still at a loss of words, trying to keep upright in case she’d have some seizure, he had been trained for every case scenario concerning a telepath. 

‘Hope,’ Jean choked out the word as the oxygen distributed in her brain with every breath made her feel dizzy. She could feel her agony matched only by Scott’s. Hank had tried to help her but he was soon standing in attention, turning his head towards an almost muted television that was on across the office. There were Breaking News, a massive explosion caught on phone cameras, followed by the live footage of the aftermath. 

**_BREAKING NEWS: MASSIVE EXPLOSION WITHIN COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY, PHOENIX AND HYPERSTORM OF X-FORCE SAVE HUNDREDS._ **

Two figures were hovering above Columbia University, where the explosion had taken place, their bodies mid-air, arms raised, within different fields, slightly visible, hundreds of civilians were held in, moved by Hope and Franklin away from the fire that had consumed a big part of the massive building. 

Jean, Scott and Hank were left speechless, watching. Jean’s mind kicked into motion after a few heartbeats. She opened the window with a wave of her mind. She was far away from the university but she’d be there within moments to help them all. She was sure the X-men were also set in motion from Westchester. 

Her breath was knocked out of her body once again as she saw the second explosion happening, the fire engulfed Hope and Franklin within milliseconds as both were focused on their powers, their telekinetic fields disappearing the moment the civilians were set down in safety. The moments ticked away as the fire and smoke lashed up into the sky and Jean waited, her heart beating faster and not at all as neither Hope or Franklin emerged from the inferno. 

Hope had been right, David had repeated so. Jean watched and regretted every moment of it all. 

Accidents kill people. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs and hides* indeed accidents kill people!
> 
> we saw some things from his own life, some things he allowed us to, Jean did her best to delve into his mind after she tried to win him over with words but I'm afraid he's been too toughed up by what happened to him in the first timeline and whatever happened (and we're going to explore)when he reset time.  
> I wanted a family scene at first, to explore how a telepath feels when they can't use telepathy and then I wanted a jean-david face to face situation, ended with the attack on Columbia University.   
> thank you very much for reading, please commend? thank you!


	15. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brand new chapter, one of my favorites as I'm taking my time on exploring telepathy and its usage among powerful people :)
> 
> this chapter is very special and dedicated to my dear friend Adriana whom without this series would have never expanded thus far and beyond, her devotion and sweet support keeps me going, girl, this story is mine as much as yours, happy birthday <3  
> Enjoy...

_ Chapter 15 - Lost and Found _

Jean knew that bile taste at the back of her throat. She had felt it for the first time when she woke up in a hospital bed, at the age of eight, knowing she had done something terrible. She had felt it again later in her life, when Apocalypse was about to either kill her or be killed by her, her first murder. Then when she had to destroy the tanks with unfinished experiments made by hers and Scott’s DNA, and then again, when she killed Erik Lenhsherr and let Charles Xavier die on her, all done for her child. 

The bile suffocated her as her eyes remained on the screen. The inferno was followed by chaos,people screaming, trying to run for their lives on live TV. Jean’s mind was wide open, the Phoenix within her searching for Hope and encountering silence. Scott was attached within her brain, receiving the deafening mental silence as well.

Jean shut her eyes, trying to focus deep within, it was of those rare moments where she allowed the firebird reach the furthest, her body engulfed in flames that didn’t harm Scott. She could see through the force and not her telepathy anymore, she searched like a madwoman, like the force of nature she was but had manipulated to her standards. She flew like the wind, her mind rushing with the force’s might. The miles seemed like inches, the fire in the university fed her instead of harming her. 

**_Here_ **

The two figures were protected within spheres of energy, Jean reached them, she felt their minds opening up to her. 

She knew, if she had been within the spectrum of her own powers, she would have been knocked out by the sheer vibration of the young couple’s powers but within the Force she almost absorbed the waves, maintaining her presence around them until she could make sure they were both alright. They seemed unharmed, felt alive, their powers at full scale as their minds alone withstood the inferno around them. Hope was clearly traceable, a beyond Omega Five mutant using her powers at full force, her mental imprint was like a beacon within the fiery sea around her. Jean knew the feeling of getting lost, of losing sense of self within such vast power. She reached for them, her own imprint was familiar to both, Franklin had been mentally retrieved by Jean from his coma as a child, Hope had been trained by Jean ever since the day she manifested her powers. 

They both felt Jean at the same moment, following the Phoenix Force pulling them through until they could recollect themselves. It was hard to pull Gods down from their pantheons, especially young Gods who knew they could bend the cosmos at their will. Corruption worked like the sweetest poison, drowning you within a haze until the flesh had rotted and the soul had been gone. Jean knew all too well the feeling of picking up the divine pieces afterwards. 

She engulfed the spheres, penetrating them mentally as Franklin and Hope approached each other, eyes still closed but responding within the astral plane. Franklin opened his eyes first, glancing at Hope’s blue orbs the moment she opened hers too. Jean could see the fiery glimpses of the Phoenix, tasting what was to be hers one day. When they’d be ready, if they were ready. 

Franklin apparated them away, miles away from the attack, back in Jean’s office, where she returned to her own body with a loud gasp, still in Scott’s arms who had witnessed the astral experience as a bystander of her mind, always tasting the stardust of the universe she roamed within the Phoenix. Jean’s nose was bleeding, she tried to stop the blood, feeling lightheaded. Hank was examining the young couple, they were as disoriented, needing time to recover for themselves. The news were still loud on the television, broadcasting the attack. The phones on the desk were ringing like crazy, so was Scott’s cellphone. Jean fought so hard to pinpoint what was wrong apart from the attack. Even though she didn’t want to believe it, she knew, the bile had returned. 

Legion had escaped the Pentagon, leaving hundreds injured and dead, having tasted Hope’s telepathic imprint. He had attacked an entire university only to cause Hope to come out of her hiding like the full moon in a starless night. 

They needed to go back to Westchester, they needed to retreat, they were targets amongst thousands of people, thousands that didn’t matter to Legion. 

_ ‘They’re just small terrified small minded animals. They’re just small terrified small minded animals…’  _ His words echoed through her mind. 

Two chances, just like hers, only on his second chance, he had chosen to go after his father’s family, the first time he had gone after his father’s enemies. The opposite of Jean herself, the first time, she went after Charles’ family, her family, the second time, she chose her enemies. Their brains were weapons of mass destruction, the fight had to be taken far away. They needed strength, the X-Men, they needed leverage, she needed to find Sydney.

‘We must go home,’ Jean whispered through her blooded upper lip, looking at Scott, anyone else would need explanation, a plan. Scott only nodded and turned towards Franklin who only nodded and apparated them all away. 

  
  
  
  
  


Hope’s eyes opened with a startle, a nightmare of stars, explosions, a massive figure after her, her parents gone and unable to help her. She took a deep breath and turned on the light by her nightstand, she didn’t dare reach out mentally. Not after the attack in Columbia three days prior. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her face with her palm before she could push away her fiery hair and sighed at yet another restless night. 

She had grounded herself after Franklin apparated her, her parents and uncle Hank, all back in Westchester. She had taken a full day to recollect herself and she couldn’t deny the pull she felt towards unleashing her powers again. From switching completely off to lashing out like she had done within a few days had caused her a mental itch that felt tender all the time, she hadn’t been used on such abandonment and then abuse of her powers. Balance was what her mother always told her about her powers, yet Hope felt unstable for the first time in her life, feeling the way her mother had felt in her early years upon her powers. 

She dropped her legs on the floor, stood up and reached for the door of her room, a glass -or even a bottle- of water always helped. She halted her steps as she saw the lone figure at the atrium of her family home, looking out at the lake in silence as he stood stiff and silent. 

‘Dad?’ Hope asked softly, snapping him out of his contemplation, causing him to turn around and smile at her, silently opening an arm for his pajama clad child to reach him. 

‘Pumpkin,’ Scott spoke as his daughter approached him, easily fitting in his hug even if she had grown as tall as her mother, she always fitted in his arms no matter her age. He kissed her temple, his eyes closing behind his visor, hoping that amazing brain of hers behind her temple didn’t trouble her as much as Jean worried it did. 

‘Are you alright?’ Hope asked, causing Scott to actually chuckle. She had been threatened, targeted, shut down and then attacked and still she worried about everyone else, he couldn’t deal with how good his child was. Maybe that’s why they went through so much, because they always choose the good way, although the bad, hard way many times over the years, felt tempting and more efficient. 

‘I’m ok, baby girl, how are you?’ Scott asked quietly, studying the familiar features of her face, there was a thin line between her brows, he was sure it was from frowning in her sleep, he couldn’t help but lean and plant a kiss above her nose, hoping it would go away. 

‘I’m not sure,’ Hope replied, reaching out with her mind -hesitantly- and finding her mother away from the house. They had agreed there was no reason for her not to use her powers, the damage had been done even if it wasn’t her fault. If she hadn’t used her powers -and become traceable- she would have died. ‘Where is Mom?’ Hope asked, not wanting to worry her father more. Scott sighed and looked away, towards the mansion that stood silent across the lake and the grounds that seperated the Summers House from the Xavier Mansion. 

‘Disbanding Cerebro with aunt Betsy,’ Scott explained and Hope nodded. 

‘Disbanding it or searching for that Sydney through it?’ Hope asked softly and Scott nodded his head apprehensively, she knew because of her powers, like he knew because of the bond with Jean. No secrets, that was always the rule between the Summers. 

‘Hopefully disbanding it.’ Scott offered, he had felt Jean trying Cerebro a day before, searching in vain for that woman. Scott couldn’t help but fear for the women of his life, no matter how brave and powerful they both were. The Phoenix had been used by Jean instantly after the attack and although he had absolutely backed the decision for Jean to find their daughter, afterwards, Hope wasn’t the only Grey-Summers who had needed grounding at their return at the mansion. ‘I had a gift for you, before we agreed on you staying under constant guard by someone.’ Scott finally said slowly and Hope looked at him in surprise, if there was one person in the universe that could hide from the most powerful telepaths in it, that was Scott Summers. ‘A motorbike,’ Scott added and Hope’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise, her smile returning after half a week. 

‘Really?’ Hope asked and Scott smiled at his girl, she had her mother’s smile, her kind eyes only in his color. 

‘You can still have it, if you promise to be moving around the grounds only.’ Scott offered lamely and Hope couldn’t help herself but laugh and hug her father tightly. Her hope of moving over all this and soon being able to ride her motorbike and go onto harmless adventures helped him go on without the terror he felt at the idea of her or Jean getting hurt. 

‘Thank you, daddy!’ Hope exclaimed happily, still about an inch shorter than him, she had to reach up to wrap her arms around her father’s shoulders. ‘Can we go see it? I can’t go outside Westchester but can I at least see it?’ Hope asked and Scott couldn’t deny Hope anything, ever, let alone while she was under so much pressure. He would do anything for her to be happy. 

‘And we can also pick up your mom from the base, she must rest.’ Scott offered softly at the mention of his wife. She had been restless ever since their escape back to the Mansion and Scott hadn’t been able to calm her down from her frantic preparations. 

Legion was out there, his escape resulting to sixty five casualties and at least a hundred injured. There was upheaval in DC, Scott and Jean waited for the President to have a general assembly of his office, they needed to find a way to stop the new threat. They were all on high alert nationwide, mutant or not, everyone was afraid of this new mutant threat yet everyone knew only mutants would be able to tackle it. 

‘Let me put some shoes on, then,’ Hope said excitedly and Scott couldn’t help but chuckle himself and open his arms for her to rush to her bedroom. For just a tiny moment, they felt normal again, like in the past when they were sneaking out in the night, towards the mansion, while Jean was away, to steal chocolate ice-cream from the kitchen fridge as Hope always had a sweet tooth. 

The boathouse’s front door was always unlocked, safety was guaranteed with a power couple as residents. Their closest people always had access in case of an emergency at the Mansion. Scott and Hope reached for the door, opening it, only to halt and look at the woman on the front porch, who drew her eyes from Jean’s rose garden to them. 

She was the spitting image of Jean at a younger age, or of Hope’s at a later. Only her cheekbones were slightly sharper, green eyes , hair at shoulder’s length and more copper than red. She looked surprised while her eyes were on Hope, the two young women looking so much alike, her eyes turned into a traceable scowl when they traveled to Scott. 

Hope fought to remember where she had seen the woman before, a whisper of a memory. She felt so odd and so familiar at the same time. 

‘I’m looking for Jean Grey,’ the woman’s voice had the same deep, femine tone as Jean and Hope’s. She carried herself with an aura of authority, a kind of stiffness and a melancholy that was even more glaring than her similarity with the Summers. 

‘Who… are you?’ Hope asked softly, a strange pull within her urged her to approach the woman who remained rigid before father and daughter. A telepath, a powerful one, it was all Hope could taste mentally from the girl as her powers found mental resistances as she reached for the woman’s brain, coaxing the tiniest of glimmer in the woman’s eyes at the attempt. 

Hope’s eyes widened at the answer to her question, coming mentally not from the woman itself but from Hope’s memory. The she had learnt of uncle Logan and Franklin’s time travels, the day she had been mad with anger and frustration over all that had been and all that had not, her mother had taken her -through her Phoenix powers- to taste many alternative timelines and lives.

_ ‘There are countless more timelines, countless more scenarios, far better and much worse.’ Jean’s voice was heard when she, her husband and daughter found themselves under their favorite tree in the grounds, the astral plane was a safe place to show everything to Hope. The Phoenix remained on its favorite twig, watching. ‘What matters is that we achieved the best possible scenario.’ Jean added and Scott nodded at his girl. _

‘My name is Rachel Grey,’ the woman’s voice was steady, causing mute shock at the Summers. ‘And I believe someone has thrown me into your timeline, by accident or some idiotic masterplan of revenege and malice; it remains to be seen.’ the young woman added, the Summers’ sharp wit within the Grey features, unmistakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSS RACHEL, another family member is here! my favorite daughter from the comics get to meet my favorite daughter from my story!!! this is a huge moment for me as I adore both and always wanted them to meet but I was afraid I was unable to make them do so throughout Equilibrium and Rigid and Aloof, but here we are :D   
> Everything will be explained in the next chapter (I suppose) this chapter has flashbacks from chapter 38 of Rigid and Aloof. 
> 
> I experienced a bit of a writer's block but I'm here again, hoping for motivation from you, guys, are you still with me? hopefully yes! comments would be appreciated to know I'm not alone in this :)


	16. Dysfunctional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaammeeennn, of course the mini writer's block would be lifted on a work day, of course! here is the new chapter, It was so hard and easy to make at the same time, I hope you like it!

_ Chapter 16 - Dysfunctional  _

_ Sydney Barrett _

_ ‘Jean, that’s enough,’ _

_ ‘Almost there,’  _

_ A tiny light among the millions, in Minnesota, hiding from humans and mutants alike. No sign of Legion, yet there was certainty he would be close by, his mind concealed.  _

_ ‘Jean!’ Betsy’s voice was demanding somewhere in the distance. Jean would have withdrawn if it wasn’t for the beacon of power that showed up so suddenly, so close, causing Jean to frown and bend her head at the sudden invasion of the existence. A powerful woman, a Phoenix Host. The firebird within Jean screeched in recognition and want.  _

Jean ripped off the helmet of Cerebro from her head, breaking the session Betsy wanted her so badly to stop, her nose was bleeding, this was happening more frequently than Jean would like to admit, she was strained, exhausted, at her limits. 

She passed by Betsy and the older telepath focused enough to feel the surge of power from outside, a telepath seemingly as powerful as Jean herself. 

‘What the…’ Betsy whispered as she rushed to follow Jean to the base, the fastest way to the grounds instead of the elevators and through the mansion’s front door. 

‘Betsy, stay back, alert the teams.’ Jean’s voice didn’t leave place for disagreement as she moved through the basketball court to the path leading to the boathouse. She was the school’s defense, the shield of them all, she couldn't allow anyone near the new powerful being until she could inspect what was going on. She could see from a distance the three figures before each other. She could make the outline of Scott’s and Hope’s, standing before the light coming from their house’s front door, she could also see the back of the powerful woman. 

Jean rushed closer, feeling no threat yet no security either. She was ready to raise a field of protection for her husband and daughter when the female mutant turned towards her, sensing her approach even if Jean attempted to be mentally silent.

It felt as if the woman had turned mostly on instinct rather than a tingle of her powers. 

Jean’s eyes widened at the sight, her stomach dropping as her mind reached out, testing, the familiarity, the power, the mental imprint, the guilt, the name. 

Rachel Grey-Summers

Jean’s eyes shut momentary at the memory of the tubes at Alkali, the crimes she had committed before her own DNA, the chance she had never given to the results of the experiments on her and Scott. The woman before her looked remarkably like the one in that laboratory. Only Jean had seen her before in another timeline, another life, where she had been naturally born by Scott and herself. 

‘Rachel,’ the name flowded naturally from Jean’s lips, as if she had spoken it before. The younger woman nodded in affirmation. She certainly had, in another life of herself. Rachel’s jaw quivered before it could stiffen, chin raised in defiance and self-protection. The woman was in pain, so common and frustrating trait of all the Grey women. 

‘I was looking for you,’ Rachel spoke, completely focused on Jean, as if Scott and Hope weren’t there. Jean could see the need in her green eyes, inherited by herself, looking at her in disbelief and longing, in grieving joy. Jean gulped down on her dry throat, wondering what happened to herself and the different daughter of hers to react like this. Deep down, she knew. 

‘’I’m here,’ Jean could only answer and stand in the space created between Scott,Hope and Rachel. The bond with Scott filled with astonishment, her own worry and through Jean’s powers, they could both feel Hope’s confusion. Through her, the Phoenix was flexing in her mind, wishing to reach for a host as powerful as her, so very familiar. It had been through the Force; Jean had known of the different timelines, had shown them to Hope too. The Force felt familiar with Rachel; knowing her through dimensions of time and space. Rachel couldn’t help but smile at Jean’s words, nodding to herself. 

‘Someone threw me here, through their powers.’ Rachel decided to cut to the chase. Jean nodded, guessing it would be Legion and some new twisted game of pushing the X-Men to the edge. She only hoped he wouldn’t conjure more. ‘What year is it?’ Rachel asked curiously and this time Scott answered, gaining another scowl from his different-timeline daughter. 

‘2030’ Scott replied calmly, searching for reactions that never came as Rachel only nodded, keeping whatever she felt at the information to herself. Her eyes fell on Hope, regarding the young woman exactly as Hope did with Rachel. Jean marveled at how similar yet very different her daughters were. 

‘Legion; I suppose?’ Rachel distatefully asked and Jean nodded. 

‘You know how we can stop him?’ Jean asked, hoping there had been a way in the woman’s timeline. 

‘Surviving him until he gets tired of playing his stupid games.’ Rachel offered and Jean sighed, defeated. ‘I’m the only Phoenix Host and I couldn’t stop him by myself, sometimes, things are just out of hand,’ Rachel added, her words helf a double meaning, everyone could feel so, Hope this time spoke. 

‘The only one? What about Mom?’ she asked, more innocently than she would have liked to sound, earning a sad smirk from Rachel. 

‘ _ Mom _ was murdered by Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto.’ Rachel replied stoically, as if talking about the weather, yet Jean could feel the pain her mind emitted at the revelation. ‘What happened to that monster here?’ Rachel asked, bile in her voice. 

‘I murdered him first,’ Jean replied and Rachel looked at her with a twisted pride in her eyes that made Jean both sick and justified of her actions at the same time. 

‘Good,’ Rachel only commented and Jean hesitated but gestured for the house. 

‘We could speak inside,’ Jean offered but Rachel shook her head. Glancing at Hope and Scott. 

‘You have nothing to fear,’ Hope tried, surprising everyone, including herself at her effort to sympathy for the older Summers daughter. Even if she had introduced herself solely as a Grey, the resemblance to both their parents was uncanny.

‘My denial has nothing to do with fear.’ Rachel replied sternly, her eyes falling again at Scott who shifted uncomfortably on his spot before he could cross his arms before his chest and frown back, raising his own walls. Jean could feel his tension, insecurity and annoyance. However she needed to know why all this happened from Legion’s part, was he trying to tear them apart? He could bring anyone back, but not a part of them, one way or the other, they’d find a way around. 

It was first Hope, then Jean and finally Rachel who turned towards the path leading to the boathouse, Franklin was approaching fast, having sensed the new presence. Jean’s head snapped towards Rachel’s direction at the strong feeling she emitted the moment she saw the young man. 

Love, deep, unconditional, fulfilled love and hurt, soul-wrenching pain at the sight of the man. Yet, her face remained a mask of indifference. Jean wished she could reach for the younger woman, needing to make the pain go away like she’d do for Hope. 

Franklin reached the four Summers, getting closer to Hope, wrapping an arm around her as he faced Rachel who regarded him with careful eyes, a soft note in her emerald orbs. Franklin didn’t ask questions, he somehow knew. So did Jean and as a result, Scott. 

It was Hope who remained silent, suddenly feeling a pariah in her own life. She could see the way Rachel looked at Franklin, the same way she looked at him herself, like a lover, only her sister from another life felt like she had shared so much more than Hope had so far. A marriage, a child maybe, the end of the world. Rachel seemed to have been through a lot with her mother as well, a mother who had already invited her to their home. She seemed to dislike their father however. Hope wondered when Rachel became so familiar as to invade their lives in the middle of the night and be a guest of them as a reward. Hope herself had tried to soothe her worries, speaking of the absence of fear, only Hope found herself afraid of what Rachel was to everyone, and what she was doing among them. 

Maybe she wasn’t just an older sister, maybe she was Hope herself, with another name, another life, full of pain and hurt, she was sure from Rachel’s subtle reaction, yet with so much more power, so much more confidence and authority. Hope looked down, trying to keep herself together, trying to reassure herself this was just another of Legion’s games to play with them all, with her, she needed to get to her, and he was trying with all weapons available. 

‘We  _ should _ speak inside,’ Jean tried again, hoping somehow Rachel would be more willing after seeing Franklin from whom, she hadn’t tore her eyes away. Jean looked at Hope, feeling her worry and insecurity, even if her child had no reason to feel threatened or worried, Jean could see the slow descend into insecurity, she knew the feeling of lacking just by existing. Jean had swore her child would never feel thus. ‘Hope and Franklin should go to the Mansion while we stay here with Rachel, we need to discuss how we can fix this mess.’ Jean offered, she would isolate Hope and Franklin from Rachel, giving both women space and Hope the chance to salvage what was hers. She and Scott would never stop being her parents but Jean could see Hope’s insecurity over her boyfriend who, to Rachel, was so much more. 

Franklin nodded first, kissing the side of Hope’s head before he could take her hand and leave without a word, having felt more than he had wanted to feel, he was confused and worried himself, yet he yearned to be with Hope more than with anyone else. In this life, after all, he had given it all to be with her, to keep her safe and sound, he wouldn’t give up now. 

‘We’ll find you at the Mansion.’ Scott promised his daughter as Hope nodded and reached for a kiss to his cheek, reassuring him herself of her love for him. The gesture was greeted by a hard look from Rachel who sighed and waited patiently for Hope and Franklin to leave. Jean took a deep breath as she felt Rachel’s discomfort as well as Scott’s for whatever had happened between them. 

The young couple left in silence, Franklin still keeping Hope under his arm as they moved towards the Mansion. Rachel followed the couple with her eyes before she could turn and look the older couple before her. Scott this time spoke as he made way from the front door he had been guarding all this time, making room for Jean and Rachel. 

He wasn’t sure what happened to the young woman before him, so familiar to him and his wife yet so different from Hope. He wasn’t sure what he could have possibly done although he had seen some alternative realities of their lives a few years back, yet he couldn’t know from which reality Rachel came to them. He had hoped he was a good father in all timelines yet he could see this wasn’t the case. 

‘Come in,’ Scott offered once again, looking at the younger woman. ‘Please,’ he added quietly and Rachel finally sighed and moved, she passed by him and Jean followed, taking his hand in hers as they entered their home with a different child of theirs than the one they had. 

_ ‘No matter what has happened to her, it’s not your fault.’  _ Jean sent firmly. Scott sighed, unable to nod in agreement. 

‘ _ In a way, it is, Jean, she positively hates my guts. What have I done in that time?’  _ Scott wondered mentally and Jean shook her head. 

‘ _ Whatever you’ve done, you lived to do it, she looked at me like she saw a ghost, she loved me but obviously she buried me.’  _ Jean offered in an attempt to solace. 

‘Your bond in my time was annoying when used to speak about me behind my back, now it’s simply disturbing.’ Rachel’s dry tone made Jean and Scott focus back on her as Jean gestured for her to sit down. 

‘I could make some tea,’ She offered, choosing not to comment Rachel’s words. Scott nodded solemnly at his wife, not sure what to say himself. 

‘I’m not here for tea or sympathy. I’m here because someone pulled me towards you.’ Rachel exclaimed, already tired of what she was doing and encountering there. A perfect household, a perfect home. ‘And to stop the drama of your overanalyzing brains,’ Rachel added, suddenly angry at the perfection of their lives in this life. ‘You were in love, you got married, you never solved your issues. Mom, you hesitated to destroy Apocalypse, he came back with a vengeance and merged with you,’ she pointed at Scott, unable to call him with what he was supposed to be: her father.

‘You saved him but his post traumatic experience combined with your Phoenix problems -among other things- led your marriage to disarray, there were collateral damages, I was one of them. ‘Then you died and we were left with the mourning and the issues still unsolved. In total, a completely dysfunctional family, school, society, world, mutatkind. End of story, the end.’ Rachel’s voice was cold, practiced, as if she had been prepared to face her parents one day, no matter the circumstances, even if her mother had been dead. Rachel sighed, out of breath, at her own summary, leaving them in heavy silence for several moments.

‘I’m going to make that tea,’ Jean finally spoke, needing a moment to consider all the things she had learnt. Scott remained rooted to his spot, unable to move towards her or Rachel. 

He remained silent and unmoving as Jean retreated, her mind hazy from all the information. He stood silent, looking at Rachel, trying to comprehend at the same time, wishing to stay with her, somehow wishing to solve at least one issue with the angry young woman before him. Maybe in that timeline, he was unfortunate, weak, an idiot, a victim, reckless, he didn’t know or cared, in this one he would stand and take the blows until that daughter didn’t look at him with such emotions flickered in her eyes. 

The silence between father and daughter remained, separated them, just like the different timeline did. Rachel seemed angrier by the minute, Scott wished he was a telepath, his life would have been so much easier among the telepaths he loved, the one he chose and the ones he created with his chosen one. 

‘How’s Emma?’ Rachel asked, almost spitting the name. Scott looked at her in confusion, he had no idea what she was talking about and she could see it, for a moment, her eyes softened. Scott shook his head, hoping with all his might that Emma wasn’t one of the “other things” that occured to destroy his family with Jean and their daughter. 

‘I’m really sorry for whatever -that Scott- I... have done to you, Rachel.’Scott decided to rise above, explain himself and try to show to that woman that he wasn’t always the same. ‘If it means anything to you, which probably doesn’t. At least in this life, I have adored Jean, we have been through a lot but we made it, we had Hope a bit late in our lives but we raised her with all our love and besides ups and downs we were always faithful and in love. Even when we met our son, Nathan, who was made by our DNA through experiments, we embraced him in the family and now he’s part of it. If it means anything to you, I adore Jean and Hope more than anything in my life and I have been only true and by their side.’ Scott tried and sighed as he saw the hurt and the satisfaction in her eyes. He could read telepaths almost as well as they could read minds. Through the pain and jealousy, she was glad he hadn’t fucked it up in every dimension. ‘I know it must be painful, but I have done nothing to wrong our family in this life.’ he added and Rachel sighed and nodded finally. Believing him easier and faster than he had expected, he could see she was desperate to do so, deep down, she loved him or his flawed version of her timeline.

The moment was broken by another knock on the door and the two remained silent and unmoving as Jean reached for it. Gasping at the sight before her. Scott finally rushed closer to his wife as he felt her shock through the bond, leaving Rachel to ponder at his words as he approached the door and stopped in his traks. 

This wasn’t just a game of pulling dysfunctional family members and throwing at them. It was also a game of bringing back people from the grave. 

‘Scott,’ the blond man stated, obviously only familiar to him as he looked at the couple with his bright blue eyes. 

‘Alex.’ Scott uttered the name, unable to believe his older brother was before him, brought to life more or less at age of his death, seemingly so much younger than him now. Scott and Jean looked at each other, past the overwhelming feelings of pain, disbelief and fear, logic had to prevail. 

_ ‘We must find Legion.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohohoho more Summers arriving by the minute! what do you think? who else should come back to drive the summers to their breaking point? is it all a twisted game? is legion trying to distract them? from what?  
> I needed Rachel to have a taste of everyone and poor Hope is so uncomfortable, and rightly so! I also needed Scott to stand his ground before Rachel and whatever she's been through because of counterpart in her own timeline and Jean has only to deal with even more and  
> ALEX IS BAAACK! I have plans for this guy!  
> thank you for reading! can't wait for your comments!


	17. Extended Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you meet Chris Claremont and discuss Jean Grey and he tells you there is no fanfiction, only stories of real writers, just not widely published yet, your muse is getting a boner and you're ready to write, but then life catches up with you and christmas as a hairdresser is just crazy and then your best friend breaks up and simply your free time goes out the window into consoling, resting, sleeping and taking pills for your pained back, arms and legs lol   
> without more excuses here is the new chapter, happy holidays, guys! I hope you like this! Massive thanks to Adriana for her help through it all!

_ Chapter 17 - Extended family _

‘Alex…’ Scott whispered the name as he looked at his brother, seemingly younger, around the time of his death. Scott was unable to speak another word, from not having even a piece of him to bury, all those years ago, now Alex stood before him, all oblivious and smiling, even though kinda confused about where he was or what was happening. 

‘Scott,’ Alex said, bewildered, yet he threw his arms around his brother, still not catching up with the change in his brother’s appearance due to age. 

_ ‘He’s super confused,’  _ Jean sent to Scott who rigidly hugged Alex back, patting him soothingly as Alex broke away, glancing at Jean. 

‘I remember you,’ Alex smiled at Jean who couldn’t help but smile back at the easy nature of the blond man, so different from the stiff brother she was married to. Alex held out his hand for Jean to shake, Jean did so. ‘I’m Alex Summers,’ he said with a smile, Jean nodded her head, unable to deny her brother-in-law’s joy of seeing his brother, his brain still full of hormones preventing him from noticing the age difference, the change of the mansion that had been blown up the day Alex died, or the fact that he had knocked on a door of a house that hadn’t existed in his time. Jean couldn’t hope for Alex to notice the ring around the finger of the hand she extended for him to shake. 

‘Jean Grey,’ she replied with a smile as Alex’s brows creased into a frown, his time kicking in. 

‘What happened with Apocalypse? And Stryker? Where is Charles?’ he asked genuinely worried and Jean glanced at Scott who only nodded as they both made way for Alex to get in the house. 

_ ‘I’ve found Sydney Barret, once we’re done here, we must go and find her before Legion.’  _ Jean’s words in Scott’s mind was an added burden, she knew but he had to be informed, it was about Hope, they couldn’t lose focus on the actual reason for all this happening, they had to stop Legion before more Summers sprouted in their lives, if they were any left. Legion was distracting them with all this and they had to be done soon and refocus.

‘I killed Apocalypse about 35 years ago, Stryker met his fate almost 26 years ago, Charles died 7 years ago.’’ Jean offered as gently as she could, Alex was at a loss of words. Only a small “oh” escaping him, a mixture of relief and worry over what was actually going on creeping up in his mind. ‘You’re in 2030.’ Jean added as she could see Scott was unable to speak just yet, regarding his long lost brother. ‘I’m Scott’s wife, Jean.’ the redhead added softly at Alex’s dumbfounded face as he entered the house and his eyes fell upon Rachel who was looking at him with more recognition than she had with her parents. 

‘I guess that’s your daughter?’ Alex asked, not sure from where to begin the questions but even through his confusion, he could detect the uncanny similarity of Rachel and Jean, mixed with little details of Scott in her. Jean glanced at Rachel, feeling guilty for the answer she was about to give, unable to either flat our deny her but also unable to confuse her with Hope, her actual daughter of that life, in Alex’s eyes. 

‘Kind of, yes, she’s Rachel.’ Jean replied gently, seeing or rather  _ feeling  _ the hurt in Rachel’s heart. Boy, she needed a break, the past days were a wreckage and she was trying to hold together the crumbling thing her life had turned out to be. 

Jean’s eyes closed in defeat as she felt her other children across the grounds. Nathan was parking his motorbike outside the boathouse while Hope hovered over the mansion with Franklin, like Jean herself used to do in Ororo’s company when they were younger, trying short out her own life. Jean could feel Hope allowed her powers to function, barely and in fear, but she did, reaching out and feeling, listening to what was happening in her family home, her own home, filled with misplaced family members from the past, other dimensions and the dead. 

_ ‘Hope’s hurt and currently lashing out above the mansion.’  _ Jean sent to Scott who sighed and nodded, every reflex had them pushed out of the house and reaching their once only child. Now, they had to deal with an entire extended family who all deserved their time and energy. Balances they hadn’t needed to keep when it was just them and Hope. 

The doorbell rang and this time Jean just used her powers for Nathan to enter the house. The massive built of his had Alex widen his eyes for a moment as he approached with a frown on his face, his eyes, bionic and normal one checking between the bewildered Alex and the suddenly tearful Rachel.

‘Nathan…’ Rachel’s whisper had Jean, Scott and Nathan look at her before she could compose herself and wear the cold mask of indifference that cracked so many times over ever since she arrived. 

‘Where’s Hope?’ Nathan asked his parents, unable to accept glimpses of Rache’s mind and the hazard of confusion Alex’s brain had in store. 

‘Who is this? Who is Hope?’ Alex asked as he eyed Nathan’s bionic arm. 

‘She’s at the Mansion, could you please go and find her? We’ll catch up with you once we’re done here.’ Scott offered to the only person apart his wife who felt actually familiar and easy to talk to without guilt or pain. It was a surprise on it own, the fact of easing in with Nathan, who used to be so awkward around them for years. Scott was glad his son was around, as protective of Hope, one of them, part of them. Nathan only nodded and left the place in search of his sister. Not another word needed as he had felt it all in his father’s thoughts. 

‘He’s your son?’ Alex repeated and Jean sighed and nodded, running a hand through her hair as she glanced at Rachel’s eyes following Nathan out. Baby brother, her mind screamed, along grief similar to the one Rachel had felt when she saw Jean herself. No, Jean wasn’t ready to deal with Rachel’s life when her own crumbled like chalk in her hands. 

‘Yes, Al, he is, can we take it from the beginning? Scott finally offered but Alex remained as shocked. 

‘Why he’s so massive? Where did he take from? Is Hope your child too? Is she as massive?’ Alex was babbling the questions about his niece and nephew until Scott threw a pleading glance at Jean who nodded, despite her exhaustion, she had to short out everything in Alex’s mind for the past 35 years that had passed without him around. 

_ ‘Just the highlights,’  _ Scott begged and Jean nodded as she smiled at Alex and raised her palms on the sides of his head, Alex glanced between her palms, familiar with a powerful telepath working on his head, Charles had done so in the past. 

‘I promise I won’t harm you, I’m good at it.’ Jean only whispered as Alex nodded, Scott sighed and Rachel shook her head. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The lake and the forestation around the grounds seemed like dark spots from high above, the mansion stood beneath her, silent as she had blocked everything coming from it. The boathouse in the distance was what Hope was focused on as she allowed herself hover in the air. Arms outstretched, hair and clothes waving due to her powers instead the wind that ruffled the trees beneath her. 

She had found her mother and aunt Ororo in that spot above the mansion, shorting out their powers and minds, her mother had explained an afternoon when she was twelve and knew her mother would be having tea with her aunt. When she had found the loft belonging to Ororo empty and the balcony doors open, she had moved to the terrance and raised her eyes to find the two powerful mutants hovering above in a silent, unmoving dance of powers. 

She had adopted the habit a few years ago, shared with Franklin who found it as helpful when the world became too loud for their oversensitive powers. He was in the same posture with her, his blond hair shorter in the past weeks as he changed his look, he seemed wiser, older, fitting more with Rachel than herself, a bitter whisper raised in her head. 

_ ‘Hope,’  _ his warning voice was loud as a reply to the bile that built inside her mouth. Hope sighed as another surge of telekinetic waves ruffled her hair.  _ ‘I’m only yours,’  _ he promised gentler this time and Hope opened her eyes and looked at him, hovering before her, just a few inches away from her. Her mind focused back on the boathouse where her family only grew bigger as she felt Alex Summers reaching the place. She was half named after him, great, just another displaced Summers to be added, or was he? Maybe she was the displaced one. 

‘You’re mine,’ Hope confirmed vocally and Franklin nodded as he got closer midair, their body heat pulling the young lovers closer until their fronts touched. ‘But what if I’m her? Just a different name but same destiny? She looks pretty fucked up, what if I can’t escape this. What you stopped with your time travel? My descend into chaos, she felt like she had reached chaos and you were there, with her. What if I’m her?’ Hope whispered desperately and Franklin framed her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. 

‘You’re you, Hope. You’re confused and afraid and insecure, I get that. But you’re you, you’re Hope Summers, there’s no Rachel here, just you. And you’re luckier than her, happier, with a family solid and functioning. Don’t familiarize yourself with her just because she looks like you, just because she has a parallel life with you. Of course she does, she’s of the same roots but these roots in  _ this  _ life, are not rotten. Please, time travel has consequences for everyone and Legion sent her here for a reason, this exact reason.’ Franklin was frantic as he tried to soothe her. 

She could feel his own terror and insecurity, beneath the words he was speaking, he could feel his worry over her. Years ago, when she first learnt of his timeline, she had been furious at him for not telling her about it, and he had been as terrorized of losing her. There was no secret among telepaths, only awfully hidden ones, the ones when out in the world, could destroy entire worlds. ‘Now you see, you see why I wanted to keep silent of my time travel, why I never neared you while I was here and you were only eleven. Do you see what happens to people? Do you understand the balance I had to keep when I reached them in ‘23?’ Franklin wondered and Hope sighed, angrily this time as the frustration was building up. She could feel Nathan searching for her, of course, sent by their parents while they dealt with Rachel and Alex, of course, she was the young sensitive girl, too fragile to be left alone for a damn minute. 

‘You think I don’t understand?’ Hope asked angrily, her hands prying away Franklin’s hold of her face. ‘You think I don’t see?’ she asked furiously as she pushed his hands away from her, unable to control her anger. ‘Through the Phoenix, all that is and will be, all that was and won’t be, I know, I have glimpses of it all, but should I be unaffected?’ Hope’s anger flared up, she was unable to cope with her feelings, newfound anger, fear, insecurity. Out there, there was a nemesis greater than anything the teams had faced, in her home, same nemesis had fested her haven with people not belonging there, just to get to her. And Hope wanted to scream at Legion’s success because she was feeling like not belonging to the place she had been born in. 

‘Were you unaffected when you had to kill me?’ she asked angrily, she was being paranoid, the logical part of hers screamed, she was fighting with the man she loved over a woman who had nothing to do with him in that life. She was fighting with the man she loved over actions he had to take in another life. But what if that life was to merge with this one? If she descended into the chaos he prevented, would he be able to finish her before it was too late?

‘Hope…’ Franklin tried desperately as Hope moved away from him midair, he followed her, she tried to flinch away as he wrapped his arms around her. ‘I love you, I would die before I had to harm you. I  _ died  _ while killing the Dark Phoenix in my original lifetime. And I  _ chose  _ to die, because after the Dark Phoenix was out of your body, there would be nothing else of you, and I had decided to die than to live in a world without you.’ Franklin’s words, just like his thoughts and mind, were sincere, the truth of him knocked the air out of her lungs as the first sob ripped through her lips. She was suffocating, losing her composure in the place she should feel safe. Nathan had spotted her from the ground, he was approaching, wanting to make sure the baby of the family is alright, but she wasn’t alright and she wasn’t the baby. She was suffocating and she was done trying to pretend otherwise around her family, immediate or extended. 

She kissed Franklin in a bruising union of lips, arms wrapped around each other as they sought solace in each other. She needed him, she needed balance and he felt like the only part of her life unaffected by all this, her parents were bewildered, the teams freaked out, her university attacked, her home full of strangers, her powers idle due to fear. 

‘You’re mine,’ Hope declared once again, this time confidently, as she broke the kiss that left them both breathless. Franklin nodded, his hands holding her possessively by the waist, his other hand touching her chin as his forehead leaned against hers. 

‘And you’re mine,  _ only  _ mine, Hope.’ Franklin promised and she sighed, recognizing the truth through the pain and insecurity, they had each other, if anything. They were together, Hope would fix the rest, all of it, one problem at a time. Starting with her powers who had felt so heavenly when magnified during the university attack. She was done going under the radars, she was done hiding. 

She allowed her powers to stretch, she felt her mother’s desperation with the new arrivals, she had found Sydney Barret before Rachel had showed up. They had a lead to Legion. Hope penetrated the grounds with her powers, feeling the new arrivals and the newest approaching. 

She groaned in frustration as aunt Raven, Peter Maximoff and Lorna Dane were approaching the grounds on foot. Wanda Maximoff was with them to Hope’s surprise and was sure, to her mother’s utter annoyance. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh so many things happening, I wanted Alex to be a bit of comic relief as i adored him in Apocalypse when he and charles visited Moira, the scene was priceless and I had to explore things from everyone's point of view before we go find Syd, I wanted all Summers children to show emotion, mostly Hope who is so confused and I wanted to work through her relationship with Franklin who is trying to help her the best he can despite the turmoil within her. I hope you liked Hope copying Jean in the spot above the mansion we had seen in Equilibrium and Rigid and Aloof. 
> 
> And yes! Lorna, Raven, Peter and Wanda are here!!!!!!! Hooray!!! how more dysfunctional can things go? well a lot more  
> comments are love!


	18. Family Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES writer's block broken again, the muse has focused so hard on my game of thrones story I'm struggling here but thanks to Adriana talking to me I actually pushed myself, it's almost 2 am so forgive any errors please :)

Chapter 18 - Family Lines

  
  


_ ‘Franklin calmed her down, I asked Nathan not to press her, they are returning. Alex should go and see Hank, Rachel doesn’t want to be here either, it would be better if she went to the mansion for the nigh- oh shit.’  _ Jean’s mental voiced trailer off.

_ ‘What is it?’  _ Scott asked as he turned and looked at Jean’s exasperated eyes, her eyes blinking tiredly as the door opened for the uptenth time that evening to reveal Raven Darkholme, Lorna Dane and Peter Maximoff, accompanied by his sister Wanda, standing at the threshold of the house, their faces a pallette of awkwardness, longing, indifference and annoyance. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Scott asked this time evidently exhausted. 

‘Is that Alex?’ Raven asked bewildered, her blue eyes wide with shock. 

‘Raven? Where’s Hank?’ Alex asked. 

‘Peter, what is this?’ Jean asked impatiently, meeting Wanda Maximoff’s glare with one of her own while Alex averted his gaze towards Lorna Dane who remained silent but looked back at him curiously, a small smile creeping up her lips. 

‘Who is this?’ Peter asked with his turn as he glanced at Rachel, his mind racing over the similarities. 

_ ‘OK, this ends here.’  _ Jean sent to Scott before she could speak after he nodded. ‘This is our house and our daughter-’ Jean fought the urge to glance apologetically at Rachel, kicking the instinct down. ‘-Is returning any minute, she needs peace and quiet. Scott, could you please take everyone to the Mansion? We’ve found Sydney Barret, we need to focus on that before it’s too late.’ Jean offered and Scott nodded his head and showed the door to everyone without another word. One by one, everyone started emptying the house, Rachel was the last one, she leaned in and said something to Alex’s ear who widened his eyes in happy surprise, his eyes drifting again at Lorna Dane’s back as Jean watched everyone move out.

She took a deep breath as she allowed her powers to feel what was happening, the small group of the most impossible people put together were moving up the main pavement, joined by Nathan who was turning around to find them all; after Jean asked him to let Hope be for now. While Franklin and Hope moved from the secondary path to the boathouse through the garaze and down the forest tree line, they obviously knew of and didn’t wish for another encounter with the rest. Jean was grateful, she needed to speak with her child. Jean needed to show Hope she was not left out or replaced by anyone. She needed the child she was most familiar with, her own; to be there, safe and sound under her protection. 

Jean didn’t dare ask Franklin to be left alone with her daughter, Hope would listen too. She knew Hope needed Franklin like Jean always needed Scott, it was either that way or not at all. She waited for the young couple to get in the house, patiently, trying to ignore the onslaught of emotion radiating from the Mansion because of Alex’s reunion with Hank, Raven and Scott. She had to focus on her child, her husband would cope with it all like he always did, she had faith in him. 

  
  
  


The small group of mutants was moving towards the Mansion in the darkness of the night. It was Nathan between the former Brotherhood Members and the rest of the Summers who created a burier between the two subgroups. Scott could see -even without Jean’s telepathic aid- that Alex was sceptical and Scott couldn’t really blame him. He had been thrown into a life he had no place in; yet every right at chance he was getting. Scott hated the chance, the chance that could be snatched away any moment now because Legion was a sick bastard. It wasn’t fair, to Alex, to Rachel, to Scott, Hope and Jean herself, it wasn’t fair for anyone and Scott knew this was a strategy to look away, to be occupied while Legion would try something. He shivered at the idea, at the memory of David Haller smashing his punches against the glass of his prison while vowing to harm his only daughter. 

‘Or you can simply enjoy the few moments you might be spared with your fam-with your brother.’ Rachel retorted annoyed. Scott wasn’t so shocked his other-dimension daughter wasn’t respecting telepathic boundaries of privacy and rules established for all telepaths of the mansion, in that dimension.

‘I would appreciate my mind and thoughts to be my own.’ Scott retorted back, feeling as annoyed and violated, not even Nathan; who had been raised away from Jean and Scott, had ever been privy with his power. Scott suddenly realized the granted kindness the telepaths in his life did to him by keeping their noses out of his many times over-calculating mind. 

Rachel clicked her tongue and moved a step further from Scott, towards Alex, where she nudged his shoulder, his eyes finally averted from the green hair swirling on Lorna Dane’s back. Rachel grinned at him and nodded her head. 

‘She liked you the moment she saw you.’ she tried and Alex beamed at her, easy going yet still shocked about where he was. 

‘Good! Is she single?’ Alex asked and Rachel -to Scott’s utter shock- mentally checked.

‘Yes…’ Rachel winked at lex who nodded his head. ‘Divorced, and with a child but yes.’ Rachel whispered back. 

Scott gritted his teeth at Rachel’s attempt at matchmaking. Alex hadn’t even met Hope yet and Rachel was trying to hook him up with Lorna bloody Dane. Scott was shocked at how the blood of his -even from another timeline- couldn’t think of the implications of her actions. Any moment Alex could be thrown back to oblivion, his presence snatched away from everyone. Scott couldn’t help but think of feeling the loss all over again, the empty grave, the endless tears, the grief. The same would happen with Rachel herself and them even if they were nowhere close to affection or family bonds.

‘Rachel…’ Scott warned without stopping himself from uttering her name, Nathan glanced at his father’s direction at the tone, fatherly, familiar, before he could look back towards the mansion. Rachel turned too, looking at him annoyed. ‘This isn’t right…’ Scott tried at the angry eyes of the girl that looked so much and so little like Hope. 

‘And why’s that?’ Rachel bit back, angering Scott at the constant attack. 

‘Because we don’t know when any of  _ this…  _ will end and then it will be for nothing.’ Scott tried to reply but Rachel laughed bitterly, certainly enjoying the dispute, Scott could see she felt comfortable in her skin only while at it.

‘You can’t even say the words. Yes, he might cease to exist any moment, so am I, but it can’t be that bad in my case? It would be a relief for you actually.’ Rachel retorted. 

‘I never said that, I would never wish such thing. It’s just not right to raise the hopes of people in such times as this.’ Scott tried softly, thinking Jean’s possible approach. Rachel’s eyes darkened even more, eyes she shared with her mother, Scott never saw such disdain and pain in those eyes even when the Phoenix was taking over Jean, so many years ago. 

‘Such times are my normal time. So excuse me for living every moment as if it’s the last, because from where I come from, it might very well be.’ Rachel’s words were harsh, accusing and Scott wondered how bad he had failed to allow such a world to come to be when he brought a child in that world with Jean? ‘As for Alex… I would appreciate my business with my uncle to be my own.’ Rachel mirrored his words, Scott shook his head, not caring how much he let be shown. 

‘I can’t imagine how much Mom and I failed you.’ he could only whisper the words he would have spoken to Hope if she were in Rachel’s shoes, making the older daughter pause, her eyes filling with tears at the sincere confession. She completely stopped and without uttering another word, she started in the opposite direction, back towards the lake and the trees around it. 

‘We Summers need help expressing our feelings.’ Nathan only commented as Scott turned and watched Rachel moving down the path back until she was nearing the Summers tree he, Jean and Hope had as a spot on the grounds for them. Scott wondered how many more things they had in common with Rachel, and how many she had lost in the process of her life. Until then, she seemed like a negative imprint of everything they had built in this life. 

‘She might be angry for her life back there. But you changed the world for Hope, for everyone  _ here,  _ Scott. That’s no small deal.’ Alex’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts. ‘Like I knew you would,’ Alex added and Scott this time turned his head from the daughter he had no idea how to approach, towards the brother he had almost forgotten how to address. He remembered Jean’s words, right after Alex’s death, about his ambitions and hope for his brother. Scott smiled despite the situation and nodded. 

‘Not without great cost. And obviously, problems keep sprouting like Hydra’s heads.’ Scott couldn’t help the pessimistic comment but Alex huffed and threw an arm around his brother, squeezing lightly. Scott had no idea he had needed that kind of contact, especially from his older brother. 

‘By the time of my… death.’ Alex tried to follow Rachel’s words over the fear of name. ‘I had fought in Cuba, in Vietnam… the world never seemed to want to fix itself. But I tried nonetheless… just like you did for your kin.’ Alex offered the solace and Scott took it, needing the words of appreciation after the attacks and the changes of that evening. 

‘You’re right, Al…’ Scott finally gave in, allowing himself to feel the admiration and soothing in his heart from his brother’s words. ‘Thanks,’ Scott added with a small smile, returned tenfold from Alex. 

‘Anytime, besides, for an hour or for ten years, I enjoy it here, I have nieces and nephews, and I can’t wait to meet Hope, and I saw how you look at Jean and how she looks at you…’ Alex added with a grin, making Scott blush over his crush on his wife of more than thirty years. ‘I’m so happy for you, Scott.’ Alex added and smiled at his brother. ‘And I’m so happy to speak to Lorna.’ Alex’s easy going nature, brows wingling and smile to his ears made Scott finally chuckle and nod his own head, patting Alex on the back. 

  
  
  
  


‘Hope…’ Jean’s voice failed her as her child entered the house with Franklin behind her. Jean didn’t need to read her child’s mind to feel the turmoil of emotion raking her heart. She was in the same position. ‘Sweetheart…’ Jean tried again, realizing that for the first time in her life, she wasn’t sure what to say to her girl, the spitting image of hers, in the exact same position she had been herself in her youth. What would she have told her younger self? Be brave? Be resilient? Everything will be alright? Would it? Jean felt her knees weakening at the thought of losing the only child she bore, the only child she had held to her breast and raised.

And yet, Jean knew, Hope waited, deserved every word spoken, even if it felt futile. Jean could feel the Phoenix reaching out,  _ up _ , close to Hope, feeding on the radiating discomfort and pain, for the first time emitted by Hope in such magnitude. Jean hated the thirst, the screech inside her head from the force towards tasting Hope’s human feelings. The merge had happened before, with Jean, almost to devastating results, if it happened again the wrong way with Hope, Franklin’s attempt to save everyone would have been in vain. 

‘Everything will be fine, no matter the newcomers. No Rachel, No Alex and no Legion can break us.’ Jean’s words were sure, concealing it all and covering every fear and doubt, or at least trying to. ‘We must find Sydney Barret, from there we’ll take Legion down and be done with all this… all this mess.’ Jean tried, feeling Rachel passing by the boathouse outside, halting somewhere close by. It was evident, Hope felt the returning presence too. Jean sighed as the balance she was struggling to establish was already slipping away as she could see Hope’s eyes hardening. ‘No one is going to replace you. Rachel is a completely different being.’ Jean tried and this time Hope cracked. 

‘Or maybe she was that experiment you had to destroy back then in Alkali…’ Hope tried, retrieving the painful memory, one of the few things Jean couldn’t and didn’t try to fix through her mighty powers. Hope would have never brought that memory back, almost like a secret weapon from an arsenal, but Jean understood, she was hurt, she was searching for reason, she was trying to piece together the pieces. And Jean wouldn’t lie to her child. 

‘In this life, that Rachel didn’t survive.’ Jean was clear, responsible of her own actions against her own offspring, made in a lab or not. It felt unfair how Nathan survived and that girl in the tube hadn’t. Nathan’s life had been a living hell for most of its part, however, and that was the cream numbing the pain for Jean over what she and Scott had done back then. Their own Rachel from this life could have been a bioweapon, she could have hated them and hunt them down, she could have been the end of them. Now the shadow of a parallel universe haunted them, a shadow very much alive and pained herself. 

‘In her own life, I gave birth to Rachel, but I didn’t become a doctor in that life, hence she’s older. In that life, I wasn’t able to control the Phoenix and Rachel suffered because of that. In that life, the Phoenix consumed Rachel’s mother so much she and her father lost focus of their own lives…’ Jean’s words were careful, disengaging from Rachel’s notion as her daughter. That would be healthier, for all of them, especially for Hope, even if it pained Jean. ‘I saw glimpses of her life, there, her parents lost the fight, Hope. All the pain dad and I went through in this life, no matter the cost, no matter the cracks, we mended them… in Rachel’s life, every crack became a chasm until they fell in them.’ Jean tried to explain, knowing she was exposing Rachel’s life with no right to do so. But she had to, for Hope, before she could mend the other daughter’s heart, before she could mend her own heart. Over her failures that weren’t hers, over her wrongdoings that she had been so careful not to commit, over the betrayals she hadn’t done. Jean’s eyes stung with tears, one daughter was outside, grieving over a failing dead mother, while the one before her swayed confused and afraid, like that woman back then, before she could fuck up in one life and prevail in the other. 

Jean needed Hope to become herself, not the Jean from Rachel’s time, not her mother from now. She needed her daughter to thrive on her own, and she needed Legion dead for Hope to be safe and the Phoenix prioritized before it was too late. She couldn’t cry over spilt milk that was Rachel’s timeline, she couldn’t fret over failures she bled not to do. Hope was everything and her salvation was always Jean’s goal. 

‘I hate what is happening,’ Hope confessed with tears in her own eyes, oceaning clue orbs Jean adored to see every day, inherited by the love of her life.  _ I want to see your eyes.  _ She had told Scott over and over again, even when she couldn’t yet control her powers as to push back his powers and see them. And she was blessed with those eyes given to her daughter. 

‘I know, baby, and you have every right to be.’ Jean soothed, the words encountered by the first tears spilt, breaths heaving, hands clutching her head in pain. Hope was exhausted, she had been quarantined telepathically, attacked, confused and worried over her young little head, she had already lashed out and the Phoenix had been pulled to her like a magnet to metal. ‘But it’s all because of Legion, we must focus there. We must get over what happened to… other people. There are timelines where you didn’t make it to existence, there are timelines where  _ I  _ didn’t make it past puberty and there are times where we destroyed the world, because of the phoenix.’ Jean tried, reaching for her child slowly, gingerly, knowing how easily a distressed telepath can snap. Charles had changed the world for a snap of her own back in the past…

Jean finally reached for her child, Franklin still behind. Hope moved a ste forward until she threw herself in Jean’s arms, the redhead woman folding her daughter in her arms, wishing to protect her child from the entire world. 

‘You are everything to your father and me, and you know that, right?’ Jean asked desperately as she cupped her child’s face in her hands, Hope nodded as tearfully as her mother. 

‘I know, Mommy, I’m sorry for lashing out like that.’ Hope tried but Jean shook her head. 

‘Don’t apologize, just know, dad and I adore you.’ Jean whispered as she held her child tightly in her embrace. 

‘We need to find Sydney Barett, we need to focus on our enemies, we’ll short out the rest afterwards. He’s playing us, he’s getting exactly what he wants. And we have no idea what he’s doing while we’re losing time over our confusing relationships.’ Jean was trying to reason with herself, her child, the entire world while everyone seemed so eager to let go of logic and endorse into drama, first of them all, Jean herself. 

‘You’re right, Mom, we need to focus.’ Hope offered willfully, dutifully. Jean nodded, wiping away the tears from her daughter’s cheeks. ‘We should go at the Mansion, make a plan, finish this thing.’ Hope whispered and Jean smiled and nodded, smiling at Franklin too, over her daughter’s shoulder, thanking him for saving her for yet one more time. 

The trio of telepaths exited the boathouse, Franklin and Jean were ready to move towards the Mansion, were Scott was already re-explaining everything to everyone for the hundredth time, without Jean’s telepathic aid, and needed help. 

Hope however halted as she glanced at the lone figure under the Summers’ tree, she needed to talk to Rachel. She needed to reclaim her life before it was too late. If she wanted to stand up to her nemesis, she needed to have a clear mind and heart, and that would happen only by putting things in order. 

_ Encounter, tame, limit, minimize. _ The Phoenix, every problem, every obstacle, those four words had ben her mother’s strategy. Hope had to practice what she had been preached on. 

‘I’ll find you at the Mansion,’ Hope promised her mother and boyfriend. Jean was ready to object, so was Franklin but Hope reassured them with a smile. ‘I need to.’ she added and Jean finally sighed and nodded her head, followed by Franklin who glanced at Rachel’s distant form in worry, he finally nodded at her with a smile. ‘I won’t be long.’ Hope promised and Jean sighed. 

‘We’ll be right here,’ Jean offered, tapping her temple, Hope nodded as Jean and Franklin watched Hope turning around and reaching Rachel under the Summer’s Tree, ready to smooth out the family lines. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more built up, as I said this will conclude the trilogy so I'm taking my time with exploring everyone, Hope needs space and Rachel needs some solace, Scott and Jean just need a break and Alex is so good and cute and maybe got a crush on Lorna? I couldn't help the comic-ships, I adore them all. So here we are, next chap: Under The Tree  
> comments are love and help with writer's block ;)


	19. The A & the Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter, I hope you all like it, I needed to add some things, not everything I wanted happened here but I'm still happy about it, enjoy!

Chapter 19 A & Ω

  
  


Hope concealed herself mentally and appreciated that neither her mother or Franklin probed further in; despite their promise of being “with” her. She took a deep breath and approached Rachel, the other woman’s back was to her as the older Summers was gazing over the lake while under the canopy of the family tree. 

‘Can we start over?’ Hope offered the olive branch, hoping for peace, wishing for a new start despite her discomfort and unease at the presence of Rachel, Hope was sure the feelings were mutual. The sound of the dark chuckle coming from the sagging shoulders of Rachel brought things into perspective, setting the pace. 

‘Can we?’ Rachel asked, mostly to herself, as she finally turned and looked at Hope in the eyes, emerald green and sapphire blue melting with each other, red rimmed from the tears both young women had shed. Minds concealed, alien yet so familiar, it was hard being around each other, as if tasting the so very familiar taste of water but knowing something is in it, something poisonous. Rachel broke the eye contact first, her gaze traveling to the largest branch of the tree, a swing was hanging from it, installed from Scott for Hope.

‘I buried my mother under that branch. The swing had to be removed.’ Rachel mused, forcing Hope’s eyes to travel at the spot she had occupied while playing at that swing. She couldn’t imagine the grave of her mother dug there, or anywhere for that matter.

‘What happened to you?’ Hope found herself asking the words, unable to stop herself from forming them. Her mother had had a glimpse. It would have been so easy for Hope to delve in, see for herself, not on her own but through the Phoenix. It was clear Rachel shared the power merged with it, intergalactic and over-dimensional, it sang for both to be used, the girls so alike with the original hostess. But in that timeline, her mother was still teaching her, preparing her for a merge that if gone wrong, could destroy everything. 

‘Does it matter?’ Rachel answered with yet another question, making Hope’s lips form in a thin line, losing patience but keeping calm, at least they were not yelling at each other, yet. 

‘Doesn’t it?’ Hope asked in the same fashion, finally coaxing a sad smile from the redhead, then a nod as Rachel’s arms wrapped around her own chest in a defensive posture. Hope knew Rachel could show her, but neither of them wished to be in each other’s heads after all, for that, they could be honest with each other and themselves for what was worth. 

‘In my life, Franklin failed.’ Rachel’s words shook Hope but she braced herself, Rachel was opening up, only Hope hadn’t expected she would start with the man they had in common. ‘In my life, I wasn’t the one unable to control the Phoenix, Mom was.’ Rachel went on. ‘We fought so hard to stop her, to contain her, we hoped we’d be able to take the Phoenix away from her in order to save her…’ Rachel explained, voice low, weak. ‘We knew ripping it out of her could kill her so we tried before she merged with it. During our efforts, she killed Charles, she destroyed entire planets. All because of her merge with the Force while at her worst...’ Rachel kept talking, eyes stuck at the branch, Hope could imagine why their mother would reach her worst, in any timeline.

‘Their marriage was through a very tough phase, Mom was trying to contain the Phoenix after the space mission. They sought help, Emma Frost came on their way… _ as a therapist _ …’ Rachel spat the last word, bile dripping, Hope had no idea whom Rachel referred to but she didn’t like the name, or the implication of the role she played between their parents. ‘She telepathically seduced my Father… I was born despite it all but Logan wasn’t understanding boundaries either… and Mom…. Mom wasn’t setting them up properly after a point…’ Rachel’s voice had become monotonous again, yet Hope felt her skin crawl at the information. She knew her uncle had genuinely loved her mother during their time, but her mother always chose her father, no matter what, until Logan stepped back and found happiness with Storm. In Hope’s lifetime her mother always came back for her father and she couldnm’t imagine things going different no matter the circumstances. 

‘Mom was obsessed into saving me, sparing me the torture of carrying the Force unsuccesfully as she did herself.’ Rachel went on, oblivious to Hope’s turmoil. ‘In her maddening effort to find a solution, and in Father’s continuous struggle to lead of everything else but his own life, their marriage failed. The Phoenix turned Dark, more destruction came upon us as it merged with Mother. We tried to stop her, but the Phoenix always brought her back...’ Rachel was explaining, her eyes snapping back at Hope’s shocked, tearful gaze, she shook her head, looking down herself. 

‘Long story short, Franklin tried to travel back in time. Where I could take the Force and merge with it before it was too late, instead of Mom. I asked for his help and he agreed to it but he missed by a few days. The merge had been done, she hadn’t turned Dark however, yet he went on with the plan… Mom died, once and for all, and I took the Force. I had forgiven him for his mistake, blaming it all on me, playing God with everyone, with Mom’s life…’ Rachel’s first tears ran down her pale cheeks. ‘Until I found out Franklin missed on purpose, wishing to kill her to make sure the world would be saved, our marriage fell apart rather quickly after that.’ Rachel’s sapphire eyes hardened, Hope couldn’t stop her gasp. ‘Dad -through Emma- learnt of the timetravel, blamed it all on me while I blamed everything before it on him and Frost… The X-Men disbanded, Dad lost himself, Emma took over the school, she attempted to take over the Force for her own too, it’s when I took my revenge on her, not even a particle of hers was left for Dad to bury… I disowned dad, before he could disown me, I divorced Franklin, took our son and left.’ Hope was trying to register everything in her brain, the tearful confession, Rachel calling Scott Summers Dad affectionately, yet it still sounded twisted paired with everything she described. Rachel had a son with Franklin, maybe that’s why he killed Rachel’s mother for good, he had been determined kill Charles in their own timeline as well.

‘The Sentinel program proceeded because of Mom’s merge, which Franklin was supposed to prevent… that’s something he couldn’t forgive himself for; until the day he died trying to protect me, giving me and our son time to escape.’ Rachel added bitterly, Hope didn’t miss the irony in Franklin’s effort to save the world in vain. ‘My world is Hell on Earth, and there are no X-Men to save the day or oppose it all…’ Rachel concluded. ‘Dad is considered a terrorist, trying to lead of the ashes he’s left with. I’m on the run with Jonathan…’ Hope drew a deep breath, not sure what to say to all this. Rachel looked back at Hope, eyes hardening. ‘So excuse me for acting up with your parents, your boyfriend and yourself from the moment I got here. Timetravel is a sensitive subject for me… I’ve learnt the hard way not to mess with time, and I’m here, misplaced while my son is in my own world, God knows doing what to escape his fate, a fate I’m well aware of because of the Phoenix I still carry inside me.’ Rachel concluded, voice hardened yet to Hope’s ears, more sincere than ever. 

So many parallels, similar moments in time, details that changed it all for the worse in Rachel’s case. Small cracks in the veil of life that grew to rabbit holes of madness and death. She knew Franklin had traveled back in time for her as well, he had missed a few days in this timeline too, by accident, but he had succeeded, yet had he? Was it a matter of a small change in the plan for Hope herself to merge with the Force the wrong way? Was Legion there just to give that little push towards the wrong direction? If he succeeded, was she powerful enough, trained as hard to save them all? Were her shoulders ready to carry the weight of the entire universe like her mother? Hope had seen the prevented future of hers, the one Franklin had came from, how she had lost herself to the Phoenix the day her mother died. She had seen the day she died herself, falsely pregnant body with the next hostess for the firebird, a vessel that was no more because of Franklin. Rachel had a son, she had to go back to him, a son with Franklin, a child Hope herself would never have if she didn’t learn to control her powers and her life. 

‘I…’ Hope tried, realising she wanted to reach out for Rachel, maybe touch her arm or even hug her, she didn’t dare move from where she had been rooted the entire time Rachel spoke. ‘I’m so sorry,’ she finally whispered and Rachel acknowledged the condolence with a tiny smile. Her smile however vanished as she looked pass Hope’s shoulder. Hope felt Rachel’s eyes and turned around to face the last person she expected to encounter as her eyes landed on a different shade of red hair and sharp eyes. Wanda Maximoff smirked at the two women, causing both to roll their eyes, obviously some things were identical in both timelines. 

‘It’s so sweet to see two sisters together,’ Wanda mused in a taunt as Rachel took the few steps and stood by Hope’s side. 

‘We’re not sisters,’ they replied and in unison, causing Wanda to laugh. 

‘Of course not, that’s how I felt when I met Lorna, imagine the shock… we bonded however, especially after your mother murdered our father.’ Wanda had the powers to see over dimensions, obviously Magneto had met the same fate in both cases by Jean. She obviously disliked the Grey-Summers line. 

‘If you’re searching for trouble, Wanda, this is not the place nor the time.’ Rachel instruscted sternly, obviously more familiar with the counterpart of the Scarlet Witch in her own timeline, Wanda inclined her head, looking at Rachel as if she was stupid, raising her hands in mock defeat. 

‘No trouble at all. I was just looking for a word with young Hope here…’ Wanda offered innocently. Rachel glanced at Hope, for a moment, a genuine flicker of concern passing through those green eyes, Hope sighed and nodded. She wasn’t afraid of anyone, knowing the words from Wanda’s lips would only be twisted truths and or blatant lies from a woman who had a right to hate her mother for what she had done to her father, no matter the father. Hope nodded at Rachel who seemed to be waiting the response. 

_ ‘Go ahead, I’ll be right there,’  _ Hope felt easier to send the message telepathically. Rachel finally moved, without showing a sign of having communicated with Hope. Glaring at Wanda, she passed by her and started for the path leading to the mansion. Hope remained concealed, waiting for Wanda to finally say whatever she wanted. Wanda was there without her will, that much was certain, Hope would endure, she had been doing just that for the past days after all.

  
  


Rachel glanced three times over her shoulder. Checking on Hope, even if she refused to feel anything else but concern for the encounter. It had nothing to do with Hope’s wellbeing, Rachel pushed herself to believe. Nothing connected them, on the contrary, an entire dimension separated them and even if the Summers girl was younger, innocent, raised completely different, Rachel struggled to deny any sympathy over her, sympathy usually didn’t end up well for Rachel Grey.

She felt a small pulse of energy going through the grounds, her head snapping backwards again, Wanda and Hope were gone. Rachel’s eyes widened, not a whisper of telepathic disturbance foreshadowed the disappearance. Rachel felt her legs moving, running towards the mansion. She had to alert everyone, her mind frantic, she had scanned the mind of the Scarlet Witch, she had been taunting but with no intention of harming Hope. Guilt was suffocating as she ran through the secret passages leading to the basements, the elevator would take valuable moments away. She rushed through the metal corridors of the base, she hadn’t been in the mansion for so long, she barged in the chamber she knew the council was being held. 

They were talking of Sydney Barret, they were suited up, most of them, ready for the mission. All eyes fell on her as she stood breathless at the threshold, Rachel’s eyes widened as they fell on Wanda Maximoff, first looking at her with curiosity and then with a frown on her face. 

‘What did you just do with Hope?’ Rachel gasped, she felt Jean and Franklin already reaching out, feeling something was wrong. Jean’s eyes turned to Scott, eyes wild and fearful, Rachel was sure they were talking through their bond, it existed in this life too.

‘Uhmm… Nothing?’ Wanda looked at her siblings for support, they were also looking puzzled. 

‘Wanda was here the whole time.’ Lorna barely had the time to explain before the sound of chairs scraping the floor concealed her voice. Rachel gasped as she saw the so familiar hue of fire enveloping Jean Grey, the sight was familiar, soothing, although the woman’s eyes were wild, her powers remained idle, the firebird screeching for Hope but remaining under Jean’s command, being one with her, patient, terrified of the child. 

Rachel felt a shock of pride at what this Jean Grey had achieved in contrast with the one she knew as her mother. She also felt a pang of true fear, dripping down her spine as Jean passed by everyone, jaw set, patience long gone, ready to kill. She passed by Rachel, eyes looking forward, going for Cerebro. Rachel turned her own eyes at Franklin, he was apparating away, going straight for the kill, wherever that was. 

Scott was barking commands, Rachel couldn’t hear them as everyone stood up and started emptying the room, passing by her, faces familiar and beloved, people she had lost in her own time. Scott and Nathan were the last to exit the room, but not before he could stop and look at her, even with his visor on, his brown hair blending with more white than Rachel had ever seen him, his skin creased with wrinkles of worry, he looked full of authority, unyielding. 

‘Can you help?’ he asked, she nodded. ‘Are you willing to?’ he asked again, she gave the same answer, unable to utter a word suddenly, all the armor of passive aggressiveness was gone. ‘Good, with Nathan then,’ he added and she nodded one more time, glancing at the man who nodded, in this timeline too, he had been through the same, fate had been kind to Hope until that night, the same didn’t stand for Nathan Summers. 

  
  


The room was white, along all its furniture. There was silence as Hope found herself looking at her surroundings, confused, a throbbing in her head. The echo of the Phoenix reaching out, trying desperately to come in contact through the fog. It felt like a mental membrane concealed her, for the first time almost separating her from the entity she was supposed to become one with. 

Wanda Maximoff, the haze cleaned somewhat as Hope remembered the last moments under the tree. Rachel’s retreating back, the sudden telepathic mute, the attack as Wanda advanced. She hadn’t abducted her through some telepathic trick, she had used something different, her magic? Hope couldn't understand. She tried desperately to find a crack in the doorless walls, a way out, she felt the walls suffocating, closing in on her. The throbbing became stronger, her temples in pain as music started, 80’s music, one of her father’s favorite. 

_ My, immaculate dream made breath and skin _

_ I've been waiting for you _

_ Signed, with a home tattoo, _

_ Happy birthday to you was created for you _

‘What’s going on?’ she screamed but no sound came out at first, she clutched at her throat as Duran Duran’s  _ “Come Undone”  _ turned louder in her head. 

_ Can't ever keep from falling apart _

_ At the seams _

_ Can't I believe you're taking my heart _

_ To pieces _

_ ‘Hope!’  _ the name was screamed somewhere in the distance, a distant echo, absorbed by the thick walls.

_ Oh, it'll take a little time, _

_ Might take a little crime _

_ To come undone now _

‘Welcome, darling.’ the voice behind her had Hope turning abruptly, gasping at the sight of the man, he seemed around his thirties, blue eyes, wild, hair styled upwards, sinister smile etched on, white teeth snarling behind the smile. 

‘David Haler?’ Hope asked for confirmation, her hands curling into fists. Legion’s own hands moved to his lips as if in prayer as he shrugged. He was dressed in a red caftan, various medallions around his neck with crystals passed through string. 

‘More or less, yes,’ he replied in a riddle. The music turned louder, making Hope wince. 

_ We'll try to stay blind _

_ To the hope and fear outside _

_ Hey child, stay wilder than the wind _

‘At Columbia, I gave you kinda of a rough push…’ Legion started, Hope frowned, his attack on her, jeopardising thousands to harm her. ‘And you reacted to it, perfect wasn’t it?’ he wondered. 

‘I barely defended myself and everyone else from your stupid, lethal games!’ Hope retorted, Legion smirked. 

_ And blow me in to cry _

_ Who do you need, who do you love _

_ When you come undone _

‘Using your powers as you should…wasn’t it liberating?’ he asked as if she hadn’t spoken. Hope recalled the few moments of total abandon, her body almost losing its material form, until her mother helped her way back to herself. ‘But of course your Mother was there a second later… grounding you…  _ taming  _ you.’ Legion added, the last word a spat, Hope shook her head, these stupid games wouldn’t work for her. 

‘Don’t play your games with me,’ Hope commanded, Legion faked a small curtsy. 

_ Words, playing me deja vu _

_ Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before _

_ Chill, is it something real _

_ Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers _

‘I would never play games with a Goddess…’ Legion’s words struck with sincerity, suddenly serious, no hint of teasing. ‘For you and I… are Gods,’ his words were suddenly sober, no taunting, only a feeling of true faith in his words. He closed the gap between them, stopping with a mere inch between himself and Hope. She felt rooted at her spot, just like before with Rachel, unmoving, although her body screamed to move in reflex to danger, her mind never gave the command. The room shook, a few empty frames falling on the floor soundlessly. Hope looked around her in alarm, sensing Franklin’s consciousness smashing against whatever place they were trapped in. Legion looked around him too, a smirk on his face. 

‘Richards…’ he affirmed, Hope felt her heart kicking in her chest. ‘Rachel can have him…’ he smiled at her. ‘She already does after all… their son is a sweetheart.’ the words hurt more than Hope had expected, danger and worry blending with bitterness, insecurity, fear.

_ Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams _

_ Can I believe you're taking my heart to pieces? _

‘You brought me here to harm me,’ Hope retorted, David shook his head, a look of concern on his face. 

‘I brought you her because you had to see the truth…’ Legion spoke calmly. ‘God loves the sinners best and your family has commited many of them…’ he added. ‘The biggest of them all is not letting you reach your potential…’ his words were deep, honest in his madness. ‘Your parents, my father... Logan, Franklin… they reached such lengths... they played Gods on us, minimized us, kept us sackled, all because they’re afraid of what we truly are.’ his words were without malice, only sadness, disappointment. ‘The Alpha and the Omega,’ he added with a smile of triumph and righteousness. ‘I lied to your mother about wanting you harmed…’ he added, Hope frowned. ‘I want you with me, my other half, the grandchildren of the Atom, Gods among men…’ he mused, finally reaching out, touching Hope’s hand with his, taking her palm. 

_ Lost in a snow filled sky, _

_ We'll make it alright _

_ To come undone now _

David’s face moved closer, Hope remained still, her heart pounding in her chest, at the periphery of her concesounes she felt the Phoenix, blended with her mother, reaching out, crashing against the room which shook again but nothing happened. She gasped as she felt David’s breath brushing against her tears, his arm wrapping around her waist. 

‘They call you the Messiah… They call me the World Killer….’ his words were fire against her fogging mind, she closed her eyes, trying to fight with every ounce of her will all this madness, the Phoenix screeching for an answer within her mind. ‘Lets remove our masks, reveal our faces…. They could be beautiful…’ he added and Hope’s eyes widened at the words, he was doing something, erasing the background noise, silencing her people from her mind, liberating from her fears and objections, her mind turned more foggy. 

Her body was dancing with his, a volta, around the room, they found themselves dressed in space suits as the song went on, repeatedly. 

_ We'll try to stay blind _

_ To the hope and fear outside. _

_ Hey, child, stay wilder than the wind _

_ And blow me in to cry... _

_ Who do you need, who do you love _

_ When you come undone? _

_ Who do you need, who do you love _

_ When you come undone? _

_ (Can't ever keep from falling apart) _

_ Who do you need, who do you love _

_ When you come undone? _

_ (Can't ever keep from falling apart) _

_ Who do you need, who do you love? _

_ (Can't ever keep from falling apart) _

_ Who do you love _

_ When you come undone? _

_ (Can't ever keep from falling apart) _

Darkness, a woman’s scream, an inhuman screech and then silence. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the criiiinge with the last scene between David and Hope, keep in mind that outside that surreal room David is like in his 60's by now as we saw him in the chapter of his meeting with Jean, Scott and Hank...  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted more insight in Rachel's life because I didn't bring her into this just as a plot device, I want her to have a meaning, her life is inspired by Rachel from Earth-967 where she was married with Franklin and had a son Jonathan. as for the scene with Hope, I wanted them to get to know each other even if it's a brief occurrence and next chap we're going to see from Jott's pov again,


	20. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an apology is not enough for a second writer's block in one story but honestly, the complete absence of news on the x-men and the mcu, the huge NOTHING we got from the blue-ray of DP and on top of it all, the BULLshit we get from the new run of the comics (not just for jott but for the characters as individuals too) is absolutely draining my creativity and my muse is suffering, considering the crazy times we live in and a million other things happening, I have to say this story will be complete, I just don't know when, I will try to keep up with updates <3

_ Chapter 20 - Darkness _

_ Darkness, a woman’s scream, an inhuman screech and then silence.  _

Jean levitated within the dark chamber of Cerebro. The machine long disbanded by herself and Betsy, maybe it would have been useful, if still assembled, maybe not, she doubted, but the chamber itself was ideal for her own personal search. 

Eyes closed, arms outstretched, she searched the world, her mind and the Phoenix rushing through the world, dimensions, their fire setting alight their path through the astral plane. Her child was nowhere to be found. She felt Rachel, she felt Franklin and the constant background anguish of Scott’s through their bond but her child was seemingly lost.

She screamed in fury, just like the Phoenix screeched within her, the darkness suffocating both without the cradle of hope, not even a flicker of her mind to stumble close to. 

No, fury wouldn’t be replaced by terror and agony. She was the most powerful being in the universe, nothing remained hidden from her. Somewhere, her child fought her own battle with Legion and the moment Jean would find him, she would prove to him why the Phoenix was destruction as much as creation. She would show him what she was capable of. 

_ ‘Jean…’  _ Scott’s tired, pained voice broke through the erebus. She knew their bond was fueled not only with her esense but also the Phoenix, she knew his powers were amplified but all this was too much for Scott who shared the fire but was never a host for it. 

_ ‘I need to find her, Scott,’  _ her desperate reply made her heart heavy in her aflame chest.  _ ‘I need to find our child,’  _ she pushed on but she could feel the bond grounding her. It was remarkable what a non-telepath could do to the most powerful of the kind. 

She was soon finding herself on her knees on the podium where Cerebro once stood. She could taste her own blood, dripping from her nose, the scarlet droplets staining her lips, jaw and falling down her chest. She wiped them away angrily with the back of her hand before she could stand on her feet and turn around, where Scott waited for her. 

‘We’ll find her, I swear to you.’ Scott promised, his arms open, she rushed inside their cuddle, tears meeting her blood down her face. Scott wrapped his arms around her, his hands feasting in her red mane before he could frame her face with them. 

‘I can’t find Franklin anywhere, he’s not reporting back to me. Susan and Reed called, the Fantastic Four are coming to help. The X-Men found Barrett in Minnesota, they’re bringing her here as we speak.’ Scott filled her in all the earthy efforts to fight their nemesis. Jean sighed, feeling suddenly useless, of course Legion would have concealed their child from her. Of course he had expected her to search through the Phoenix and waste time. 

‘What if he kills her? That’s what he wanted from day one,’ Jean wondered, too tired to use her powers and their bond for a second more, her voice broken, as exhausted as her mind. Scott shook his head, kissing her gasping lips. 

‘He won’t, that would be too kind a crime for him.’ Scott offered the truth, Jean sighed as more tears fell from her eyes. ‘He will bring her forward soon, I’m sure. But our child knows better, Jean. Our daughter is a fighter, trained by the best teacher one could ever ask…’ he praised softly, giving her a small smile that only caused her to cry harder on Scott’s shoulder. 

  
  
  


The Summers and Richards were standing before the landing spot inside the base as the Blackbird landed, Jean and Susan’s hair ruffling behind them before the air could calm and the doors could open to reveal Storm, Logan and half the X-Men escorting Sydney Barrett to the base. 

Jean and Scott knew their team wouldn’t let them down. The rest of the team had scattered, along Magneto’s children and Raven, to take care of the school, to come in contact with the government and coordinate the search for Hope. The X-Force was also out and searching, even if their leaders were missing, one abducted and the other going on his own lonely mission to find the Summers child. Nathan and Rachel were also out, on their own quest to find telepathic or any other kind of traces in the places Legion had been seen last. 

‘He cannot possibly be able to do such things…’ Sydney Barrett was adamant on her words as she sat before the X-Men and the Fantastic Four in the council room of the base. A beautiful young woman, bright blue eyes, full of intelligence, blond hair and fair skin. She was fearless too, sitting before them all, calm and honest, as far as Jean could sense. She had followed them willingly after they had informed her of what had been happening.

‘Well, he attacked Columbia university, it was only because of Hope and our son’s powers that Haller didn’t kill hundreds.’ Reed Richards replied angrily, Susan trying to calm him with a gentle hand on his arm. Sydney sighed and looked at Jean who had sat close to her. The team was still in their uniforms, ready to leave at Sydney’s instructions, that was if she had a clue as to where Legion could be hiding with Hope. 

‘What makes you believe Legion wouldn’t do all the things he has evidently done so far?’ Scott asked, trying to remain calm. It had been hours and Franklin had made sure to remain untraceable.

The blond woman looked at Jean, turning her chair so she could face the redhead mutant. She nodded her head as Jean sighed and nodded. It was clear Barrett was familiar with underground organisations, mutants and telepathy, her gloves betrayed some kind of mutation that had to do with human contact, just like Rogue’s who had remained along with the rest of the team around the room in her search for her niece. Jean nodded and reached for Sydney, her hands moving on the sides of the woman’s head. Both closed their eyes as they concentrated on each other’s minds, one entering while the other received. 

_ Two timelines, split at the verge of the world’s destruction, unseen and untraceable by the X-Men. Yet, known to Charles Xavier, he had been there, twice. The battle with Farouk, the time reset by Legion himself, his path of destruction up to that point, Sydney’s death then. _

_ The change, Charles there to save his son, a baby boy in his crib, a new life, similar paths and so very different ones that led back to the same destruction of David Haller’s corruption. Memories of memories, Charles with David, in 1993, making him change the timeline once again. His mind losing more sense of who or what he is. Farouk still there, in the shadows. David becoming suicidal. Sydney trying to help him, drug abuse, rehab, becoming hostile. Sydney pointing a gun on David’s head while he slept, his eyes opening the moment she pulled the trigger.  _

Jean was pulled out of Sydney’s mind with a gasp, the two women looked at each other for a moment more of silence around the room before Jean could hide her face with her hand. Sydney’s eyes were full of tears, she took them away quickly, looking down at her lap. Scott was nodding his head, taking a deep breath, having seen what his wife saw. ‘I left the body there, never turned to look what had happened, I couldn’t…’ Sydney’s words died in her throat, Jean reached for the woman’s trembling hand and took it in hers, understanding. 

‘David Haller is supposedly dead, killed with a bullet on his head.’ Jean tried to inform the rest. ‘Whoever saved him -if he did- is someone else, maybe Farouk, maybe someone else altogether.’ Jean explained further for the rest. 

‘After the change in the timeline, David would never hunt down someone like Hope… He tried his best to be good, he tried his best not to be corrupted. He had his issues, like the first time but I am afraid it’s not David you’re after…’ Sydney added as Jean projected to everyone what she had seen. ‘I could see the signs, I could see his nightmares, he was fighting something he didn’t dare share with me but we both knew of the time change… somehow those memories remained. David would never go through that Hell again… that’s why he begged me to put an end to his misery.’ Sydney added, everyone’s reaction differed from confusion to anger. ‘Maybe it’s Farouk… maybe…’ 

‘Whatever he may be… he also took Franklin.’ Nathan interrupted, Rachel on toe as the two Summers entered the chamber, all eyes turned towards them. Reed and Susan raising to their feet, horror painted in their eyes. Jean waited for her children to speak, wondering how bad it could go from there. Rachel was the one to answer the unspoken questions. 

‘I felt him, through the Phoenix, like I’m sure you did.’ Rachel started, Jean nodded, she had felt him, like always, a beacon among the search in the endless sea of minds. ‘He responded for the fraction of a second and then he disappeared. Ever since, nothing, no sign of his, just like…’ 

‘Just like Hope,’ Jean finished for her other-dimensional daughter who nodded once again. Both Hope and Franklin were beyond omega level mutants, just like Legion, just like Jean herself when merged with the Phoenix fully. The possibilities ached to be explored inside her mind. This was a battle of wills and Hope was obviously a hard nut to crack, so Legion had recruited Hope’s weakness. Franklin could be the tool to bring Hope to her knees and Jean could only imagine what would happen if the Phoenix tasted Hope’s darkest aspect. What would become of the world. 

‘Where did you feel Franklin last, Rachel?’ Scott asked, pulling Jean back to the present moment, the rope to the kite. 

‘Central New York.’ Rachel replied quickly, like a soldier would do. Scott nodded and turned to his team. 

‘I believe Legion’s hiding in plain sight, all we need to do is sniff him out. And we will, prepare, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes for Manhattan.’ Scott added and everyone obeyed as they started emptying the room. The Summers and the children remained behind, Rachel approaching Jean the moment the Richards were also out of the room.

‘Mom… I’m sure you tried to find Hope through the Phoenix,’ Rachel tried hesitantly. Jean nodded her head as the eldest of the children she knew as hers sighed and nodded her head, preparing herself for whatever she wanted to say. 

‘I wouldn’t suggest such a thing if I didn’t know the amount of control you have over the Phoenix… in this life.’ Rachel started, her eyes never leaving Jean’s as Nathan and Scott waited. Nathan shook his head, reading through Rachel’s idea. Scott waited although he was sure he wouldn’t like what Rachel had to offer. 

‘Rachel…’ Nathan tried but Jean raised her hand towards her son. 

‘Let her finish her thought, Nate, please’ Jean’s words left no space for argument, yet they remained gentle towards the rough image of her son who only nodded at his mother. 

‘You haven’t shared the Force with Hope yet, am I right?’ Rachel asked, encouraged by Jean’s room for her to speak. Jean only nodded although Scott was already moving a step forward, closer to his wife. ‘If you allowed the Phoenix to… to merge further with you, if you let it lose, so it could search for Hope without the boundaries of the human brain it’s engulfed in -no matter how powerful the brain- maybe it could…’ Rachel was struggling not to stammer through what she was suggesting. 

‘No, this is out of the-’ Scott tried but Jean looked at him. 

‘Scott…’ Jean tried as softly she had tried with her son. 

‘Maybe it could reach out and merge with Hope, empowering her to fight Legion, or at least give us a clue as to where she is and-’ 

‘This is not going to happen,’ Scott demanded this time, his tone causing all members of the family to look at him and keep silent. ‘In our original timeline, the wrong timing of the merge resulted in chaos… Chaos that Logan fixed by changing the entire timeline as there was no other way…’ Scott started and looked at Jean, she could feel his pleading for logic to preveal from her part, because he could feel her considering Rachel’s words. ‘The second time… we actually lost Jean, until she found a way to come back to us…’ Scott added, the memories of their second chance painful and scary. Jean knew the moment Scott had seen Vuk sukcing the lifeforce out of Jean had been one of the scariest in his life. ‘I’m surprised you’re even suggesting such a thing when you lost your mother for exactly the same reason…’ Scott’s tone this time was accusing as he addressed Rachel who moved a step back and bowed her head. Scott was desperate, as was Jean herself, but she couldn’t stand more rifts between the eldest of their children, no matter the dimension they came from, especially when the youngest was missing with her fate unknown. ‘Franklin’s own time travel would be in vain and you can’t just ask from a desperate mother to-’

‘Scott, that’s enough,’ Jean this time interfered and Scott halted his advance, shutting his mouth and taking a deep breath, a hand running down his beard and adjusting his visor. The most painful feeling was Rachel’s familiarity with her parents fighting and her being in the middle. 

‘I could destroy the world, Rachel…’ Jean tried to reason with the young woman before her, gently. ‘Or Hope could for that matter,’ she added and Rachel sighed but moved a step closer to her. Jean could feel the crave for the relationship Rachel once had with her mother. 

‘You can rebuild it, if you unleash the Phoenix properly…’ Rachel insisted this time. ‘I’m afraid this is Legion’s game and it might sound stupid playing along but talking from experience… there is no other way to defeat him.’ Rachel added and although both Nathan and Scott were ready to speak again, Jean kept them at bay with a mental warning for silence. 

‘I’ve played God before, but it didn't work out for me very well.’ Jean insisted. 

‘What about someone else? Hope deserves her chance… and if you’ve trained her well enough, like you did with me in my own timeline before…’ Rachel paused. 

‘Rachel…. That’s it, isn’t it? Before I died? Hope also deserves to have her mother around…’ Jean pointed out, Rachel sighed. 

‘You’ve caged the firebird, Mom, and sooner or later, it will unleash itself.’ Rachel this time warned, desperate for the mother she never had the full chance to meet her full potential. Jean this time shook her head. 

‘In your timeline, I let it loose, how did what work for me and as a result; you?’ Jean asked this time, reasoning with her. Rachel sighed but nodded her head. 

‘In my timeline, I didn’t cage the Phoenix... I expanded myself until it became one with me and then and  _ only  _ then, I molded my essense to what I wanted, myself. I’m sorry to say this, Rachel, but through my experience with myself, in this life and others… I’m not sure your mother was ever comfortable enough with herself to make the Phoenix in her image…’ Jean explained, choosing her words carefully, she might have the liberty to speak for herself in other dimensions, but that woman was also Rachel’s mother, and it was hard to criticise dead mothers.

‘As for Hope… She will take over the Phoenix, not when she’s ready, because she already is… but when  _ both  _ she and the Phoenix will fully want to, when they will seek each other out like I and the Force did. I won’t allow the Phoenix to chase after Hope and overwhelm her at her worst time. That would be traumatising to both… and I cannot afford that, no one in the world can…’ Jean added finally and everyone remained silent for a few moments, contemplating the words. 

‘As long as there’s someone to care for her, who believes, then there’s still hope...’ 

Jean felt her stomach dropping at the sound of the voice she hadn’t heard in years, at least not in her conscious mind. The last time he had been in his mind, it was collapsing as he was drawing his final breath, along his forgiveness for letting him die to save her child, a child that was at peril once again. 

The four Summers turned slowly towards the source of the voice at the door of the council room, where Charles Xavier was standing at the threshold, smiling kindly at his students and their children. 

‘Is this another of Legion’s sick games?’ Scott whispered the question, not sure if his mentor was just a mirage or actually his father figure in flesh and bone. 

‘He…’ Jean dared to speak the word before she could trail off, her mind unable to register what she was seeing before her. Legion had abducted Franklin to use against Hope… and she...

‘Actually, I believe it’s Hope who brought me back…’ Charles added softly, leaving the Summers speechless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this chapter was made at 5am so I hope I don't have many errors, Hope is having some powers huh? CHARLES is back and our sweet professor X is going to face a couple of skeletons in his closet before we keep up on retaliation for the double abduction...  
> what do you think? we also have the F4 with us because I can't imagine that team not being their when Franklin is so directly involved and affected  
> thanks for reading, kudos are love but comments are inspiration that help me update :)  
> stay safe!


End file.
